Malgré tout ça, quelque chose subsiste
by Chette
Summary: Catapultée dans l'univers de la magie, dorures et merveilles s'étalent devant mes yeux. Mais qui est cette silhouette qui me surveille du coin de l'oeil, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, d'une arrogante attirance ? En période de guerre, où trouver son camp... AVENTURE/ROMANCE - Se passe après HP7 sauf chp final. OC/DM
1. Introduction à la magie

_Salut cher(e)s ami(e)s lecteur/lectrices !_  
J'écris une fanfic' sur une OC qui se mêle dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, de cette façon, nous lecteurs pouvons nous identifier un peu à elle. Lse personnages de Drago et d'Hermione interviennent de façon récurrente et de nombreux autres personnages font leur apparition comme Harry, Les Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre dont Sirius, Zabini, Pansy etc.  
J'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette fiction pour laquelle je me suis investie de nombreuses heures, j'oses espérer quelques Reviews mais bon on verra bien )  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
(Pour ceux qui lisaient mon histoire sachez que j'ai modifié le prénom de l'héroïne et anglicisé le nom de Drago, par préférence)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling !

* * *

_Catapulter, v__. : Action brutale, __Lancer brusquement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, le projeter violemment à une certaine distance :_Etre catapultée. Voilà le seul terme qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque cette fille m'appris que j'étais celle que j'avais toujours pensée être. _Spéciale._

Elle disait s'appeler Hermione Granger. Les gens comme moi étaient appelés sorciers et sorcières. Une communauté s'était établie, un monde caché aux yeux des humains sans pouvoirs. Des moldus comme il les appellent. Il existait même un ministère de la magie, l'équivalent de notre gouvernement !

Le coup fut rude, tout un pan de ma vie se dévoilait. Je me sentai comme une adoptée qui apprend enfin l'identité de ses parents. Je retrouvais mes origines, ma nature.

Les évènements arrivèrent à une vitesse inimaginable.  
Cela ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Nous étions, je crois, dans la première quinzaine de juillet. Le temps était doux et sec, une légère brise soufflait vers moi et ramenait les effluves florales des parterres soigneusement entretenus des environ.  
Je pressai le pas tout en revenant des courses car il me sembla à ce moment éprouver la sensation d'être observée. Je tournai fébrilement la clef dans la serrure tout en jetant des coups d'œil rapides derrière moi.

Une fine silhouette se dessina alors dans l'entrebaillement de la porte à peine ouverte. C'était Hermione. A partir de là, les choses prirent une autre tournure.

Moi, Alice Mayer, j'étais une sorcière, et je le savais depuis longtemps.  
Mais je n'étais plus seule, et ça je l'ignorai complètement.

Hermione me mit au courant. Elle passa plusieures heures à m'expliquer ce monde qui m'étais jusqu'alors inconnu. La rentrée se faisait normalement à la 11e année. Toutefois, mes parents qui étaient partis monter une entreprise en Argentine avaient soigneusement calculé leur coup : falsification de mon dossier de naissance, et fuite qui ressemblait plus à un abandon. La vérité est qu'ils avaient honte de moi. Depuis mes 16 ans je m'étais donc débrouillée seule, vivant grâce à leur pension mensuelle et à de petites boulots.  
Mais Hermione m'avait retrouvé après avoir été alerté par le ministère qu'une source de magie mal contenue semblait leur avoir échappé jusqu'alors. Je ferai donc ma rentrée en septième année.

La vie commençait à me sourire, enfin, du haut de mon mètre 63 sans talons, de ma peau constamment blanche et de mes cheveux ondulés au gré de leur humeur.

Le Chemin de Traverse était plein à craquer. Partout dansaient des élèves, des chapeaux pointus, des coassements de crapauds et autres incongruités. Je me croyai dans un téléfilm d'Halloween en bien plus attrayant ! La banque convertit la pension en argent ayant court dans le monde magique.  
Plume de phénix, ventricule de dragon, bois d'acacia de 19 centimètres. La baguette était magnifique. Plongée dans sa contemplation, un inconnu me bouscula.

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe ! » aboya-t-il avant d'embrayer « idiote… »

« Quel con » me dis-je en avisant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs qui marchait d'un pas arrogant.

Je fis la connaissance d'un marchant de glace fort sympathique appelé Florian Fortarôme et d'un jeune tenant de magasin de farces et attrapes.  
« C'est moins 10% pour les jolies filles » me lanca-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Avisant son air sympathique, je me confiai soudainement. Il fut étonné lorsqu'il découvrit mon ignorance sur son monde.

«Alors comme ça tu fais ta rentrée en septième année ! » lanca-t-il d'un air taquin

«Oui et non, j'étudierai les matières principales comme métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et le reste du temps je me mêlerai au corps enseignant comme pour une assistante pour rattraper mes lacunes et pouvoir passer mes Aspics sans trop de retard ».

« Sympa ! » approuva le dénommé Georges. Son oreille déchiqueté luisait à la lueur des bougies de forme grotesque. « J'ai pas mal d'actions de farces et attrapes là-bas, si tu me promet de ne pas me balancer pour la provenance de nez qui saignent ou de nausées à la veille d'un contrôle je peux te filer des tuyaux ! »

J'appris par sa bouche qu'après la chute de Voldemort qui remontait à approximativement deux ans, un mage noir qui avait bien failli prendre le contrôle de ce monde, à la manière du plus grand des dictateurs, le monde de la magie avait pu se reconstruire. Un dénommé Harry Potter était l'emblème de cette reconstruction. Son amie de longue date, Hermione Granger, celle-ci même qui m'avait fait découvrir ma nature travaillait en tant que stagiaire au ministère de la magie.

Ce qui tombait bien car Poudlard était ma prochaine destination !


	2. Rivalités rugissantes et sifflantes

_Septembre_. L'air s'était rafraîchi Mon statut était globalement celui d'une assistante, ainsi je devais emprunter le train voie 9 ¾ une journée avant celui des élèves afin que les professeurs puissent organiser leur pré-rentrée. Nous y sommes donc. Le mardi 2 Septembre 2012. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'aurai voulu disserter davantage avec Hermione pour dissiper mes craintes mais elle était assez occupée en raison de son poste à hautes responsabilités. A son âge, décrocher un stage de cette envergure juste après ses Aspics prouvait qu'elle était une fille remarquable.

Le passage dans la voie 9 ¾ fut mon premier vrai contact avec le monde magique et le quai en fut la représentation même. Je changeai d'univers. Le quai était quasiment désert et quelques professeurs se pressaient afin de rejoindre les wagons, et déjà une triste vérité se détachait des autres : j'étais en retard, comme à mon habitude. Déambulant parmi les professeurs je me glissai dans un wagon occupé par deux hommes visiblement en pleine conversation.

« Désolé, les autres étaient plein alors… » Fis-je à mi- mot pour tenter de m'excuser.

Le regard glacial d'un homme en costume me fit immédiatement taire.

Je rejoignis une place en face. L'homme en costume quitta la pièce l'air énervé comme pour bien montrer son agacement du à mon interruption.

« Sympa ces profs » pensai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune femme brune entra. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis s'attarda sur l'homme en face de moi avant de le rejoindre. Je suivis son regard et détailla pour la première fois l'étranger. Il semblait avoir une carrure relativement athlétique, plutôt grand et élancé. Je surpris son regard lorsque la femme entra, comme si cette interruption donnait enfin l'occasion de lever les yeux et d'observer les alentours, à la manière d'enfants timides qui usent d'un prétexte pour assouvir leur curiosité.

Et cette curiosité pour ma part fut grandement étanchée au contact de ses beaux yeux gris et de sa beauté inquiétante. Il avait les cheveux fins et blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front de façon négligée, et vêtu assez élégamment mais les détails me revenaient difficilement tandis que l'intensité de son regard me maintenait au sien. Ce fut toutefois lui qui le rompit en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

Sa voix était tendue : « Qu'y a-t-il Pansy ? »

« J'ai des nouvelles »

En fait, j'aimerai que nous soyons seuls pour en parler » ajouta la brune aux yeux globuleux en se tournant vers moi.

Agacée, je pris mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte.

« Ca va, ne vous dérangez pas surtout ! »

Je me dénichai un wagon surpeuplé pour le restant du voyage.

* * *

** Poudlard** s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, magnifique château dont les pierres étaient imprégnées de magie et de siècles d'histoire.

La réunion se déroulait dans la grande salle. Je fus surprise d'entendre que le fameux Harry Potter officierait en tant que professeur occasionnel de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutefois ses interventions resteraient rares en raison de son stage au ministère dans le département des Aurors. Le professeur titré était un sympathique quarantenaire. Le directeur se nommait Flitwick et malgré sa petite taille, il semblait parfaitement tenir les rênes. La fille hostile du wagon était là en tant que professeur de potions, mais aucune trace des deux hommes du premier wagon. La réunion se passa sans encombre notable.

… Jusqu'à ce que trente minutes furent écoulées. En effet, le ton de décontraction général se resserra d'un coup. Le directeur venait d'aborder le problème que beaucoup tentaient d'éviter.

Après la chute de Voldemort, ses fidèles Mangemorts furent arrêtés pour la plupart mais beaucoup se dispersèrent. Pareil aux corps francs ou aux néo-nazis du monde que je connaissais, les quelques Mangemorts restants se regroupèrent et formèrent un groupe appelé les Marcheurs de cendres, en référence à la cendre du phénix et à la volonté de renaître de la chute de leur maitre.

Beaucoup de mesures avaient été prises mais aucun Marcheur n'avait encore été appréhendé. Pour l'instant la menace restait faible car aucun attentat n'avait été commis mais le ministère restait en vigilance orange.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la rentrée des élèves se déroula merveilleusement bien et de voir ces élèves avides de découvrir la magie souda définitivement mon lien avec la magie.

J'assistai particulièrement le cours d'étude aux moldus et me passionna pour la métamorphose en particulier. Je me lia d'amitié avec trois élèves de 7e année, Lautrie et son petit copain, Léonard communément appelé Léo, ainsi que leur ami de toujours Maxenz. Nous rigolions dans les allées des dortoirs comme des adolescents. Toutefois un évènement à venir devint le sujet de nos conversations : Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour le coup, tout le gratin du corps enseignant se réunit l'hiver venu dans la salle à manger.

Il flottait comme un parfum de féerie ce soir-là. L'école de Durmstrang arriva en grande pompe suivi de celle de Beauxbatons tout en finesse. Je m'assis à la table des enseignants, à côté de la snobinarde du train.

« Il y avait d'autres places de libres plus loin » me gratifia-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Ca vous tuerait d'être aimable ? »

Elle avait à peine quelques années de plus que moi. 22 tout au plus et son air de pervenche commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Flitwick prit la parole.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir vous présenter ceux qui assisteront à l'évènement de très près, Monsieur Ludovic Verprey Fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie, fonction qui lui viennent d'être rétablies. Jugeant par la froideur de sa voix, il était clair qu'il n'approuvait pas totalement. Monsieur Harry Potter – le ton se fit plus chaleureux et se fit l'augure des applaudissements plus contenus de la foule, du bureau des Aurors, et Mr Draco Malfoy, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier. Surprise, je revis pour la deuxième fois l'homme du train, pas celui que j'avais visiblement importuné, mais l'autre, celui à la beauté sans pareil. Je retins mon souffle tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de Verprey sous les applaudissements vigoureux des élèves de sexe féminin. La coupe fut ensuite dévoilée et les consignes habituelles déversées.

Mes pensées convergèrent vers l'homme. Il était journaliste, voilà ce qui pouvait expliquer sa présence dans le wagon des profs, pour écrire un article sur notre pré-rentrée peut-être. Lorsque les élèves quittèrent la salle, ma peste de voisine alla directement rejoindre l'homme. Étonnant...

J'allai rejoindre ma chambre quand on m'appela. C'était un jeune homme brun à la peau blanche avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'avais devant moi le célèbre _Harry Potter._

« Bonjour, vous êtes la nouvelle assistante ? »

« Euh oui à vrai dire j'ai un peu des deux statuts d'élève et d'assistante, vu que je suis un peu plus âgée. » Répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois, enchanté, Harry Potter »

« Je sais. » Il sourit à son tour.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis de Poudlard ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Non, après la chute de Voldemort, un ou deux ans » A cette évocation quelques sorcières couinèrent en l'entendant ce qui parut agacer Harry. « J'ai réussi à décrocher un stage dans le bureau des Aurors et je reviens de temps en temps pour voir si la malédiction du poste de professeur contre les forces du mal tient encore » plaisanta-t-il. « D'ailleurs si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas… ? »

Deux secondes maladroites s'écoulèrent avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il attendait.

« Alice » m'empressai-je de dire.

« Alice. » Il amorça un mouvement pour partir.

« Attend, c'est qui ce… journaliste ? » La curiosité m'avait piqué.

« Lui ? » Il désignait l'homme aux cheveux blonds clairs.

J'acquiesçai. Lui laissa échapper une grimace.

« Malfoy. Le nom ne trompe pas… Journaliste, surtout grâce aux pistons de son père... Enfin bon, si tu veux mon avis évite de t'y attarder. »

« Ah d'accord, non c'était juste pour savoir... »

Le ton se fit beaucoup plus chaleureux « Alors à la prochaine Alice ! » Harry me salua et partit auprès de MacGonagall.

Le soir fut une attraction tout à fait amusante. MacGonagall avait imposé une limite d'âge de 17 ans autour de la coupe et certains petits malins essayaient de la dépasser, en vain. Lautrie, Léo et Maxenz étaient, comme d'habitude à la table des Gryffondor, s'esclaffant sur les prouesses ratées de leurs camarades.

L'ambiance se fit soudain plus électrique, quelques élèves de Serpentard accompagnés de Malfoy et de la femme pète-sec firent leur entrée. Les rires se firent silence. Les Serpentards déposèrent leurs noms dans la coupe. Maxenz apostropha un Serpentard : « Parce que tu crois que tu as la carrure pour ce genre d'épreuve Sofnen ! » Le dénommé Sofnen ne se fit pas attendre.

« T'as un problème p'tit con ? On peut régler ça vite fait bien fait si tu veux » dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Maxenz sortir derechef la sienne. « Quand tu veux »

Comme si le signal était lancé, les autres Serpentards sortirent la leur, et Lautrie et Léo firent de même, par solidarité.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi, arrêtez ça » tentai-je.

« S'ils ont envie de régler leur problèmes, qu'ils le fassent. » intervint la pète-sec.

« Bel exemple en tant que professeur. » lui retournais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais le coup partit du côté des Serpentards, un éclair rouge fendit l'air en direction de Lautrie, celle-ci fut projetée contre le mur opposé. Léo riposta en jurant.

« Ça suffit » asséna froidement Malfoy qu'on avait pas entendu jusqu'alors. Il attrapa Maxenz qui s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer par le col de sa robe.

« Hé doucement c'est un élève » intervins-je.

« A 17 ans on est plus un gamin, vu ? » Maxenz acquiesça frénétiquement et le Malfoy le lâcha.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils partirent et j'eus droit à un regard foudroyant de la part de la pimbêche.

J'amenais Lautrie à l'infirmerie. L'horloge affichait 22h47 et je dus renvoyer Maxenz et Léo dans leurs dortoirs malgré leurs protestations.  
Toujours cette rivalité éternelle dont Hermione m'avait parlé. Elle ne rimait à rien mais continuait de persister à travers les générations.

Madame Pomfresh grommela en découvrant le bras abîmé de Lautrie.

« Elle en aura pour la nuit, je vais lui donner une potion de rétablissement, ça devrait aller mieux demain »

La porte s'ouvrit grand et je revis le Serpentard bagarreur accompagné du journaliste.

« Il faudrait un lit pour cette nuit, au nom de Sofnen, Indie Sofnen. »

« Que lui arrive-t-il à celui-là ? Nom d'une citrouille, vous n'arrêterez jamais avec votre rivalité de Gryffondor à Serpentard ? »

« Peu importe » trancha Malfoy. « L'os du fémur, je crois, fracturé. »

« Je m'en occupe, vous pouvez rentrer Malfoy. »

« Je préfère rester. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien, la potion fera l'effet d'un somnifère, il ne vous entendra plus de toutes façons. Je pars, veillez à verrouiller la porte derrière moi. » Elle administra les potions et partit.

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard n'aillaient se réveiller qu'au petit matin, pour l'instant je restai seule avec l'inconnu. Celui-ci me dévisagea de haut en bas.

« Un problème ? » Lui adressais-je.

« Aucun »

J'étais décidée à rester auprès de Lautrie, la voir dormir paisiblement me rassurait quelque peu. Le journaliste alla s'asseoir près du bureau de Pomfresh et commença à rédiger une lettre. Concentré, il ne faisait déjà plus attention à moi. Je le regardais subrepticement et nota sa beauté froide une fois de plus. Sans trop savoir quoi faire je m'allongeai sur un lit vide tout en fermant les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix me parvint.

« Quelle âge a cette gamine ? »

Je me relevai, il s'adressait à moi. Qui d'autre ?

« Lautrie a 17 ans » fis-je. « Je croyais qu'à 17 ans on était plus une gamine d'ailleurs selon vos dires »

Il eut un demi-sourire. « C'est vrai, mais il est plus facile de feindre l'innocence. A-t-elle déposé son nom dans la coupe ? »

« Pas que je sache, pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? »

« Je suis journaliste » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

« Et vous, vous êtes l'étudiante-assistante. »

« Oui » dis-je, surprise qu'il le sache.

A la lumière des veilleuses je pouvais voir le reflet de ses yeux gris. Et un parfum masculin glissa de son cou pour venir vers moi. Soudain le ton relativement distant qu'il utilisait disparut pour une note inquiétante.

« Faites attention, on ne sait jamais. » Surprise, je le regardai qui s'éloignait maintenant vers la porte.

« Faire attention à quoi ? » Mais il était déjà parti et ma question stagna dans l'air froid de l'infirmerie.


	3. Paupières lourdes

**L**es trois champions furent désignés. Une jeune fille de Beauxbatons, un étudiant de Durmstrang et une élève de Serpentard. Tout semblait bien aller. Je décidai de faire un tour à pré-au-lard l'après-midi suivante.

Il neigeait de petits flocons mais l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor prêtée par Lautrie me protégeait du froid. Les trois balais affichaient complet/ Mon regard s'arrêta sur une enseigne « La tête de sanglier ». J'entra, le patron, un homme d'âge avancé me jeta un regard puis continua sa vaisselle. Il faisait tellement sombre que je m'assis en dessous de l'escalier pour ensuite aller demander une bougie. Soudain on entendit un **Crac **et trois hommes arrivèrent en transplanant dans le bar, ils firent le tour des yeux et l'un hocha la tête en guise de signe à l'autre qui verrouilla la porte d'une formule. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue.

« Alors Dumbledore tu t'es décidé ? »

« C'est non et ça le restera » trancha le barman

« Très bien, Dolohov, vas-y »

« _Endoloris_ »

Le vieux commença à se convulser par terre et a hurler.

« Met-là en sourdine tu veux » et un deuxième éclair jaillit.

La victime criait mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, son visage tordu affichait une douleur extrême Je sentis comme une boule d'angoisse me tomber dans l'estomac. J'étais piégée.

« Maintenant tu vas être gentil et nous laisser le passage. Où est-ce ? Armoire, tableau ? »

« Je ne… dirai rien »

« C'est qu'il est coriace l'Alberforth ! » siffla Dolohov.

Ils le torturèrent encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

« Le tableau… ! C'est..ça le passage »

«Parfait. Emportez-le au manoir, on s'en occupera là-bas » Il y eut un Crac et Alberforth, Dolohov ainsi que le troisième homme qui était resté muet disparurent.

Il m'avait semblé reconnaître la voix de l'homme mais impossible de me souvenir, de plus dans l'obscurité je ne discernais qu'une silhouette. Il se dirigea vers le tableau, fit quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir et transplana. La terreur s'en alla petit à petit toutefois je n'osai ni bouger ni respirer. 6 ou 7 minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me rue sur la porte. Que faire ? Était-ce eux les Mangemorts dont Hermione m'avait parlé ? Non c'étaient les passeurs de cendre.

J'en informai directement MacGonagall après être rentrée. Elle en fut retournée et demanda à ce que le passage de la tête de sanglier soit scellé. Elle me congédia dans une tornade de panique.

Elle m'avait fait promettre de tenir le secret. Une guerre était silencieusement en marche.

Le tournoi fut maintenu pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des élèves. Malgré les craintes de MacGonagall, la première épreuve se déroula sans encombres et le champion de Durmstrang faisait de l'ombre à ses rivaux.  
Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et Poudlard se vida aux trois quarts. J'errais dans les couloirs avec cette même question qui m'obsédait. A qui appartenait cette voix … ?

Au détour d'un couloir je tombai pile sur Malfoy. Nous eûmes un échange de regards.

« Que faites-vous ce soir ? » me questionna-t-il.

Pour la deuxième fois, ses paroles eurent le don de me déstabiliser.  
Je balbutiai un semblant de réponse mais il me coupa.

« Ça vous dirai de sortir, prendre un peu l'air. »

« Euh, oui, enfin pourquoi pas. »

« Parfait. Des affaires à prendre ? »

Il était étrange, l'on ne se connaissait quasiment pas et voilà qu'il me proposait de sortir avec lui.

« Oui, mon sac dans le dortoir. »

« Je vous attend. »

Je ne fus pas longue, et il marcha vers Pré-au-lard.

« Vous savez transplaner ? »

« Non, je.. »

« Ca ne fait rien » me coupa-t-il encore. « Accrochez-vous à mon bras »

Docile et un peu égarée j'obéis. A peine l'avais-je touché que je me sentis comme _catapultée_, comme si je me décomposai en particules et que mon esprit voyageait.  
Le décor changea, nous étions dans le monde, le vrai monde, sans magie.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« Non j'aimerai d'abord savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, pour changer d'air »

Je le regardai, il semblait fatigué, comme perdu. Cet air lui offrait une beauté négligé, mordante.

« Et quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « M'ôter quelques soucis de la tête je suppose, je vous offre un verre. »  
Au ton qu'il employait ça n'avait rien d'une question.  
Et je me retrouvais à suivre cet homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam dans les rues de Londres. Ça avait quelque chose d'irréel, de totalement fantasmagorique, les passants n'affichaient aucune couleur, la capuche rabattue pour se parer d'éventuelles gouttes de pluie égarées. Je me dirigeais dans un endroit inconnu avec un inconnu et j'aimais cette façon, d'avancer à tâtons quelque part, où peut-être les choses prendraient une autre tournure. Sait-on jamais.

Le hall dans lequel nous débouchèrent avait tout l'air d'un hôtel chic.

La réception fut rapide, et la standardiste nous donna une clef non sans un regard appuyé à l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Lorsque l'ascenseur se refermât sur nous, celui-ci se tourna vers moi.

« Je ne connais pas votre nom »

« Alice. »

Il hocha la tête

« Joli »

J'eus l'impression à son sourire que son adjectif me désignait plus que mon nom.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, quelques fleurs, une salle de bain propre et un minibar. Il sortit une bouteille de vin et m'en versa. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Je me fis la réflexion, 21, peut-être 22. Et la femme brune qui était-elle pour lui, une copine, une amante ?  
Nous trinquâmes. L'alcool était fort et rapidement le décor tangua quelque peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude pour tout dire.

« Déjà ivre ? » s'en amusa-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi.

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement bien l'alcool »

« En effet, vous avez l'air d'une petite nature » nota-t-il

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, j'étais ceinture marron de judo…»

Il arqua un sourcil « Judo ? »

« Un sport de défense »

« Vraiment ? Vous pensez que ça vous protégera ? » Il semblait maintenant intéressé.

« Je le pensai jusqu'à cet été.. »

« Ça doit faire un drôle d'effet, de devoir tout reconstruire et de reconsidérer sa vie. C'est peut-être pour cela que vous semblez perdue. » Déclara-t-il, pensif.

« Perdue ? Non, pas que je sache. »

Il eut un petit rire.  
« Vous l'êtes, au moins autant que moi »

Je me défendis. « Non ! »

« Sinon pourquoi auriez-vous accepté de sortir avec un inconnu ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! C'est vous qui m'avais prise au dépourvu ! »

Il rit franchement.  
« Allons, vous auriez très bien pu refuser… »

Malgré l'alcool, je n'eus pas l'audace de lui avouer qu'il me plaisait beaucoup physiquement et que son côté mystérieux et sa façon de me prendre au dépourvu faisait naître quelque chose en moi.

Je me lança en lui effleura la main. Il n'eut pas de réaction. Poussé d'une envie soudaine je fis glisser ma main vers le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il me regarda. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je défis son bouton, tout doucement et avec soin, mes doigts défirent le second bouton. Le contact de ma main avec sa poitrine chaude était divin. Je me risquai à le regarder à nouveau. Il suspendit ma main avec la sienne et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Sans m'embrasser, son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle qui m'électrisait le corps. Mon cœur battait la chamade à présent. La pression de sa main se détendit. Les yeux fermés je défie les autres boutons jusqu'à sentir son torse sous mes doigts. Son nez frôla alors le mien et la pression de son corps m'allongea sur le lit.

Une main puissante me déplaça au centre. J'eus le souffle coupé. Je le vis dans sa splendeur : La chemise ouverte, le torse musclé, Un tatouage sur le bras, les cheveux mal coiffés, la barbe nouvelle des premiers jours, Ses cheveux étonnamment clairs et ses yeux gris. J'en eus une drôle de sensation dans mon corps, des vapeurs me montaient à la tête et ce n'était ni l'enhardissement ni l'alcool, c'était encore autre chose. Prise par une toux, il sembla qu'un voile s'était déposé sur les yeux, me rendant la vue trouble. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je sombrai dans un état second sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.


	4. Les marcheurs de cendres

** L**e soleil chatouilla désagréablement mon visage. Je m'éveillai, égarée : personne. Ma tête était lourde et j'avais des nausées. Il était possible que je n'aie pas supporté l'alcool, mais il était aussi probable que l'on m'ait drogué. Qu'avais-je fait hier et pourquoi je me retrouvais dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Les souvenirs de la veille ne me revinrent pas, je me souvenais vaguement de duels d'élèves, d'une capitale, Paris, ou Londres peut-être, rien de plus. Un peu inquiète, je pris les escaliers.

La réceptionniste m'indiqua qu'elle n'avait vu personne quitter l'hôtel ces dernières heures. C'était bizarre d'autant que la réceptionniste avait l'air d'émerger à cette heure mais je n'y fis plus attention. Et me voilà bloquée dans une ville inconnue, sans pouvoir transplaner. Tout à coup je paniquai, comment rejoindre Pré-au-lard ? Merde.

Maxenz était resté à Poudlard pour les vacances. Il vint me chercher en transplanant. Je dus essuyer sa pluie de questions. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Ecoute ça va d'accord »

Mais il était blanc comme un linge.

« Non ça ne va pas, j'ai apporté le journal, regarde. »

* * *

**''** **Les marcheurs de cendres font parler d'eux à nouveau**.  
_Les responsables des plus hauts services tués comme un avertissement._

Joel Dragovore, guérisseur et médicomage réputé, tué sur la route menant à son travail, Herbert Koytë haut fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie, le directeur de la gazette du sorcier, Agorald Minestrel ainsi que le ministre anglais du gouvernement moldu.

A chaque fois, la marque symptomatique des Mangemorts flottaient au-dessus de leur maison. Malgré la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les anciens Mangemorts et leurs partisans réunit dans un nouvel ordre appelé les « Marcheurs de cendres » comptent bien rétablir la terreur qui suivait le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres jadis. Toutes les forces du ministère sont déployées pour contrer la menace. **'**'

* * *

Je blêmis, Maxenz l'était encore plus que moi.

« C'est un cauchemar.. Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Tôt ce matin, lorsque les victimes allaient au travail, j'ai peur Alice, et si tout ça recommençait ? »

Le sentiment de culpabilité se fut aigüe. La panique était de mise dans le monde de la magie et pendant ce temps-là je débarquai.

Je parvins à un escalier quand j'entendis des voix, deux personnes semblaient se disputer juste au-dessus des marches, je me penchai et reconnu une tête brune et l'autre blonde, d'un blond presque blanc.

« Te fous pas de moi Malfoy, c'est une coïncidence si tu es soudainement nommé directeur de la gazette du sorcier juste après que le vrai directeur se soit fait tuer ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » grogna ce dernier.

« Je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Abaisse cette baguette Potter » dit calmement Malfoy

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça cette fois, tes relations de Sang-purs ne t'aideront pas à chaque fois, si tu disparais il y a une chance pour que tout ça s'arrête n'est-ce-pas. »

« Je ne te le conseille pas, n'oublie pas que l'on a un marché. »

« Je me fous de tes conseils Malfoy »

Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette à son tour.

« Reste en dehors de ça Potter » siffla-t-il

« Non, je ne laisserai personne d'autre souffrir à cause de toi. »

« Oh tu veux parler de la rouquine Weasley, Ginny c'est ça ? »

« Ne. Parle. Pas. D'Elle. Comme ça »

Malfoy eut un petit rire suffisant.

« Pas mal je dois avouer, elle a eu vite fait de chercher un meilleur amant que toi, elle a presque couru à ma porte en me suppliant de lui faire découvrir le plaisir. »

Il enchaina avec un rictus : « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper d'une traitre à son sang mais je dois admettre qu'elle m'a diverti quelque temps. »

Un cri suivit d'un sortilège fusa. Je sortis de ma torpeur et descendit précipitamment le grand escalier. Harry était à terre et Malfoy le toisait. Quand ils me virent, Harry se releva l'air gêné tandis que Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

« Alice, tu… tu as entendu des choses ? » balbutia-t-il

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, Draco Malfoy me semblait familier alors que nous avions à peine échangé plus qu'une discussion.

Une voix résonna dans mon dos.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça, la nuit dernière. » Je me retournai, Malfoy me lança mon stick à lèvres que j'avais effectivement dû oublier. Comment l'avait-il eu en sa possession ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Je lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais il tourna les talons et disparut.

* * *

** L**a rentrée se déroula normalement et la deuxième tâche du tournoi arriva. En entendant la conversation des profs je su qu'il s'agissait de sombrals à apprivoiser. La coupe avait sélectionné des champions n'ayant jamais vu la mort, par conséquent toute la difficulté y résidait. Les sombrals étaient enfermés dans un enclos près du domaine d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Curieuse, j'y fis un tour, j'entendais leur sabots, le froissement de leurs ailes mais je ne voyais rien, c'était un spectacle à la fois terrifiant et merveilleux. Tout à coup j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de la forêt interdite. Paniquée je me souvins de la cape en ma possession et la revêtit.

Des silhouettes sombres se distinguèrent. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur, les marcheurs de cendres! Une douzaine de personnes se regroupèrent, toutes portaient des masques.

« Détachez les et prenez-en un pour deux. » La voix était ferme et semblait appartenir à Malfoy.

« Vas y Mulciber qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

« La ferme, on va nous entendre, toi tu brûleras la maison du géant après avoir laissé la marque. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda bêtement une silhouette trapue.

L'homme se retourna lentement vers lui. « Tu contestes mes ordres ? »

Le fautif secouant vigoureusement la tête. Ils détachèrent l'enclos et je vis, stupéfaite, les silhouettes monter sur des bêtes invisibles avant de s'envoler. Deux personnes restèrent. La silhouette trapue leva la baguette vers la cabane mais la personne autoritaire attrapa son bras.

« Attend. » Ils se figèrent. La panique me gagna, m'avaient-ils entendu respirer ?

« _Expelliarmus_! » Le sortilège me frappa de plein fouet. La cape vola et je fus projetée brutalement contre l'herbe. La porte de la cabane d'Hagrid s'ouvrit d'un coup et un autre sortilège fusa. Hagrid fut stupéfié. La silhouette se retourna vers moi et me jaugea.

« Met la marque et prend un sombral. Vite ! »

L'homme me saisit brusquement par les cheveux ce qui m'arracha un cri. J'étais déjà à moitié sonnée mais son sortilège me fit définitivement perdre connaissance.


	5. Le prestigieux manoir Malefoy

Ma tête cognait de façon répétitive. J'ouvris péniblement un œil, puis un second. J'étais dans une geôle, une sorte de cave. Prisonnière. Mes mains étaient attachées par-derrière et me coupaient la circulation. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je embourbé ?  
J'eus droit à quelques morceaux de pain, surement des restes. Le jour passa, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. J'étais dans un état épouvantable. Je pouvais difficilement me lever, ce qui ressemblait le plus à des toilettes étaient à l'autre bout de la cave, et je renversai l'eau d'un sceau pou tenter de me laver. Mes plaies ne guérissaient pas comme si l'atmosphère même était malsaine.  
Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis des voix lointaines.

« Une élève de Poudlard »

« Je la connais. Amène la dans l'aile gauche. Et fais-la ressembler à quelque chose de regardable »

Je fus trainée dans un bac d'eau sans délicatesse et frottée par des elfes de maison. Ils arrangèrent mes cheveux par leur doigts de fées, me maquillèrent légèrement et me revêtirent une robe de styliste. C'était invraisemblable. J'étais faible, amaigrie et morte de peur dans une apparence de princesse. Les elfes me conduisirent dans une chambre luxueuse et refermèrent la porte à clef. Je n'avais évidemment pas ma baguette.  
De rage je frappa la porte et les fenêtre renforcées et ôta la robe hors de prix. Qu'ils m'achèvent en sous-vêtements plutôt que dans cette panoplie grotesque. La porte s'ouvrit et quand je reconnus le visage de l'individu, plus aucune remarques acerbes ne me vint. Je contempla le visage d'ange de mon bourreau.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Qui es-tu ?»

« Je te l'ai dis, je suis ass.. » Je me prit une gifle monumentale qui me coupa le souffle.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, qu'est-ce-que tu foutai là-bas, répond. »

Les larmes coulèrent toute seule mais je les refoulai par fierté.  
« Je voulais voir..les sombrals »

« Tu voulais voir les sombrals » répéta-t-il visiblement agaçé. «Et est-ce-que tu les a vu tes foutus sombrals ? »

« Non »

« Evidemment » Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Il n'y a que ceux qui ont contemplé la mort qui sont en mesure de les voir, et ceux qui l'ont causé bien sur. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu veux prouver quoi, que tu es au-dessus de ça, que la mort ne t'atteint pas ? »

« Mesure tes paroles » siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Je ne prétend pas rivaliser avec la mort, je choisis simplement mon camp. »

« _Voldemort._»

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Voldemort était pourri par l'orgueil. Il était normal qu'il se brûle les ailes. »

Il s'approcha et me regarda plus en détail. Je me souvins que j'étais en sous-vêtements. J'avais peur et conserva ma tête baissée. Il me leva le menton.

« Quand une âme est noircie elle est condamnée. La mienne l'est. » déclara-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« C'est toi qui a le libre-arbitre, soit tu te rallies aux vainqueurs, soit aux perdants. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

Il eut un soupir las. « C'est simple, je devrai te tuer. »

Douche froide. « Tu ne ferai pas ça.. »

Il haussa les épaules « Quelle importance, je ne te connais pas »

Comment pouvait-il être si froid, si insensible, si cruel ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à mes souvenirs ? »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un fin sourire. « Bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu serai si rapide. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Plus tard »

J'allai rétorquer quand il m'imposa le silence d'une main. « J'ai dis : Plus tard. »  
« Comprend une chose, ce n'est pas mon idéologie. Je me fous de l'issue que la guerre prendra, je veux juste être dans le camp des vainqueurs, point barre. »

Une égoïsme sans borne. Le séducteur type qui aligne les conquêtes sans jamais être satisfait, qui se moque des victimes tant qu'il reste dans le luxe. Aucun scrupules. Il me dégoutais.  
Prise d'une haine soudaine je le gifla sans ménagement. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre car il recula de deux bons mètres, surpris. Il leva à son tour la main mais se ravisa.

« Très bien. » articula-t-il en sortant, furieux.

La chambre était en fait une suite avec salle de bain personnelle et petite cuisine. Cela semblait iréel, mais avec le peu de temps qu'il devait me rester à vivre je pris un bain parfumé et m'endormit dans les draps à la senteur agréable. Mon cœur semblai tourner au ralenti. J'allai mourir pour une cause qui m'étais presque inconnue mais que je jugeai bonne.

Une faible lumière me réveilla. J'entendis des bruits de vêtements tomber au sol. Risquant un coup d'œil, je vis Drago se mettre torse nu. Malgré la situation, une bouffée d'attirance pour lui me submergea. Je la refréna aussitôt.

« Un problème ? » m'apostropha sèchement celui-ci.

Je secoua la tête. Il se glissa dans le lit et éteint la lumière. Nos respirations s'alternaient. Je n'osai ni parler ni bouger.

« Tu t'es mis dans de sales draps. » dit-il enfin.

La chaleur de son corps près de moi me troublait.

« Quand est-ce-que tu comptes le faire ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« ..Me tuer »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Pas avant demain. Dure journée »

Soudain j'explosa.  
« Ca te plait de jouer avec mes nerfs comme ca ! Qu'on en finisse alors ! »

Il grogna et ôta les couvertures.  
« Très bien, tu commences à m'agaçer à la réflexion »

La peur au ventre je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je le vis qui s'avançait, torse nu.  
« Un sacré caractère hein »

« Finis-en »

Il souria, sa main effleura ma hanche ce qui me fit sursauter, il parut réfléchir. Son visage s'approcha du mien, je sentis sa respiration.  
« Je trouve ça dommage, tu es plutôt mignonne en fait, ca attendra. »

Sans rien ajouter il s'éloigna et reprit sa place initial dans le lit. Pétrifiée, je m'y glissa toutefois le plus loin possible de lui. Le sommeil me gagna après quelques heures de veille.  
Le bruit de la douche me réveilla. Malefoy en sortit, une serviette autour des hanches. La vue de son corps à demi nue continuait de me faire un drôle d'effet, aussitôt je remonta la couverture jusqu'à mon cou, ce qui lui arracha un rictus moqueur. Il s'habilla dans la salle de bain et me jaugea.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Il y a le petit déj à la carte peut-être ? » dis-je avec ironie.

Il sourit. « A la carte non, mais tu peux faire un tour dans la manoir si tu restes sage. »  
Puis il sortit. Je pris une douche, avisa des vêtements propres sans doute apportés par des elfes de maison et emboîta le pas. Le manoir était immense et luxueux. Des elfes de maison marchaient d'un pas décidé dans plusieurs directions. De grands portraits, sans doute des sangs-purs se dressaient sur les murs et me regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Une pression tira sur ma robe, c'était un elfe de maison.

« Voulez-vous une collation Miss ? »

« Euh.. Oui ? »

Aussitôt elle m'amena jusque dans une gigantesque salle à manger déserte.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous apporte ce qu'il faut »  
J'eus droit à un déjeuner délicieux. Je m'en voulais de baigner dans ce luxe alors que j'ignorai ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Je demanda à l'elfe de maison mais elle détourna vivement le sujet.  
Le manoir était une cage dorée, je faisais les cent pas à l'intérieur. Aussitôt j'entendis plusieurs **Crac** familiers du transplanage et quelques sorciers se matérialisèrent accompagnés de filles légèrement vêtues. Ils riaient grassement et parlaient fort. J'eus soudain l'impression que ma présence était de trop quand l'un des sorciers me vit.  
« Hé c'est qui elle ? »

« Sais pas, elle est mignonne, Hé c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Alice » articulai-je.

« Alice ! Ca m'a l'air innocent ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Marcus »

« Ouais, trop innocent, on la prend avec nous ? »

« Allez ! » Ils me firent signe de venir, mais je restai sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait, fais pas ta timide hé ! »

« Va la chercher » Il m'attrapa par le bras.

Je criai « Lachez-moi ! » Ils me faisaient mal.

« Lâche la Dolohov »

« Ah Draco, 'scuse on croyait que.. »

« Tu croyai mal. » dit froidement Malefoy qui sortait d'une pièce. « Viens » fit-il à mon égard. Je le suivis et reconnu le chemin de la chambre.

Sur le lit miroitait quelque chose. Malefoy surprit mon regard.  
« La cape d'invisibilité de Potter, prend-la, il y a de l'argent pour que tu prenne le taxi jusque Londres, de là tu appelera tes petits copains pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. »

« Je ne comprend pas »

« C'est simple, tu es libre de partir. »  
J'étais perdue. Je rencontra son regard et sans me l'expliquer je lui effleura la main dans un remerciement muet.

Il fronça les sourcils comme peu habitué à un geste de tendresse et embraya :  
« Sache que le ministère est pris, c'est un peu la panique à l'extérieur mais Poudlard devrait rester protégé un temps. » Il ouvrit la porte comme pour me faire signe qu'il était temps que je parte. Je ramassa la cape et l'argent mais je marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte.

« Merci » murmurais-je. J'eus une terrible envie de l'embrasser sur la joue, un élan innocent, quelque chose qui contrasterait avec son quotidien que j'imaginais être rempli de coups d'un soir et de violences. Mais je n'en fis rien et quitta l'endroit tout en sentant son regard fixé sur ma nuque.


	6. Retour au manoir

**L**e taxi me déposa à Londres et Maxenz se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner et me chercher. Il était fatiguant à force de montrer son inquiétude et ses reproches.

« Où tu étais passée encore !? Tu ne te rends pas compte, le ministère est pris Jeanne ! Les marcheurs de cendres sont en train de prendre le contrôle ! »

Ce n'était pas très gentil mais je le congédiai abruptement. J'avais besoin d'être seule et de ressasser tout ça. Le tournoi fut finalement annulé en raison de l'augmentation de danger, ainsi que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Un bon quart d'élèves fut renvoyé chez eux par des parents inquiets. Tous les jours, les journaux annonçaient des nouvelles lugubres, cadavres retrouvés, sortilèges impardonnables à foison. Les semaines s'écoulèrent et mon inquiétude grandit car je ne voyais nul trace d'Harry. Les élèves étaient terrifiés, il n'y avait plus de rires dans les couloirs et même Miss Teigne paraissait moins teigneuse. Le couvre-feu était de mise. Poudlard était bien triste.

Lautrie était repartie chez elle et je désespérais d'avoir un jour des nouvelles.

Maxenz veillait constamment sur moi. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et avait l'air d'une rock-star, ce qui avait un effet assez comique. Un soir il m'accompagnait dans la salle Gryffondor et me fit une confidence.

« Tu sais, je m'excuse si j'ai pu sembler lourd ces derniers temps mais je tenais absolument à te protéger. Parce que je t'aime bien tu sais.. »  
Mal à l'aise je pris congé, et montant quatre à quatre les escaliers de mon dortoir, je me dis que je ne pouvais plus rester à Poudlard. L'ambiance devenait intenable.

Le lendemain matin, mes craintes se confirmèrent. La gazette du sorcier annonçait que le « Petit Potter avait été capturé » Au vue du ton sarcastique, il était évident que la gazette appartenait aux marcheurs de cendres. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, les choses n'étaient pas sures, pire c'était carrément dangereux, mais de devoir passer mes journées avec les regards insistants de Maxenz, des élèves qui apprenaient chaque matin la mort de leurs proches me décida à partir.

J'étais toutefois prisonnière des transports moldus car dans l'incapacité de transplaner. Il fallait que je retrouve Harry, il était l'espoir. Passée Pré-au-Lard, je pris le bus pour Londres, j'eus dans l'idée de retrouver Hermione Granger.

Elle m'avait laissé un numéro de cellulaire que je pouvais joindre. Miraculeusement elle décrocha d'une voix pateuse. Elle m'enjoignit de la suivre, ils avaient formé un groupe de résistants dans les montagnes. Elle accepta de me chercher rapidement en transplanant puis se ravisa l'air horrifié.

« Et si tu n'es pas Alice ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Bien sur que je suis..moi ! »

Je du lui fournir des détails sur mes parents et notre première rencontre pour qu'elle soit rassurée.

La « résistance » avait investi un grand chalet de montagne moldu. Hermione me fit entrer. Elle me présenta aux autres : Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Fleur Delacour, Hestia Jones, Fred, Molly et Arthur Weasley et Emmeline Vance. Chacun me fit un bref signe de tête excepté Fleur qui me fit la bise d'un ton enjoué.

« Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phœnix » se contenta de dire Hermione. « Le quartier général a été découvert alors on se cache ici en essayant de rallier le plus de personnes à notre cause, et également de savoir où ils ont mis Harry. » La neige tombait fortement dans cette région nordique. Chaque jour, les possibilités de la cachette d'Harry furent étudiées.

« On pense qu'il doit être au manoir Malfoy, c'est là qu'est leur QG, ils l'ont kidnappé symboliquement pour nous montrer qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir mais on a pas encore de certitudes. » Hermione essayait de se montrer forte mais la tristesse dans ses yeux la trahissait. Au fil des jours, quelques membres rejoignirent l'ordre. Hagrid s'était cassé les dents à essayer de rallier les géants mais sans succès. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'Ordre du Phoenix ne se révélait pas particulièrement efficace. Toutefois Hermione vint me voir un soir dans le petit réduit du chalet qui me servait de chambre.

« Alice, accompagne moi, je suis sure qu'il est là-bas. J'ai été idiote, on a attendu trop longtemps, si ça tombe il est.. enfin, s'il te plait, viens avec moi. » Son air décidé me convaincu. Son regard était déterminé et ses longs cheveux châtains emmêlés ne parvenaient pas à l'étayer. Nous fûmes une dépêche de 7 personnes : 2 anciens Aurors, 3 jeunes élèves dont une Gryffondor et deux Serdaigles en quête d'adrénaline, enfin Hermione et moi. Une armée de fortune pour s'attaquer au QG des passeurs de cendres… Le plan.. non il n'y en avait vraisemblablement pas. Hermione d'ordinaire si logique et anticipatrice avait ses idées fixées sur le sauvetage d'Harry. Dès qu'Harry avait été trouvé, il fallait transplaner immédiatement en avertissant les autres. Pour cela, Hermione nous avait donné les fameux gallions ensorcelés qu'elle avait déjà utilisé jadis.

Nous étions prêt pour l'opération sauvetage. Du moins c'était ce que nous pensions…

Nous devions rester discrets. De mon côté je devais rester avec les Aurors et deux des trois élèves n'avaient pas encore leur permis de transplaner. Finalement nous décidâmes que les élèves ne nous accompagneraient pas, c'était trop dangereux et sans leur permis cela se révélerait plus difficile. J'accompagna donc Hermione, tandis que les anciens Aurors transplanèrent de leur côté.

Après le désagréable choc du transplanage, Je lâchai le bras d'Hermione en contemplant les dorures du très chic manoir Malfoy. Le salon formait une grande voûte où des arabesques de peinture dorée se mêlaient à des figurines de sang-purs. Hermione les regardaient d'un air dégouté. Personne n'avait remarqué notre présence car Hermione nous avait fait transplaner dans une aile reculée du manoir. Les Aurors faisaient le gué tandis qu'Hermione et moi parcoururent le manoir, caché sous la cape d'Harry.

Je pus guider Hermione jusqu'au « cachot » où elle aussi avait séjourné avant d'être torturée par Bellatrix.

A l'aide d'un Alohmora, la porte s'ouvrit. Voir l'endroit de nos souffrances nous fit un drôle d'effet et je sentais Hermions se raidir. Une masse était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cave.

« Harry ! » chuchota Hermione.

Celui-ci, visiblement apeuré se redressa.

« Harry, c'est moi Hermione ! »

« Hermione, tu es venue ! Où es-tu ? »

« Sous la cape, rejoint-nous. »

« Qui est avec toi ? »

« Alice »

« Non, ça ne marchera pas. En première année la cape nous accueillait tous les trois mais on a trop grandi depuis. » Je sentis Hermione et Harry se crisper car un bruit venait de retentir à l'étage. Aussitôt je fit basculer la cape.

« Allez-y tous les deux, dépêchez-vous, Hermione je ne sais pas transplaner, viens me chercher dès que tu repars. »

« Je te le promet, Harry viens, vite ! » Nous dûmes nous y mettre à deux pour le lever tellement il était à bout de souffle, probablement à cause d'endoloris à répétition. Le Crac retentit et ils disparurent. Tout à coup j'entendis un cri suivit d'un hurlement plus poussé puis des pas à l'étage. Horrifiée je vis deux hommes bondirent vers moi et m'attraper brutalement. Ils me menèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger et me jetèrent à terre comme un morceau de viande. Quelques passeurs de cendres étaient réunis, en me relevant je reconnus Dolohov, l'homme du train, un homme aux cheveux longs et blancs et deux femmes très maquillées.

« C'est qui elle ? » questionna abruptement l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« Je la reconnais, une prof, je crois, de Poudlard » avisa l'homme du train.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Dans le cachot »

Là-dessus l'homme aux cheveux longs s'approcha de moi, la bouche tordue de rage et m'ingligea un sortilège dont je me souvins longtemps : _Endoloris_. Je ne put décrire ce qui m'assaillit mais il me sembla que chaque partie de mon corps criait pour qu'elles soient libérées de la souffrance.

« La garce, elle était avec Potter, surveillez-là. »

Il partir d'un pas énervé.  
«Je la reconnais. » dit enfin l'un d'entre eux.

C'était un des Marcheurs qui voulait que je les suive au manoir.

« C'était la pute de Draco même » ajouta-t-il.

« N'en parle pas à Lucius ou il va avoir des problèmes »

« Et alors c'est son problème justement, il avait qu'à nous la laisser, on l'aurait pas laissé filer nous ! »

« Sois pas stupide Marcus, tu t'écrase et c'est tout. »

Le dénommé Marcus jura puis se tut. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent soudain.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se pas.. » Il se figea net en m'aperçevant.

« Tu devrai penser à mieux surveiller tes putes, Dragco » railla Marcus.

« Pardon ? » dit ce dernier d'un ton glacial.

Marcus eut l'air de regretter ses paroles. Un silence de mort s'installa.

« Euh, enfin je veux dire, elle était là la dernièr… »

Mais Malefoy venait de le prendre à la gorge et le jeta sans ménagement deux mètres plus loin.  
« Il n'y a pas de dernière fois, elle n'est jamais venue, c'est clair ? » fit-il en quête d'approbation.

Marcus se massait la gorge, penaud. Tous acquiescèrent.  
L'homme aux cheveux longs pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tu es là Draco, tu es au courant des nouvelles j'imagine ? »

« Oui…père. »

Il se tourna vers les autres passeurs. « Je veux que vous trouviez Potter et la sang-de-bourbe. Sur le champ » Tous s'activèrent et quittèrent la salle excepté les Malfoy.

« Tu connais cette fille ? » demanda Lucius.

Draco secoua la tête « Jamais vu. »

Lucius scruta quelques secondes son fils puis déclara : « Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce laissant une tension palpable entre nous.

Sans un mot, Draco me prit le bras, mais mon corps ne me soutenait plus, drogué par la douleur que je ressentais encore.

Je murmura son nom en priant pour qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal.

Celui-ci exauça ma prière et passa mon bras sur ses épaules en me portant à moitié. Je reconnus sa chambre, il me déposa sur le lit et me couvrit d'un drap. Je me heurta une dernière fois à ses yeux envoutants avant de perdre connaissance.

Je m'éveillai avec un mal de crâne. Les souvenirs récents me revinrent et la tristesse m'envahit.

« Hermione, ta promesse… » fis-je tout haut.

« Granger hein ? » Je sursauta, Draco se tenait assis sur le fauteuil, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? « Evidemment, il fallait que la sang-de-bourbe aille sauver Saint-Potter … »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! »

Il se leva, irrité. « C'est pourtant à cause d'elle que tu es là ! »

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, il était véritablement en colère.

« Je t'ai donné la possibilité de partir, la fuite sur un plateau d'argent et je te revois là, tu peux m'expliquer ?! » De rage il balaya le pot de fleur de la table de chevet qui alla se briser par terre. Surprise, je repoussai les couvertures pour me lever et m'expliquer mais ma tête me tourna violemment et j'eus un vertige.

Lorsqu'il se fut dissipé, la porte s'était déjà refermé sur lui, me laissant seule dans la pièce hostile.

J'appuyais vigoureusement dessus en espérant qu'ils reçoivent mon SOS. La porte était bien sur fermée à clef. Je fis les cent pas. Au bout d'unt emps indeterminé, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il passa sans mot dire et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant d'un air résigné.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » tentai-je.

« Ils sauront, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu ne pourras pas quitter le manoir, pas…vivante. »

Je fermai les yeux sous le choc. Hermione, Harry, ils m'avaient abandonné. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine.  
« Il faut bien se battre pour ses convictions. » Déglutis-je, pas encore sure d'accepter mon sort

J'entendis un rire bref. « Pas quand elles vous tuent.. »

« Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'y risquer sa vie justement »

Il se redressa. « C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, comment peut-on mourir pour une cause. »

« On dirait que tu manques de motivation » dis-je doucement.

« Peut-être »

Un silence s'installa suite à cette réponse incertaine.

Il s'allongea à côté, fixant le plafond, et je fis de même.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir chacun de notre côté.

* * *

Quelque chose me réveilla, c'était chaud voire brûlant. Draco bougea à côté en maugréant. Le gallion brillait de mille feux.

« ..Hermione ! Elle va venir, elle vient pour moi »

Draco eut soudain l'air plus réveillé « Granger, venir ici ? Elle va se faire tuer, les marcheurs font tous le guet en bas. »

Ca ne pouvait pas prendre cette tournure…

« Donne moi ton gallion » Ordonna-t-il en commençant une manœuvre magique puis stoppa net.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, dis-lui qu'elle ne doit pas venir, qu'on trouvera une autre soution, envoie lui un message ! »

Il eut l'air grave. « Si je fais ça je trahis mon propre camp. »

« Si tu fais ça, tu lui sauve la vie ! »

« Non. Je suis désolée Alice »

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. « Tu préférerai la laisser mourir plutôt que de prendre un petit risque »

« Ecoute Granger est assez grande pour.. »

« Non » L'interrompis-je. « Je… » Désorientée, je ramassa le gallion et bondit hors du lit.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? » rugissait Drago.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit et notre conversation me revint. Je me retourna et saisit sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! » Il fut projeté contre le chambranle du lit, une grimace de douleur tordait son beau visage.

« J'espère que tu trouveras ta cause, Draco. »

Là-dessus je couru comme une déchainée. Sa baguette était puissante et je la sentais vibrer dans ma main, toutefois je parvins à la contrôler et j'envoya un message à Hermione grâce au gallion, elle devait me retrouver en haut, dans la chambre d'ami. Je laissai tomber la baguette volontairement. C'était quitte ou double. Le sang me tapait à la tête, j'entendais du bruit en bas et à l'étage.

Enfin le Crac retentit et Hermione apparut elle me tendit de suite sa main. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que Draco apparut. Il ne fit pas de geste pour me retenir, il se contenta de me regarder, détourna la tête et partit. Hermione m'attrapa la main et le décor disparut. J'avais quitté le manoir et les flocons de neige qui s'écrasaient contre mes cheveux me signifièrent que la résistance avait réussi.


	7. Aurevoir Poudlard

** H**arry avait souffert de ses blessures, il avait le bras salement amoché et une partie de la joue brulée. Il se reposait au chalet. Hermione m'écrasa entre ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente, Oh Alice, je suis désolée, tout s'est passé si vite, et Kingsley nous a dit qu'ils étaient là et … »

« C'est bon Hermione, tout va bien »

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, j'avais survécu une deuxième fois à la mort. Ce manoir avait sa marque menaçante sur moi mais je m'en étais sortie. Toutefois, cet endroit signifiait autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. L'alliance avait grossi entretemps et tous étaient heureux de voir qu'Harry était sain et sauf. Le souvenir de Malfoy planait dans ma tête, je le revoyais en colère, puis étrangement calme, et enfin redevenant le lâche qu'il était au premier abord. Je soupirai et chassa ces idées de ma tête.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione m'annonça qu'Harry se sentait mieux, j'alla donc le voir.

« Salut Harry »

« Alice, content de te voir »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ça va, Ils ont tenu à me garder en vie apparemment ! » s'ensuivit un rire jaune.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il se racla la gorge. « Oui, Ginny. »

« Oh. La sœur de Georges je crois qu'elle n'est pas ici, tu.. .tu la connaissais bien »

« C'était ma petite amie. »

« C'était ? Elle .. ? »

« Elle va bien » me rassura-t-il. « Mais elle est partie. Elle m'a quitté et elle est retournée vivre auprès de sa famille. »

« Je suis désolée Harry. »

Il secoua la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux « Je veux tuer ce salaud, je veux tuer Malfoy »

« … Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

« Il l'a séduite ! » Harry commençait à crier.

« Calme-toi Harry ! » Fis-je en ne sachant plus très bien où me mettre.

« Non, tu ne peux pas savoir, il l'a séduite et il l'a laissé tomber une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est ça son but, m'humilier toujours plus, je dois en finir. C'est l'héritier des Malfoy, le pilier sur lequel les Marcheurs s'appuient, s'il disparait on aura enfin la paix ! »

Horrifiée je m'éloignai de lui.

« Tu perds la tête… »

« Si tu n'es pas avec nous tu es contre nous. » Là-dessus il claqua la porte.

Bouleversée je consultai Hermione. Elle soupira.

« Il a vraiment mal encaissé la trahison de Ginny et je crois que tout ça lui est monté à la tête. Il a un sacré désir de vengeance. »

Une décision fut prise : celle de revenir à Poudlard, c'était le seul endroit que l'on pouvait qualifier de sûr.

* * *

**D**e nombreux Crac de transplanage furent entendus à Pré-au-Lard, le château de Poudlard déployait ses tours et ses mystères au loin.

La moitié des élèves étaient partis. Les professeurs s'employaient à user de sortilèges de défense, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Les élèves qui avaient séjournés avec nous répandirent la nouvelle qu'Harry était de nouveau parmi nous. Celui-ci vint me trouver.

« Alice, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, c'était idiot. »

« Ça ne fait rien. »

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il m'emmena à un certain étage du château.

« C'est une salle spéciale. On l'appelle la salle sur demande, il suffit de passer trois fois devant en souhaitant quelque chose très fort et la salle s'adapte. Je te montre. »

Il s'exécuta et une porte apparut. En la franchissant je vis l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une maison, une cheminée où ronronnait un feu, un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, et sur une table, la photo de Ginny.

« C'est un havre de paix » reprit-il « C'est comme ça que je me l'imagine, la maison que je n'ai jamais eu, mes parents et elle. Comme si la guerre n'existait pas. C'est dans cette salle que j'ai sauvé la vie à Malfoy d'ailleurs » Grinça-t-il

« Tu sais, Malfoy, il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le pense. »

« Peut-être, mais les Marcheurs sont une menace, ce sont des meurtriers Alice, le pardon n'est pas chose facile, ils ont tués tous ceux que j'aimai, mes parents, mes amis, mon parrain… »

« Il s'agit de trouver un terrain d'entente. » conclue-je.

En passant près du dortoir, un hurlement se fit entendre. Une fillette venait d'apprendre que sa mère avait été grièvement blessée dans une attaque de Marcheurs. Evidemment elle ne pouvait se rendre à St Mangouste. Le désespoir se lisait sur le visage de la fillette de 1ère année. Ce serait la dernière victime directe ou indirecte, je m'engagerais à tenir cette promesse faite à moi-même.

La gazette était sous l'emprise des Marcheurs, ainsi il s'agissait là d'un bon moyen pour communiquer avec eux sans risquer sa peau. Une chouette effraie choisie dans la volière devait faire l'affaire.

* * *

**«** Nous décidons de trouver un terrain d'entente. Vous avez le ministère, les services sanitaires, l'emprise sur la communauté non magique et la mainmise sur le quatrième pouvoir que sont les médias. Cessons là les hostilités, imposons-nous une entente afin d'éviter de nouvelles victimes.

Le professorat de Poudlard. **»**

* * *

... Bon d'accord, je ne faisais pas_ vraiment_ partie du corps enseignant, mais ils y prêteraient plus attention que venant d'une assistante dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Après avoir attaché le mot à la patte de la chouette elle vola vers un destinataire.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, par curiosité j'allai voir la salle sur demande. Au bout de trois passages elle s'ouvrit. En voyant ce qu'elle offrait je fus sonnée. Il s'agissait de la chambre de Draco, située au manoir. La salle avait imité point par point ce décor. Étrange la chambre où je pensais mourir était celle où j'avais ressenti le plus de bonheur. Car c'était là la pensée que j'avais eu en passant devant la salle sur demande, de me montrer ce lieu. Tout à coup j'eus peur, peur de ces sentiments que je ne contrôlais pas.

Maxenz apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la volière.

« Ta chouette est revenue. »

« Bien, merci »

La chouette me tendit sa patte, il était écrit en écriture très fine et penchée :

* * *

**«** Nous voulons une réunion des Sangs-purs, la liste officielle sera communiquée dans la gazette. De là naîtra une élite qui réformera le monde de la magie, resté trop longtemps dans l'ombre à cause de sangs-de-bourbes et des traîtres à-leur-sang. Une fois rétablie, Potter devra s'exiler et vivre comme un moldu. Les victimes s'arrêteront. **»**

* * *

Le message était clair.

Ils avaient dû serrer les dents pour ne pas exiger la mort d'Harry, mais un exil coupé du monde de la magie pouvait s'apparenter à une forme de mort. Une dénaturation pour un sorcier. Je donna la lettre à Harry qui hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Les professeurs étaient consternés. C'était une drôle d'atmosphère, nous avions perdu mais la vie allait continuer avec un goût d'amertume prononcé.

La gazette renseignait la liste. Elle contenait environ 80 noms. Ceux qui revenaient de façon répétitive étaient les Black, très nombreux et un bon nombre de Greengrass et de Carrow. Les Malfoy se défendaient à une petite dizaine. Je lus quelques noms, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Graham Pritchard, Allegra Pritchard, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Montague, , Draco Malfoy, Terrence Higgs, Graham Selwyn, Alice Mayer, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini etc.

Je soupirai. Qu'allait être la vie ?

Une minute... **Alice Mayer** ? !

Une Sang-pur … ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à la nature de mon sang. Je pensais être une née-moldue, mes parents n'ont jamais montré de prédispositions à la magie. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre..

La réunion se déroulait dans quatre jours. Flitwick organisa une veillée pour tous les élèves restés à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la fin de Poudlard, les passeurs n'avaient manifesté aucun désir d'investir le château, toutefois l'ère qui s'annonçait s'avérait glaciale.

C'était peut-être l'occasion de découvrir mes origines, caresser ma place dans la communauté magique.

L'Ordre du Phœnix fut convié à Poudlard pour la dernière soirée. Je voulus pénétrer dans le dortoir de Gryffondor où j'avais élu domicile sans toutefois avoir été soumise au choix du Choixpeau, mais j'entendis des voix par la porte entrouverte.

« Sèche tes larmes Hermione, il n'y aura pas mort d'homme cette fois »

Des reniflements furent audibles.

« C'est juste que… que je ne peux pas croire que tu nous quitte, c'est tellement...tellement »

« Injuste » coupa une voix inconnue aux accents chaleureux « Nous ne t'oublierons pas Harry, quoiqu'il se passe »

« C'est une promesse ?» fit la voix d'Harry.

« Faite par trois amis de longues dates, tu en es Her-mignonne ? »

« Bien sûr, pour toujours et à jamais , Ron, Harry et.. »

« ... Hermione » conclurent les deux autres.

Quelques rires nerveux suivirent.

« Vous vous souvenez de tout ce qu'on a pu faire dans cet endroit ? »

Je m'approcha tout doucement afin d'apercevoir les interlocuteurs. Les trois amis étaient assis devant la cheminée, assis en rond à la manière d'un groupe d'adolescents.

« Quand Sirius est apparu pour la première fois juste là dans les flammes, il disait qu'il était fier au sujet de l'AD. » fit remarquer Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, comme un hommage que chacun respecta.

« Ces recoins doivent encore abriter des chaussettes et des chapeaux à l'intention des elfes de maison, n'est-ce-pas Hermione ? »

« A moins qu'ils n'aient été volés par des Ronflaks cornus » releva Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Ronflak cornu ? » souleva Ron

« Aucune idée… »

Je m'éclipsai doucement, laissant ces amis se dire adieu et raviver une dernière fois leurs souvenirs.

Ce fut lâche mais j'évitai les au revoir avec mes amis, c'était peut-être lâche, ou ça l'était surement mais ce fut ainsi. Je passai devant le château, le village lointain de Pré-au-Lard, la cabane d'Hagrid. En quelques mois j'avais amassé assez de souvenirs pour pleurer sur toute le long de la route. Que devait-il en être pour les trois éternels amis ?

* * *

**U**ne fois de plus, une nouvelle vie semblait s'offrir à moi.


	8. Salazar Serpentard

** L**e lieu de la « réunion » était un terrain de Quidditch vide, idéal pour contenir un nombre élevé de personnes. La boule au ventre, je savais que j'allai croiser les sangs-purs qui m'avaient maltraité au manoir, ainsi j'avais fait l'achat d'une cape de voyage au capuchon large.

Une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes, debout et au maintien irréprochables, elles semblaient attendre. Le double vint les rejoindre et les Cracs se firent entendre en résonnance aux quatre coins du terrain de Quidditch. Aussitôt je cachai mon visage à moitié et me plaça à côté d'un homme corpulent.

Une cloche résonna et les Sangs-purs se mirent en cercle, je suivis le mouvement, toujours anxieuse.

Une silhouette se détacha et vint se placer au centre. Elle portait un masque qu'elle enleva. Il s'agissait d'une femme, elle était d'une beauté noble malgré les rides qui parsemaient son visage.

« _Très_ chers amis de Sang-pur, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit afin de proclamer la reconnaissance de chacun envers la supériorité de notre race. Nous n'aurons pu à être dérangé par les Sangs impurs et pouvons dès maintenant afficher la hiérarchie enfin reconnue. L'histoire sera réécrite, tous les Sang-purs résideront dans un manoir aux dimensions de château, de là nous promulguerons nos lois comme selon les anciennes monarchies. Le temps est venu de s'affirmer ! » S'écria-t-elle dans un geste théâtral.

Partout les silhouettes applaudissaient.

« Montrez-vous amis Marcheurs, grâce à vous nous prenons le pouvoir qui nous est dus. »

Une vingtaine de silhouette se détachèrent du cercle vers l'intérieur et ôtèrent leurs masques. Je reconnus les résidents du manoir, Dolohov, le dénommé Marcus, l'homme du train, une bonne dizaine que je ne pus identifier, deux femmes visiblement sœurs à l'allure aristocratique, et pour finir l'homme aux cheveux longs aux côtés de son fils, Draco. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil à la foule, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Ils furent accueillis en éloge par la foule.

« Et maintenant, amis de Sang-purs, dévoilez-vous au grand jour ! »

C'était de ce que je redoutais, mais je m'exécutai. Je reconnus de nombreux visages, la fille brune qui m'insupportait, quelques rapides connaissances de Serpentard, une minorité de Serdaigle, un ou deux Poufsouffles. Et aucun Gryffondor.

« Je ne vois pas la famille Weasley » ricana un grand échalas au visage rembruni.

« Les traîtres à leur sang ne sont pas accueillis ici. » dit la femme d'un ton glacial.

Je voulais à tout prix éviter le regard de Malfoy et de ceux qui étaient dans le manoir, ils allaient me dénoncer, avouer qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans la liste

… Mais rien ne se passa.

Si j'avais bien compris, ils comptaient vivre comme à l'époque de Louis XVI, dans un château de Versailles bis, où la ''_cour de Sang-pur_'' pourrait siéger à son aise.

La femme qui avait pris la parole en premier communiqua alors une adresse pour que nous puissions transplaner, et disparut en un Crac sonore.

Paniquée je vis autour de moi des sorciers et sorcières disparaître, j'avisa un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à transplaner, devant ma mine paniqué, il esquissa un sourire et me proposa son bras que j'attrapa sans hésiter. Une fois la drôle de sensation évanouie je jetai un œil autour de moi. Un gigantesque château de couleur argenté se dressait devant ma mine ébahie. Les arabesques et enluminures étaient fignolées en vert intense.

La femme qui se voulait notre guide se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Voici le château de Salazar Serpentard, là où il se replia après avoir contesté l'autorité des trois autres fondateurs de l'école de magie, Poudlard. Après vous chers amis. »

Les gens avancèrent, visiblement satisfaits par l'endroit.

« C'est la première fois que vous voyez quelque chose de tel, n'est-ce-pas ? » chuchota une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai, il s'agissait du garçon qui m'avait fait transplaner.

Je rougis. « Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Oui si l'on se réfère à votre mine ébahie » sourit-il. « Je vous en prie, avançons, miss ? »

« Mayer, Alice Mayer. »

« Enchanté, Graham Selwyn. » Il déposa un baiser sur ma main, très vieille France.

« Après vous Miss Mayer. »

Le hall était empirique, magnifique, partout la figurine du serpent était inscrite, statufié, maçonné ou gravée. Des tapis luxueux s'étendaient sous nos pieds, des elfes de maison se pressaient pour prendre nos capes et nous apportaient des rafraichissements. C'était à couper le souffle. Un panneau vert indiquait la répartition des suites selon les noms. Je me trouvai au troisième étage, à quelques intervalles de Graham.

« Je t'y accompagne » jugea ce dernier. Malgré moi je jetai un œil aux sang-purs mais le visage angélique de Draco Malfoy n'apparaissait nulle part. Graham m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le remerciai.

« Nous allons vivre comme des rois » susurra-t-il.

« Vraiment, mais…et les autres ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « La population magique ne sera pas en reste, ils vivront selon leur loyauté, tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? »

« Non » m'empressai-je de dire. « Je connaissais quelques personnes ,c'est tout »

« Tu ferai bien de les oublier » Puis son sourire revint à la surface. « Apelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, quelque chose que les elfes de maison ne sauront exaucer par exemple… » Il partit en prenant soin d'afficher un sourire béat qui me fit rire. Mais peu importe, il fallait que je parte au plus vite de cet endroit. Toutes mes valises, je ne sais par quel soin étaient posées dans ma suite (_magnifique en passant_).

J'attendis le soir sans prendre part aux festivités qui avaient l'air de se dérouler dans le grand hall. Moins on me remarquait, mieux c'était. Vers trois heures du matin quand la fête eut l'air terminée depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, je me glissai hors de ma suite, je me débrouillerai pour récupérer mes valises mais c'aurait été trop suspect de les prendre. A pas de loup je descendis l'escalier lorsqu'une ombre reflétée à la chandelle me mis en garde. Je jura intérieurement pour ne plus avoir en ma possession la cape, que j'avais laissé à Harry.

« Problème d'insomnie, Miss Mayer ? » susurra la voix de Malfoy Sr.

Et merde…

« Oui, j'ai… du mal à me faire à mon nouvel environnement. »

Je n'avais pas oublié que j'avais éprouvé la plus vive douleur de ma vie à cause de cette ordure. Aussitôt ma voix restait froide et mon regard dur, il dut le remarquer car il me lança :

« J'imagine que votre petite escapade dans mon manoir avec Potter n'était qu'un geste irréfléchi, en conséquent je serai d'accord pour fermer les yeux dessus, à titre exceptionnel. »

Étaient-ce là ses excuses pour m'avoir infligé un sortilège impardonnable ? Ce type me faisait froid dans le dos. Il poursuivit : « Je vous conseillerai de remonter dans votre suite Miss Mayer, vous risquez de prendre froid. »

« Je… oui, j'y vais de ce pas, bonsoir »

Il hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas, attendant que je remonte. Rouge comme une enfant prise en faute je me résolu à remonter. La fuite sera pour demain.

* * *

La nuit fut agitée. Et aux premières lueurs de l'aube je ne pu me rendormir. Après une douche, je me dirigea vers la penderie où mes affaires avaient été entreposées et je fus estomaquée quand je découvris qu'en plus de celles-ci pendaient de somptueuses robes de bal, des robes portefeuilles qui devaient valoir cher, des escarpins veloutés et des sous-vêtements luxueux. Je décidai de garder mes habits les plus communs que je possédais. A peine poussé la porte de ma suite que je tombai nez à nez avec une fille à moitié nue qui trottinait dans le couloir. Elle rougit que je la surprenne et se sentit obligée de me parler.

« Salut ! Euh, tu es déjà réveillée ? » La situation, grotesque me donna un sourire.

« Mal dormi, je vois que la nuit a été courte pour toi ! » lançai-je, taquine. Jamais je n'aurai osé une raillerie envers un Sang-pur la veille, mais j'eus l'impression que mon séjour plus ou moins forcé allait se prolonger, autant que je m'y sente à l'aise, de plus elle avait l'air sympathique. La fille rougit comme une pivoine.

« Oh, oui, un peu, enfin… Tu sais ce que c'est ! En fait je n'ai pas osé prendre une douche chez lui et euh je peux emprunter la tienne ? »

« Euh oui mais tu n'as pas une chambre ? »

« Si bien sûr mais elle est au 1er étage et je n'ose pas trop, tu sais… »

« Te balader dans cette tenue » la coupais-je « Tu peux les utiliser sans problèmes. »

« Merci » soupira la fille, rassurée.

Je regardais par la fenêtre le fabuleux jardin qui s'étendait au pied du château pendant que ma nouvelle amie se douchait.

Elle sortit avec les vêtements qu'elle avait sous le bras en arrivant, vêtements assez léger et luxueux par conséquent.

« Je te remercie, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, les gens sont plutôt snobs à vrai dire… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » la pensée d'un homme aux cheveux longs me revint en mémoire, je grimaçai.

« Quel est ton nom au fait ? »

« Allegra » sourit la fille « Allegra Pritchard »

« Alice. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Alice comment ? »

« Mayer »

« Ça ne me dit rien, ta famille ne doit pas être assez répandue ici »

Encore une victime du culte de Sang-pur…

« Non, en effet, je suis la dernière représentante » dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Le sien reprit de l'envergure.

« Bien ! Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? »

« J'en suis ! »

Il y avait plusieurs salles à manger et nous choisîmes celle qui donnait accès au jardin.

Les elfes de maison nous préparaient de gourmands puddings et des gâteaux qui donnaient le vertige.

« C'est vraiment sympa les elfes de maison en serviteurs, c'est pratique » déclarait Allegra en se léchant le bout des doigts « Mon père en possédait quelques un mais le jour où l'un d'entre eux est tombé sur une chaussette alors là, c'était la fin du monde ! Ça ne coûte pas très cher tu sais mais bon c'est pas très loyal en y réfléchissant. »

J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention aux immondices qu'elle sortait et ma sympathie pour elle s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. Les sang-purs étaient complètement dans leur utopie de supériorité ? Pathétique pensai-je. J'entendis tout à coup ma voisine s'esclaffer.

« Ooh mate-moi les beaux gosses là-bas, près du billard, ils sont canons ! »

Je tournai la tête et avisa un groupe de Serpentards. Je reconnus Pansy Parkinson, Pucey, Warrington, Zabini et Charlie.

« Lesquels ? » fis-je, soudain curieuse de sa réponse.

« Le brun aux cheveux bouclés, Adrian Pucey, il est mignon et le brun aux cheveux courts taillé à la serpe, c'est un Selwyn, de la famille proche de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, un bon parti si tu veux mon avis. Et… »

Elle demeura en suspens en voyant arriver un quatrième garçon.

« Vraiment un bon parti » fit-elle en replongeant dans son gâteau, le visage cramoisi. Je ris intérieurement, Draco Malfoy faisait visiblement son petit effet auprès de la gente féminine. Un regard circulaire me le confirma. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder discrètement la table des garçons (et de Parkinson mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment). Malfoy semblait contrarié par la présence de Charlie. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un petit moment, et la dernière fois il m'avait laissé partir avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je ne parvenais pas à cerner ce type, mais alors pas du tout.

« Graham ! » criai-je soudainement.

Les garçons de la table furent surpris. Parkinson plissa les yeux, un air mauvais dans ma direction. Zabini et Warrington me dévisagèrent et Malfoy me regarda, interdit, seul Graham se leva rapidement et vint à notre table.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais » fis-je, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Ma voisine stoppa net l'ingestion de son gâteau.

« Ca va très bien, encore plus maintenant d'ailleurs ! » attaqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Hum, je te présente Allegra Pritchard, Allegra voici… »

« Je sais » me coupa-t-elle « Graham Selwyn, j'ai entendu parler de toi »

« Tu m'en vois ravi » Et son attention se reporta vers moi « Et si tu me parlas un peu de toi ? On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion d'en parler hier… »

Je jetai un œil rapide vers la table des garçons. Pas difficile d'imaginer leur sujet de conversation, ils ne cessaient de couler des regards vers nous. Satisfaite je proposais une balade à Graham qu'il accepta aussitôt. Je m'excusai auprès de ma voisine qui nous regardait fixement sans réagir.

Savourant l'effet que je venais de déclencher sur un petit groupe de personnes, j'accompagnai Graham dans le jardin.

« Sans trop m'avancer je crois que ma voisine te dévorait littéralement des yeux ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention mais je connais quelques membres de sa famille, Graham son frère est ici, il a d'ailleurs le même prénom que moi » dit-il d'un ton blasé.

« Ah oui, je vois » (Je ne voyais pas du tout) « Et tu connais bien les Malfoy ? »

« Ah eux… Le père est un marcheur, et redoutable même. Ma famille leur doit beaucoup, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop se frotter à eux. » Il fronça les sourcils « Je ne connais pas Draco, mais j'ai entendu des choses pas très net à son sujet et ca a l'air d'être un sacré séducteur, tiens d'ailleurs je ne te ment pas, vois par toi-même… »

Je me retournai, Draco avait une fille sur ses genoux, celle-ci, comme si elle était une grande privilégiée n'arrêtait pas de glousser et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Les autres autour étaient Warrington et celui dont Allegra avait parlé, Adrian Pucey qui semblait en grande discussion avec Warrington et riait aux éclats. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me mettait dans un tel état. J'étais jalouse. Atrocement jalouse. Un petit sort qui la rendrait ridicule était assez tentant mais mieux valait ne pas me mettre quelques sang-purs à dos.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Je dînai avec Graham et Allegra. Ils s'amusaient à jouer au Quidditch miniature dans des sortes de flipper. Le réalisme était incroyable et je pris part au jeu. Graham réussit à marquer quarante points et mena largement le jeu.

« Capable de faire le même score grandeur nature, Selwyn? » Fit une voix derrière nous.

« Bien sûr tu me prend pour qui Malfoy ? » grogna Graham devant un Draco, Zabini, Warrington et Pucey narquois.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il y a un match de Quidditch dans moins d'une semaine » dit simplement ce dernier. Graham paraissait surpris.

« Et où se déroule-t-il ce match ? »

« Là où nous avons transplané, tu ne me parais pas très au courant pour un Selwyn »

Graham serra les dents. Ils m'avaient expliqué que ses parents géraient toute la fortune ainsi que les actions et ne le laissaient pas interférer dans les relations avec les autres familles, il m'avait confié que cela lui faisait se sentir comme un enfant qu'on privait du monde adulte. Malfoy avait une fois de plus visé dans le mille.


	9. Un bal, sérieusement ?

_Désolé d'avoir un peu coupé le chapitre, j'avoue que la coupe est maladroite mais il était assez long alors c'était délicat. Je remercie aussi EmLam pour son attention, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout, c'est encourageant. Du coup je poste un nouveau chapitre avant d'aller travailler, je vais essayer de mieux les fignoler à l'avenir car avant je les écrivais au fil de la plume quasiment sans retouches (Maal !) donc voilà je vais faire un petit effort :) - Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Graham était hors de lui « Ca ne te regarde pas ça. »

Malefoy ignora la remarque et poursuivit  
« Tu comptes te présenter en joueur ? »

« Je pense que oui, ça te pose problème peut-être ?

« Au contraire, le match sera vite conclu » Zabini et Warrington ricanèrent . Graham vira au rouge.

« Si le chien Malefoy pouvait se retenir d'aboyer toutes les minutes.. » intervins-je, furieuse.

« Oho » fit Zabini.

Malefoy se tourna vers moi  
« Mayer… peut-on s'entretenir un petit moment »

« Non ! » fis-je encore furieuse contre lui.

« Ce n'était pas une question » déclara-t-il en me prenant le bras.

Il nous entraina à l'écart, dans le jardin.

« A quoi tu joues ? » lui assenai-je

« A quoi je joue ? Ce serait plutôt à quoi toi tu joues. Je pensai que tu ferais profil bas devant les Sang-purs. »

« Il se trouve que j'en suis une visiblement. »

« Visiblement en effet, pas plus. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'es pas une Sang-pur. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai changé tes souvenirs, tu t'en doutai je crois. J'ai ainsi pu prouver aux autres que tu en étais une, voilà pourquoi tu as ta place ici. »

Je n'y comprenais rien. Trop de questions se pressaient tout à coup dans ma tête. La seule qui se détacha était :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'avais une dette, maintenant elle est réglée. Amuse toi bien » fit-il en s'éloignant.

« Attends » Je le retins par le bras. Il tiqua, visiblement peu habitué à ce qu'on le brusque un tant soit peu.  
Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ses yeux bleus-gris renvoyaient un éclat pâle et je me sentis soudain démunie face à lui. Il était la seule personne qui était en mesure de me troubler à ce point et être en sa compagnie faisait sentir le temps plus intensément.

« Tu… n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? » Je pensais à ces moments d'intimité que nous avions été forcés en quelque sorte de partager dans le manoir de sa famille. Ce qu'il m'avait dit, comme quoi j'étais _différente_, son aide inespérée, considérait-il mon départ brusque avec Hermione comme une sorte de trahison ? En tout cas il ne faisait rien sentir et se comportait avec moi comme un parfait étranger.

« Non. »

On se jaugea pendant une poignée de secondes, puis il s'éloigna et j'avais comme un chevalier qui s'élançait la lance pointée vers mon cœur. Il n'avait pas raté sa cible et une petite déchirure se fit sentir.

* * *

Le lendemain, en plein repas, la femme brune de la dernière fois prit la parole.

« C'est la baronne Yaxley » me chuchota Allegra. « Elle aime à ce qu'on la remarque »  
En effet, la femme brune ne perdait jamais une occasion de se pavaner pour faire des annonces générales.

« Mes bien chers amis, je vous interromps quelques instants pour vous annoncer que ce soir, les festivités continuent, nous délivrerons un bal dans la salle bâtie à cette intention, celle se trouvant en haut des escaliers, juste après le hall. Bien sur nos elfes se sont chargés de vous apporter les vêtements qui feront le mieux ressortir le prestige de notre rang. La réception est prévue à 20h, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon repas. »  
_Un bal, sérieusement_ ?

Allegra tenait à me voir pour m'épauler dans mon choix de robe.  
Je ne l'aimai pas outre mesure mais elle était plus sympa que la plupart des gens et elle me tenait compagnie. En revanche j'appréciai plus Graham avec qui j'avais noué une petite amitié. Elle me choisit un fourreau de marque en tulle, qui je l'avoua était plutôt canon. Elle se dégota un déshabillé en plumes que je jugeai pour le moins vulgaire mais pour rien au monde je ne lui aurait dit. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je pensais à mon amie Lautrie que j'aurai volontiers échangé contre Allegra.

La salle était vertigineuse et très grande. La décoration remplissait son rôle à merveille. Tous les Sang-purs remplissaient eux aussi leur rôle, convenables, bien-seyants, aristocratiques. J'en eus presque la nausée, comme un mal du pays et j'avala net une liqueur qui passait sur un plateau. Les rires s'intensifièrent et la deuxième liqueur se fit mienne. La troisième y passa à son tour. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire et la pièce qui commençait à tanguer sous mes yeux en était une preuve.

La tête me tourna aussitôt et le voile de la timidité tomba net.

« Alice, tu es déjà saoule… ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on est là ! »

« Désolé Graham » beuglai-je.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Tu devrai remonter, pendre un bon remède et dormir Alice. »

Mais j'étais d'un autre avis. L'alcool me conduisit vers une personne qui en séduisait une autre.

« Draco » criai-je presque d'un ton incertain

Celui-ci me regarda comme si j'étais une anomalie terrestre et la fille qui était auprès de lui, encore plus.

« Malefoy » continuais-je. « Tu me dois une fâaveur. »

Je crus le voir s'excuser auprès de la fille et me prendre à part.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! On dirait une ivrogne »

« C'est p'têt' bien le cas après tout ! » Je riai aux éclats.

Un juron, un verre brisé et un courant d'air froid.

« Tu retrouves tes esprits ? » demanda-t-il patiemment malgré une pointe d'agaçement.

« Difficile à dire mais dans cette lumière tu es vraiment charmant je veux dire vraiment beau ! »

Il rit « D'accord, tu t'es enfilé combien de verres ce soir ? »

« Une Sang-pur ne doit pas boire, blablabla. Mauvais pour l'image je présume. »

« Exact. Vomir et avoir la gueule de bois n'est pas la meilleure impression qu'on puisse avoir de nous. »

« Parlons en de cette image ! Il faut toujours être belle, attirante et bien foutue pour que tu daignes nous regarder ! » lançai-je avec fureur.

Il buta sur ces mots.  
« Là tu dis n'importe quoi… »

« Je m'en fous, tout le monde n'est pas assez bien pour Dragô Malefooooy, c'est comme ça et puis c'est bien mais faudra pas se plaindre après. Jamais content celui-là. »

Après quelques secondes de divaguations, je sentis mon corps à moitié soutenu dans un escalier mais j'étais trop faible pour en prendre conscience, au lieu de ça je riai comme une dégénérée. Une porte claqua et je sentis le contact du lit à baldaquins.

« Attend qui est là ? »

Une voix soupira.

« Draco Malefoy. Je vais te laisser récupérer. »

Je paniqua. « Non ! s'il-te-plait reste un peu, reste avec moi ! »

Un silence puis : « Très bien, quelques temps seulement. »

Je m'engouffra sous la couette en tirant sa manche. Je planai à 2000 et m'amusai de tout. « Vieeeens ! »

Les paupières s'affaissaient et s'ouvraient, on aurait dit une personne malade.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas bien, hein … » s'amusa une voix proche.

« Non, ne me laisse pas s'il-te-plait, ne pars pas les rejoindre. »

« Je n'ai nulle intention de te laisser »

_Un sourire incontrôlé débordait sur mon visage._

Mon visage heurta doucement le sien et je soupirai d'aise. Mes yeux se fermirent en sécurité contre lui, je n'étais pas seule.

* * *

Je me réveilla au petit matin, enfin c'est ce que je crus d'abord, grimaçante je m'extirpa hors de mon lit et consulta l'heure : 01h27. Les festivités se déroulaient toujours en bas. Prise d'une nausée, je me précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit.  
Allant mieux, je décida d'y retourner. Après une douche, une retouche de coiffure et de maquillage. Beaucoup dansaient encore, et me demandaient de les rejoindre. Je tomba sur Graham

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu étais allée dormir. »

« Oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

« Bon, c'est Malefoy qui t'as reconduit » J'hocha la tête. Il eut l'air gêné

« Hum, viens près du banquet tu dois avoir faim. »

« Non pourquoi ? J'aperçois Allegra là-bas. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » fit-il entre ses dents.

Elle était entourée d'une bande de garçons. J'allai l'appeler quand je la vis embrasser un garçon sous les rires des autres. « Hé Allegra ! » Elle se retourna et le garçon aux cheveux blonds également. Dégoutée je fis demi-tour.  
«Attends ! Je voulais te le dire mais…"

Je m'arrêta brusquement. « Me dire que tu te tapais Draco dans mon dos ? »

« Non, non c'est faux écoute je…je suis dingue de lui je crois, je voulais te le dire mais j'ai vu que tu t'intéressai aussi à lui alors je n'ai pas osé. » _La connexion dans mon cerveau se fit._

« Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, tu revenais de sa chambre n'est-ce-pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux à la manière d'une coupable.

« Je vois » fis-je, glaciale.

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas de moi, qu'avais-je de si répulsif…

Un garçon s'approcha de moi.  
« Est-ce-que la plus jolie fille de la soirée voudrait une danse ? »

Etonnée, je contemplais Adrian Pucey dont m'avait parlé Allegra. C'est vrai qu'il avait du charme et les boucles châtains qui lui tombaient sur le front en laissant passer l'éclat de ses yeux noisettes y était surement pour quelque chose.  
« Elle en serait ravie »

Il me guida sur les notes, c'était un passage assez mouvementé, proche du rock et je dus avouer qu'il se défendait bien. A la fin de la danse j'étais essoufflée.

« Viens, on va se chercher quelque chose à boire. » J'en avais oublié le temps d'une danse ma frustration contenue à l'égard de Malefoy et d'Allegra. Ils se parlaient adossés à un mur. Il dû me surprendre et murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ça ne va pas durer » Je rougis.

« Il a beaucoup de succès hein ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est le cas. Mais vu comment il les traitent, ça m'étonne que sa côte continue de monter. »

« Mais tu es un de ses amis proches pourtant. »

« Pas tant que ça, nos pères partagent les mêmes opinions, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de désapprouver sa conduite. » Il ajouta

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu l'oublies. Ca te dirait de prendre l'air ? »

J'acquiesça, effectivement l'air frais faisait du bien.  
Nous parlâmes pendant une petite demi-heure, il m'apprit qu'il n'était pas enchanté de devoir vivre ici mais qu'il avait du s'y faire pour son père, il adorait le Quidditch mais détestait jouer au poste d'attrapeur. Au bout d'un moment il me scruta.

« Pas trop fatiguée Alice ? »

« Je t'avais dit mon nom ? ». Je le faisais davantage parler sur lui et était persuadée de ne pas lui avoir mentionné comment je m'appelais. Ce fut à son tour d'être mal à l'aise.

« Non, mais disons que je m'étais un peu renseigné sur toi . Tu me permet ? »

« Permettre quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais avança son visage vers le mien et y déposa ses lèvres. Il allait beaucoup trop vite, je ne le connaissais ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.  
J'eus une hésitation de quelques secondes et répondit à son baiser. Ce fut doux, peut-être trop doux même mais qu'importe il était gentil, mignon et attentionné, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas répondre à ses avances. _Presque aucune._

* * *

_je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a de ça quelques jours, j'étais rentrée de soirée un peu alcoolisée et la scène où Alice est pompette eh bien j'ai réussi à transcrire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là comme si j'y étais ^^ Si c'est pas de la belle dévotion à ses personnages ça :P_

_PS: L'abus d'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé, non mais !_


	10. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

_Les intrigues suivront après, pour l'instant ces quelques chapitres sont une sorte de félicité avant l'orage, une période de calme où les actions des personnages peuvent s'apparenter au cadre de Poudlard.  
Merci de lire :)_

* * *

** L**e lendemain, je croisai Allegra dans l'escalier et l'ignora froidement. Elle rejoignit Malfoy dans la salle à manger. Je m'attelai à ma table habituel et y retrouva Graham en compagnie d'Adrian. Les deux m'accueillirent avec un sourire.

« Bien remise d'hier ? » me questionna Adrian.

« Oui, merci »

« Tu viendras assister au match de Quidditch ? » me questionna Graham

« Ah oui c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Non c'est demain à 16H mais je suis déjà trop stressé pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. » se lamentait-il

« Force toi, tu vas tomber de ton balai sinon. »

Adrian intervint. « Elle n'a pas tort, prend au moins une Bièreaubeurre, assez pour te stimuler.  
Tu en aura besoin de quelques-unes contre l'attrapeur adverse. »

« Vas y pour le whisky pur feu dans ce cas » railla Graham

« Qui est l'attrapeur ? » Demandais-je en étant presque sure de connaitre la réponse.

« Draco Malfoy. On a procédé aux équipes ce matin. Graham sera batteur avec Montague, Les poursuiveurs sont trois filles et moi l'attrapeur de l'équipe verte. Malfoy, attrapeur de l'équipe argentée, avec Warrington et Blaise en batteurs, Graham Pritchard en… »

« Attend, désolé de t'interrompre mais Pritchard, comme le frère d'Allegra ? »

« Oui. Pas très aimable si tu veux mon avis. »

« Tel frère tel sœur » ricana Graham

Je haussai un sourcil

« Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec »

« Elle est sympa mais c'est un peu…comment dire »

Il lança une œillade à Adrian qui comprit.

« Allegra a une réputation de garce » lâcha-t-il

« Ah » Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser

« Elle s'est quand même tapé Warrington, Drac… Montague et même ce crétin de Flint »

« Lui c'est vraiment pas une lumière » renchérit Graham

Je me souvenais effectivement de lui comme un abruti sans cervelle, du même acabit que Goyle. Mais effectivement Allegra ne perdait pas son temps, à en entendre les garçons c'était clairement une fille facile, au moins elle devait s'amuser. Elle s'était, quelque part, bien trouvé avec Draco, ils étaient pareils : seuls comptaient le jeu et le manque de scrupules.

Je confiai qu'elle semblait également s'intéresser à eux deux ce qui les fit beaucoup rire et redora l'estime de Graham pour sa propre personne.

« Encore une » soupira-t-il « je les fait vraiment tomber comme des mouches »

J'émis une toux sceptique qui me valut le regard faussement méchant de Graham

Après quelques paroles, ils se levèrent de table. « On va s'entrainer avant le match, on se voit tout à l'heure »

Adrian me déposa un baiser rapide puis partit en compagnie de Graham.

Ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre. Tout avait été très rapide, après la soirée, Graham avait rapidement sympathisé avec Adrian. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine, quatre, peut-être cinq jours qu'Adrian avait pris ses habitudes avec nous et me considérait comme sa petite amie.

Allegra, elle, n'avait clairement plus sa place avec nous et semblait s'en moquer éperdument puisqu'elle avait droit à sa chaise quotidienne entre Warrington et Malefoy. Graham semblait plutôt réjoui de se faire un ami amateur de Quidditch à la place des commérages d'Allegra. Les garçons n'étaient décidemment pas très compliqué, je souris à cette pensée avant de me raviser en pensant au Prince des Serpentards, en fait si, il y avait peut-être des garçons difficiles à suivre.

Warrington et Zabini se levèrent à leur tour ainsi que quelques filles, surement les poursuiveurs.

* * *

** J**e rejoignis ma suite, me mit à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un frappa.

« Allegra » sifflai-je en la découvrant appuyée contre le chambranle. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? »

« Alice, je voulais m'excuser »

« Je me tape de tes excuses. »

« Ecoute je me suis excusée suffisamment, je considère que tu n'as plus de raisons de m'en vouloir. »

« Vraiment ? je crois que si, va-t'en. » Elle se renfrogna.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras, tu es bien stupide de réagir comme tu le fais. » Sur ces paroles elle sortit. Le culot de cette fille m'interloquait. Toutefois elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'était idiot de continuer à lui en vouloir, mais je en pouvais me résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était. De rage je claquai la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard on toqua de nouveau.

Agacée, j'ouvris d'un coup « Je croyais t'avoir dit de… »

Sauf que n'était pas Allegra mais Draco.

« La place est libre ? » Fit ce dernier.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu es ici »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai, alors que puis-je faire pour toi mon seigneur ? » lançai-je ironiquement.

Il plissa les yeux dans ma direction en omettant ma question.

« L'alcool ne t'allait pas très bien hier soir »

« Et quel rapport ? »

« Aucun, je me suis seulement inquiété après t'avoir vu disparaitre avec le fils Pucey. »

Sa phrase m'étonna franchement.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené à ta chambre en te disant de n'émerger que le lendemain matin. » sifflait-il.

« D'accord je comprends mieux, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te désobéisse »

Il soupira. « Tu es toujours obligé de me pousser à bout ? »

La colère s'empara de moi. « Te pousser à bout ? C'est toi qui me pousse à bout ! Tu pouvais choisir qui tu voulais, n'importe quelle fille et il a fallu que tu prennes la seule personne qui s'approchait le plus d'une amie ! » La surprise le heurta à son tour.

« Allegra ? Elle… »

« Ecoute, oublie ça, c'est ridicule de toutes façons »

Il s'approcha ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner.

« Et qu'est-ce-que j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu cet idiot t'embrasser ce midi ? »

Mon cœur tambourinait à tout va dans ma poitrine.

« Je croyais que c'était ton ami » réussis-je à articuler, amère.

« Je le croyais aussi. » La tête me tournait.

« Attends, je suis perdue, où tu veux en venir ? »

Il me regarda attentivement. « Tu me plais Alice. Malgré tes réactions qui ont tendance à m'exaspérer au plus haut point, tes airs de Sainte-Nitouche et ta façon de t'enflammer pour un rien… »

J'accusai le coup. Je plaisais à Draco Malfoy, il m'aimait bien ? Il ne pouvait pas dire un compliment sans me balancer l'inventaire de mes défauts mais quand même…

« Et ça t'arrive souvent de bugger comme ça ? » balança-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais été trop sonnée pour réagir, aussitôt je repris mes esprits.

« D'accord et euh, tu, enfin je… » Il paraissait se délecter de ma gêne car il gardait son sourire moqueur en observant mes réactions. Tu parles, il avait dû la servir à un paquet de filles.

« Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre ce soir après le repas. » Puis il tourna les talons, et sans se retourner, quitta la chambre. Il voulait que je le rejoigne ce soir dans sa chambre, voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon…

Je me torturai la tête depuis un moment. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Bien sûr j'avais très envie de le rejoindre, mais en même temps, formulé de cette façon et connaissant son nombre de conquêtes, ses intentions ne pouvaient être innocentes et une boule de stress se nouât dans ma gorge.

De plus, je sortais plus ou moins avec Adrian, et j'avais des scrupules comparé à Malfoy.

* * *

**L**'heure du dîner arriva et pour la troisième fois de la journée, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

C'était Adrian qui venait me chercher pour le dîner et m'apportait une rose.

« Tu es adorable » souriais-je.

« Content que tu aimes, on va manger ? »

J'acquiesça d'un ton mal assuré.

Durant le dîner, je surpris à deux reprises le regard de Draco, ce qui me fit replonger dans mon assiette. Aussitôt une idée me frappa. S'il ne me disait ça que maintenant, se pourrait-il que ce fût à cause d'Adrian, que son égo de mâle fût touché et qu'il ne supporte pas qu'une de ses groupies potentielle aille voir ailleurs ? La boule que j'avais depuis sa visite se resserra. Et je laissai une assiette presque vide.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? » me lança Graham. « Je veux bien que nous soyons trop stressés pour manger à cause du match mais toi ? »

Je lui décrochai un sourire penaud. « Juste un peu fatiguée.. »

Graham lança une œillade à Adrian « On sait bien ce qu'on dit sur ceux qui ne mangent pas… ! »

Oh non, Graham allait s'imaginer que j'étais amoureuse d'Adrian ou je ne sais quoi.. La boule s'enfonçait. Je me levai précipitamment.

« Non, vraiment je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir, alors bon courage pour demain, je viendrai vous voir, bonne soirée !» Adrian se leva à moitié pour me rassurer ou m'embrasser mais je n'eus pas le cœur à faire semblant et je partis, presque en courant.

De retour dans ma chambre je tremblai. Il était encore tôt, 19h. Je décidai de dormir jusque 20h et de m'entretenir de tout ça avec Draco ensuite. Le réveil sonna, après une rapide préparation, j'hésita en avisant les magnifiques fourreaux et robes mais tout ça ne m'appartenait pas vraiment, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, une comédie. Les Sang-purs régnaient comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité, moi je n'étais qu'une erreur de nom, un souvenir erroné et une humidité naquit au coin de mes yeux. Je manquai cruellement de repères, de quelque chose de stable parmi ces dorures, ces enchantements, ces illusions plus belles les unes que les autres.

Je rejoignis le numéro de sa chambre, l'esprit embrumé, m'attendant à croiser une fille à moitié nue, je fus presque surprise en ne voyant que lui. Il m'invita à entrer et je notai que sa chambre était plus belle et plus grande encore que la mienne.

« Tu es partie vite après le repas » notait-il.

« Oui, je réfléchissais à vrai dire. »

« Parfois il vaut mieux agir que réfléchir» susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Un frisson d'aise courut dans mon dos.

Draco murmura un sort qui tamisa la lumière. Une odeur de parfum masculin embaumait l'air.

Il me fit doucement basculer sur le lit, et je me retrouvai sur le dos, tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Son regard analysait le mien.

« Tu sembles triste »

Je peignis un faux sourire pour le contredire.

« Tu n'as aucune raison » murmura-t-il de nouveau avant de m'embrasser. Pour la première fois je goûtai à ses lèvres et je ne fus pas déçue. Il savait comment s'y prendre, mes lèvres brûlaient au contact des siennes et ma main serra les draps tandis que mon corps se cambra pour recevoir son baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent j'en eux le souffle coupé.

Pour la première fois depuis que je séjournai dans le noble manoir de Salazar Serpentard, j'eus l'impression de me plaire, d'être à ma place. Un sourire naissait sur son visage. Mais l'hésitation me reprit, je savais qu'il fallait être folle pour tout gâcher mais peut-être le fait ne pas avoir appartenu à Serpentard justifiait ceci.

« Est-ce pour Adrian ? »

Il soupira « Alice, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas …»

« Excuse moi je veux savoir, tu fais ça parce que tu n'aimes pas la concurrence ou.. »

Il lâcha un juron et me retourna sur le flanc.

« Arrête de réfléchir » martela-t-il.

Aussitôt il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres tandis que sa main descendait le long de ma hanche. Sa bouche dérapa vers mon cou. Je pouvais sentir mon pouls s'accélérer. C'était vraiment divin. Il savait parfois se montrer si délicat. Ce qui contrastait avec sa nature continuellement agacée. Sa main descendit alors plus bas que mes hanches et je me crispai. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur de toutes les filles qu'il avait eues. Et l'image d'Allegra embrassant Draco me revint, de même que la fille qui l'accompagnait au bal et une autre inconnue qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux.

Je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour lui mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'il couche avec moi pour ensuite me délaisser comme pour la ribambelle de filles avant moi.

Je stoppai sa main. « Je ne sais pas »

Il eut un air blasé. Un désagréable climat de froideur s'installa.

« Ecoute Draco, je… »

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point ? » éclata-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais.. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as des sentiments pour cet imbécile de Pucey peut-être ? 'Manquerait plus que ça. »

Etait-il jaloux ?

« Non, mais.. » J'étais très tentée de continuer par : j'en ai pour toi. Et peut-être de rajouter une insulte pour faire bonne mesure. Au lieu de ça je ne dis rien. A la place je dis un nom de façon spontané et pour le coup, totalement irréfléchi.

« Et Ginny Weasley ? Tu séduis les filles pour les laisser tomber ensuite. »

Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

« La fille Weasley ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir avec toi ? »

Il avait une expression d'impatience à voir ses sourcils froncés et son air contrarié.

« Je vois c'est ce con de Potter qui t'a lavé le cerveau. »

« Non, Harry n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui.. »

« Harry ? C'est quoi, ton grand copain de toujours ? C'est bien pour lui que tu as risqué ta peau pour revenir ? » Je m'écartai de lui.

On ne pouvait rester ensemble sans se disputer, c'était à devenir fou.

« C'est un ami. Ecoute on ne pourrai pas juste ne pas se disputer pour UNE fois ... »

Il ne répondit rien et un ange passa.

« Bien » lâchai-je au bout d'un moment. « Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Je me levai tandis qu'il esquissait un mouvement, au même moment quelqu'un toqua.

Sans attendre de réponse, la personne entra.

**P**ansy Parkinson vit d'abord Draco reposer sur son lit, et elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'était dire. Puis son regard se porta, comme une chaine vers l'objet du regard de Draco. C'était la peste de Poudlard, la fille qui faisait en sorte que Draco agisse différemment à chacune de ses apparitions. Même en 10 ans d'amitié, Pansy n'avait jamais réussi un tel prodige. Elle avait nourri une haine immédiate envers l'arriviste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? »

Pour qui se prenait-elle cette pimbêche de Parkinson ?

« Quand on frappe, la politesse demande à ce qu'on attende une réponse, ça évite les cas où on n'est pas la bienvenue, comme là par exemple. » **BAM 1-0**

Pansy fit ressortir sa face de pékinois en plissant les yeux de colère.

Le duel était lancé. Parkinson fut la victime malheureuse de ma colère contenue depuis un moment déjà. (Du moins le croyais-je) L'avantage de vivre dans un monde magique, qui plus entouré de Sang-purs était que nous avions développé une culture assez fine et raffinée, ce qui nous évitait les ''Ta mère est tellement grosse que…'' de provenance moldue. L'idée, stupide de lancer ça me traversa l'esprit et m'arracha un rire nerveux. Pansy avait dû l'interpréter comme une moquerie car elle sortit sa baguette, menaçante.

« Mayer, c'est étrange personne ne connait les antécédents de ta famille, es-tu sure d'avoir ta place ici ? » Aie. « Ou peut-être que les Sang-de-bourbe se feraient une joie de t'accueillir dans leur taudis, façon Weasley ? »** 1-1.**

La garce, elle n'avait quand même pas osé…Mais elle reprit de plus belle.

« Sais-tu lancer un sortilège au moins ? J'ai cru entendre que tu ne savais pas transplaner, c'est vrai que c'est sans doute plus agréable de se faire entretenir par quelques Sang-purs de bonne famille tout en ayant une réputation de trainée… » **1-2**

C'était douloureux. Le rouge de la honte me monta aux joues, quoique je puisse faire cette fille était décidée à me haïr. La façon dont elle regardait Malfoy était pathétique.

« Tout doux Pansy… » Dit doucement Draco.

Elle se retourna vers lui, furibonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle Draco ! Elle n'a rien de noble, c'est vrai, c'est une trainée, toi-même tu l'as dit l'autre jour à table ! » Elle semblait hystérique.

Une trainée, lu et approuvé par Parkinson et son chef suprême Malfoy. Sans mot dire je partis d'un pas rapide et ignora les quolibets lancés par Parkinson. Arrivée dans mes appartements, j'étouffai mes pleurs dans un oreiller. Au final j'étais peut-être aussi pathétique que Parkinson.


	11. Le gagnant du jour

_**Y**__op-yop ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre.__  
__C'est davantage un chapitre de transition. Quelques détails sur l'intrigue des premiers chapitres sont révélés, le match de Quidditch se déroulera et quelqu'un viendra faire une petite visite dans les vestiaires des garçons juste avant °_*_

_**Zephiira,**__ C'est vrai que Pansy est plutôt quelqu'un d'antipathique et de relou avec sa vieille face de bouledogue écrasée mais elle et Blaise sont les « indispensables » des fictions avec Drago. Navré ! Sinon ça va très bien et toi aussi j'espère ? Mais pas d'accord, je dirai pas psychopathe, juste schizophrène, c'est beaucoup plus mignon :P Haha je plaisante_

_**EmLam**__, Contente que les chapitres te plaisent, je posterai peut-être un nouveau chapitre sous peu, peut-être dans la journée, ce soir ou demain. Celui-ci abordera davantage la relation amicale entre Alice et Graham ( sans oublier notre cher Draco ) et comportera plus de légèreté et d'humour, un bon petit chapitre comme j'aime quoi :)  
_

* * *

** J**e ne descendis pas pour le repas du midi, j'avais fait un rêve épouvantable où tous les Sang-purs du château s'étaient aperçus que je n'étais pas une des leurs et me chassaient en sifflant des abominations. Un petit tapotement répétitif devant de la fenêtre me tira de mes pensées. C'était une note de papier qui bataillait pour rentrer dans la chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et elle entra. En la dépliant, je lu :

* * *

_''Alice,  
J'espère que tout va bien, tu n'es pas descendue à midi, Graham m'a dit que c'était courant chez les filles, qu'elles avaient parfois de mauvaises périodes et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus à vrai dire… Quoiqu'il en soit, je penserai à toi quand je serai en quête du Vif d'Or et j'espère l'attraper pour taire toutes les mauvaises langues, en particulier de Parkinson qui ne fait pas dans la discrétion. Je suis monté te voir hier soir mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Tiens-moi juste au courant, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
Adrian''  
_

* * *

__  
Sa gentillesse ne semblait pas feinte et je fus touchée par l'honnêteté de ses mots quand moi j'étais en train de le tromper. J'avais peut-être vraiment mérité l'insulte. Et puis pourquoi était-ce dans le propre des filles que de chercher quelqu'un d'inaccessible, de mesquin, de railleur, quelqu'un d'égoïste qui n'a aucun respect pour l'autre sexe ? _Où était la logique là-dedans_?

L'apitoiement avait assez duré et je sortis d'un pas décidé. Un couple m'apprit que les vestiaires étaient dans le sous-sol du château et qu'ils transplaneraient un quart d'heure avant le match. Je me perdis quelques fois devant l'immensité du château mais les Elfes de maison m'indiquèrent la bonne voie. Devant la porte, je suivis malgré moi les conseils de Draco : Ne pas réfléchir à chaque fois mais agir.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un nuage de vapeur. Beaucoup de garçons étaient en serviette et s'échangèrent un sourire entendu lorsque je passai mais je n'y fis pas attention. Les allées étaient bordées de casiers où débordaient des tenues de Quidditch. J'aperçus enfin Adrian dans sa tenue d'attrapeur.

« Adrian ! » lançai-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Il se retourna, surpris de me voir ici. Il était mignon, moins que Draco qui lui, possédait une beauté brute, ce n'était peut-être même pas comparable mais sa gentillesse le rendait éclatant.

« Tu sais venir au match c'était déjà bien, mais venir dans les vestiaires, là tu marques le double de points ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Graham nous rejoint, son t-shirt sous le bras.

« Ah Alice, j'ai toujours su que tu étais perverse au fond, tu as compris que le vrai spectacle se déroulait ici n'est-ce pas ! »

« Je n'aurai pas manqué ça ! » Graham rit à son tour.

« Charmant tableau de famille » constata froidement Warrington. Je n'avais jamais entendu le son de sa voix jusque-là mais je l'ignora et quand Adrian voulut m'embrasser j'y répondis, refrénant une hésitation. Une porte de casier claqua brutalement et je sursautai malgré moi. Malfoy venait d'arriver et sa voix railleuse me parvint.

« Au moins tu auras toujours un lot de consolation pour la fin du match Pucey »

Mon sourire se figea net. « Tu aurais pu l'avoir ce lot si tu n'étais pas un foutu Mangemort avide de filles » lâcha Adrian d'un ton amer.

Le ton narquois laissa place à une teinte menaçante « Répète ce que tu viens de dire »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu »

Ils se jaugèrent de près. L'un sur de lui, d'une beauté froide et l'autre plus petit, mais au regard déterminé. Adrian ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais le sifflet qu'il était temps de transplaner retentit. Les joueurs disparurent dans un **Crac **maintenant habituel. Draco lui lança un regard mauvais avant de transplaner en nous tournant le dos, et dans un lot de commentaires différents, les deux équipes suivirent. Graham et Adrian m'adressèrent un signe à leur tour et firent de même.

Je me retrouva seule dans le vestiaire vide. Le match commençait dans un quart d'heure. En me levant, un casier attira mon attention, car à l'intérieur, une petite fiole rayonnait d'un halo argenté. Je reconnus les affaires du casier comme appartenant à Draco et son parfum me confirma l'identité. Je pris délicatement la fiole, c'était un souvenir. La particule d'argent réagit à mon toucher et se dressa comme pour ôter le bouchon. Curieuse j'ouvris et après un instant d'hésitation le fit tournoyer dans la pensine que j'avais repérée au fond de son casier

* * *

_ Ce fut comme une apparition : _Je me tenais aux côtés de Draco dans une chambre d'hôtel, une tension assez palpable se ressentait. Je me vis déboutonner sa chemise et il se pencha vers moi en effleura ses lèvres des miennes, puis je m'évanouis.

Il sortit alors un parchemin, une plume et gratta quelques mots. Je me pencha derrière lui et lu ce qui ressemblait à une confirmation de mon statut de Sang-pur, puis il entortilla un autre ligament argenté sur ma tempe : Les faux souvenirs de mes parents.

Sur le deuxième parchemin il écrivit : _« Les échanges de souvenirs ont été effectués. Ceux qui vérifieront seront persuadés que ses parents sont de Sang-Pur même si le souvenir est trop faible pour qu'elle-même en soit convaincue, alors qu'elle est en réalité une Sang-mêlé comme toi. Je jetterai un œil sur elle comme demandé et j'effacerai le souvenir de cette soirée. J'estime maintenant que ma dette est payée. Pas un mot à quiconque là-dessus. »_

Peu après, il rangea le parchemin, me lança un léger sortilège d'Oubliettes, mit une fine couverture sus mes épaules nues, s'attarda quelques secondes sur mon corps inerte et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les souvenirs se dissipèrent comme une fumée et j'émergeai.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait comblé sa dette en me protégeant d'une certaine façon. Mais qui était le mystérieux correspondant. Je me remémorai que j'étais une Sang-mêlé, pas une née-moldue ni une Sang-pur. Tiraillée, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter la façon dont Draco m'avait regardé dans cette chambre. Si seulement la relation que nous partagions pouvait cesser d'être à ce point conflictuelle…

Mais il y avait Adrian, et il y avait la ribambelle de filles accrochées à la moindre des paroles de Draco. Et ça c'était un sacré obstacle. Un deuxième coup de sifflet retentit. Le match allait commencer.

Pour la deuxième fois, je tombai nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy en tentant de rejoindre le hall.

« Assistez-vous au match Miss ? »

A chaque fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à des images de banquise, de froid polaire, de stalactites et j'en passe. Mon imagination commençait sérieusement à déconner.

« Euh, oui j'y allais de ce pas. »

« Et de quelle façon ? »

Je pestai intérieurement, il m'avait cernée.

« Vous ne savez pas transplaner…Pour une Sang-pur c'est problématique, il faudra penser à passer votre permis le plus rapidement possible. »

« J'y veillerai » fis-je avec un sourire bref.

« Après vous dans ce cas » Et il me tendit son bras, que malgré moi je pris. Passé le transplanage, nous atterrîmes dans un gigantesque stade de Quidditch.

Je fus forcée de m'asseoir à côté de Mr Lucius Malfoy. Voilà qui ne ferait pas taire les rumeurs.

Le coup de sifflet retentit une troisième fois. Je vis Adrian et Draco se serrer la main avec un mépris affiché, avisant la grimace d'Adrian, Draco devait plus lui avoir broyé la main qu'autre chose puis ils s'envolèrent.

Graham était visiblement mal à l'aise en raison de sa carrure taillée à la serpe. Une des poursuiveuse était en fait Allegra et une fille que j'avais déjà vu trainer une ou deux fois avec. Draco essuyait le vent sans grand effort en raison peut-être de sa silhouette svelte mais musclée. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les joueurs et deux d'entre eux tombèrent de leur balai dès les premières minutes de jeu.

Je réfrénai un fou rire ''Quelle équipe de bras cassés pour des gens soi-disant supérieurs en tout point…'' Cependant la présence de Malfoy Sr me fit mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour éviter qu'il ne me lance encore un de ses regards méprisant si je me mettais soudainement à rire toute seule.

L'équipe verte de Graham semblait mener. La foule eut un mouvement soudain et mes yeux tombèrent sur le Vif d'Or. Aussitôt Adrian fondit en piqué suivi de Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent collés-serrés dans la poursuite de la balle dorée. Deux autres buts avaient été marqués entre temps et l'équipe argentée reprenait de l'avance sur l'équipe de Graham.  
La foule s'ébruita à nouveau : Adrian venait d'envoyer son coude dans les côtes de l'attrapeur ennemi. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur et son balai fit un tonneau avant de reprendre sa course. Adrian touchait du doigt le Vif d'Or et l'attrapa finalement.  
La foule se leva d'un mouvement. Lucius resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées.

Le soir, la salle à manger était majoritairement de couleur verte, Adrian et Graham semblaient ivres de joie. La table de l'équipe argentée était vide.

« Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette victoire ? » lança un Adrian fébrile.

« Félicitations » Il ne perçut pas mon ton maussade.

« Je l'ai décrochée pour toi ma chérie » Et il m'embrassa, mais l'alcool devait affecter ses capacités car le baiser était tout sauf agréable et je tiquai au surnom qu'il avait employé.

Il ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et rejoignit les autres qui l'acclamaient. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Je fis un tour dans le jardin et tomba sur Allegra en compagnie de l'autre poursuiveuse.  
Elle me regarda méchamment mais je n'avais pas la tête à la querelle et lui glissa :

« Félicitation pour le match. »

« Tu te fous de moi, on n'a pas gagné » fit-elle d'un ton implacable.

« Qu'importe, vous avez bien joué. » Elle ne répondit pas et me tourna le dos.

Je ne parvenais pas à saisir l'esprit des Serpentards qui était la victoire ou rien. J'avais toujours entendu que l'important était de participer mais il n'y avait pas de nuances chez eux, c'était blanc ou noir.

La personne que je cherchais était assise sur un banc près de la fontaine. A mon soulagement elle était seule, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Toute trace de rancune que je portai envers lui était écartée.

« Tu as bien joué. »

« Pas assez bien, visiblement »

Je l'observai, il revêtait un air triste que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Ce n'était pas très fair-play de la part d'Adrian » reconnus-je.

Il eut un rire sans joie. « Il a visé juste, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. »

_Parlait-il toujours du Quidditch ?  
_  
Je changeais de sujet.  
« Envers qui avais-tu une dette ? »

Il ne sembla pas surpris. « Je vois que tu découvres tout sans qu'on ait besoin de t'en parler »

« J'ai vu les fioles, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de fouiller. »  
Je me demandai néanmoins s'il n'avait pas délibérément laissé sa porte de casier ouverte avec à l'intérieur la fiole et la pensine.

« Qu'importe. Ma dette est réglée, je ne dois plus rien à personne. » Trancha-t-il

« Tu n'as pas envie de me répondre ? » Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas goût à grand-chose ce soir, Alice. »

J'insistai doucement. « Etait-ce quelqu'un de ma famille ? »

Il soupira avant de lâcher « Potter. »

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? Mais pour… »

« C'est dans son caractère, Saint Potter ne peut s'empêcher d'aider et de sauver tout le monde » railla-t-il. « La dette je la devais de la guerre, il m'a sauvé malgré notre rivalité de toujours et nous a permis de ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite. Il m'a demandé de te protéger. Pas con le Potter je dois admettre, il a senti le vent tourner et a prit ses précautions pour toi et ses petits copains. »

Je ne répondis rien. Nous restâmes assis sur le banc tandis que le vent me faisait frissonner.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu as la chair de poule » remarqua-t-il.

« Je suis bien là »

Il secoua la tête : « Tu es difficile à comprendre »

Je rougis.

Il hocha la tête. « Une énigme à toi toute seule… » Et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de frémir.

« Tu remarques ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On ne s'est pas disputés »

« Ne parle pas trop vite… »

Je ris de bon cœur.  
« Il y a du progrès »

Je sentis son regard sur moi tandis que j'observai la fontaine et je me sentis rougir depuis la racine des cheveux. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens et mon cœur repartit pour une course de lévriers. Il les ôta une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Tu devrai aller voir le gagnant du jour » lança-t-il, amer

J'allai répliquer lorsqu'Allegra passa près de la fontaine.  
« Bonsoir » fit-elle à l'intention de Draco. « Je suis venue te dire au revoir, je rejoins mon oncle aux Etats-Unis »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Ca ne devait pas être avant un an ? »

« Si, mais j'ai avancé le délai. » Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit signe de tête que je lui retournai. Elle enlaça brièvement Draco, mais leur étreinte avait ce petit quelque chose d'amical et je me demanda depuis combien de temps il n'étaient plus ensemble.

Elle partit mais s'arrêta en chemin pour nous détailler. « Ca me coûte de dire ça mais je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt bien assortis tous les deux. » Et elle s'éloigna.

Il y eut un silence. Je me demandai s'il allait tenter quelque chose mais il se leva et partit à son tour. Je restai quelques secondes à contempler la fontaine puis rejoignis ma chambre.


	12. La Courtisane et le Prince

Je venais de revêtir ma chemise et de me glisser dans le lit quand trois coups résonnèrent à ma porte.  
C'était Adrian, Il tenait encore la coupe du match à la main.

« Salut chérie, tout va bien ? » Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

« Oui sauf que je déteste vraiment quand tu dis ça… »

« Quand je dis quoi ? »

« ' Ma chérie ' »

« Mais c'est ce que tu es pourtant ! Tu m'invites ? »

Je me rendis compte que je lui parlait sur le seuil de ma chambre et m'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se parle un peu toi et moi ? »

« Bien sur, on aura bien le loisir de parler après »

« Après quoi ? »

C'était une question idiote. Plus question ici de demander la permission comme pour le soir du bal. Il s'affala lourdement sur moi en m'embrassant. Son haleine empestait le whisky pur feu et je me dégagea. « J'aimerai te parler ! » protestais-je, agacée.

« Oui mais moi je n'ai pas très envie de parler… » Il devenait lourd, dans tous les sens du terme. « Viens par là, on ne fait que s'amuser » arguait-il en me déshabillant à moitié.

« Non va-t-en tu m'insupporte Adrian »

Il grogna, mécontent. « Depuis quand tu fais ta Sainte-Nitouche ? Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent pourtant ! » C'en était trop et je le mis à la porte, mais c'était sans compter ma force de mouche.

« Tu es stupide de me repousser comme tu le fais, tu vois ça » dit-il en me montrant la coupe. « C'est ma victoire personnelle contre les Malfoy, je n'aurai pas de mal à me trouver une copine sans airs effarouchés »

Je bouillais intérieurement : « Dégage ! »

L'alcool était-il un déclencheur de sales types en puissance ?  
Il partit enfin.

* * *

Le lendemain je trouva une note glissée sous ma porte. Il s'agissait d'Adrian qui s'excusait de son comportement de la veille et demandait à se faire pardonner. La note atterrit dans la poubelle. Je snoba Adrian et me confia à Graham. Celui-ci soupira en arguant que les hommes n'étaient que des hommes et je ne sais quelles autres phrases pré-construites. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille car le reste de mon attention était fixée sur une personne.

« Au fait, il y a une fête ce soir tu sais ? »

Une fête ? Je n'étais pas au courant

« Ils ont organisé ça pour le départ d'Allegra, elle devait partir hier soir mais ils l'ont persuadé de rester encore ce soir »

« Et… tu es invité ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Tout le monde est plus ou moins invité »

« Tu devrai y aller avec Adrian » tenta-t-il

Mais j'étais encore trop en colère pour ça et répondis par la négative.  
« Les femmes et leur sale caractère… »

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas un sale caractère ! » Il me fit les gros yeux

« Bon d'accord peut-être un peu difficile à vivre… »

Il fit mine de s'étouffer dans son yahourt  
Je leva les yeux au ciel « On a toutes nos humeurs ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas, c'est lié à vos trucs là… »

Je l'interrogea du regard.  
« Mais si vos machins que vous avez tous les mois, raa ne m'oblige pas à le dire »

il avait l'air au bord du supplice.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire « Ah, nos règles ! »  
Il fit une grimace dégoûtée en émettant quelques monosyllabes.  
Je me sentais d'humeur plus légère grâce à lui.

« Alors je viens te chercher ce soir pour la fête ? »

« Ok, disons 20h ? »

Il ricana avant de monter « Compte minuit, c'est en l'honneur d'Allegra, souviens-toi de notre discussion là-dessus »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Connaissant Allegra, ils auront surement mis l'accent sur le côté dévêtu, insoucient. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à boire du jus de citrouille…  
Après une préparation longue et soignée, Graham toqua.

« J'arrive ! » criais-je en me remettant du mascara.

« Si j'ai bien compris j'en ai pour un quart d'heure ! » lança-t-il à travers ma porte.

Je ri et réajusta ma robe « Arrête ces vieux préjugés, je t'ouvre tout de suite »

En me découvrant il siffla « Mademoiselle, que vous êtes charmante ! »

Je souris face à cette énième phrase pré-construite dont Graham était féru.

Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt accompagné d'une… cravate ?

« Euh Graham… Pourquoi tu portes une cravate sur ton t-shirt ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire « Ah ça ? C'est parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait être plutôt bien habillé ou pas finalement donc j'aviserai au dernier moment »  
Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire.

« Donc si c'est cool, tu enlèves la cravate, mais si c'est chic tu fais quoi ? Tu enlèves tout en ne laissant que la cravate ? » Il eut l'air contrarié en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas pu penser à tout..

Juste avant d'entrer, j'eus encore une idée stupide qui me traversa l'esprit. Quand j'étais plus jeune je jouais à un jeu bien connu sur ordinateur où, lorsque les personnages organisent des fêtes, des strip-teasers sortent tout écrémés de gâteaux géants. J'imaginais ça transposé dans un château de Sang-Pur et ne put m'empêcher de retenir un rire.

C'est donc amusés que nous fîmes notre entrée dans la suite d'une amie d'Allegra qui organisait la soirée. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres rouge sang et une robe au décolleté vertigineux.

« Salut ! Entrez ! »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ca… La salle était enfumée, des filles se trémoussaient en tenue légère sur une estrade aménagée, un groupe de garçons jouaient à un jeu de cartes magiques sur une table, d'autres au Quidditch miniature. La majorité parlaient et dansaient debout, un verre à la main tandis que d'autres se pelotaient dans des fauteuils.

Adrian vint à notre rencontre.

« Salut, je ne savais pas si vous viendriez, tu es ravissante dans cette robe » ajouta-t-il

« Tant mieux si tu n'as pas envie de l'arracher »

Graham grommela tandis qu'Adrian tenta de nouveau de s'expliquer mais je coupa court en allant me chercher un verre. N'en prendre qu'un pour éviter des désastres comme pour le bal, surtout.

En passant je remarqua qu'Allegra était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Serpentard que j'avais déjà croisé à Poudlard. J'essayai de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule mais mon verre se renversa à moitié contre quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! »

Je venais de tâcher la veste de Zabini.  
« Ouais, bon, c'est rien » fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Recurvite » Et sa veste reprit sa couleur d'origine.

« Merci, je t'offre un nouveau verre ? » J'acquiesça et il me servit.

Je perçus des éclats de rire de l'autre côté, c'étaient les garçons qui jouaient aux cartes.  
« Hé Zabini, tu viens ! » beugla l'un d'eux.

« J'arrive ! » puis en se tournant vers moi « Tu veux essayer ? » Hésitante j'accepta finalement.

je chercha Graham puis Adrian du regard mais il y avait trop de monde.  
Intimidée, je m'assis à la table des garçons où jouaient Graham Pritchard, Goyle, Marcus Flint, Malfoy, Montague, Warrington et à présent Zabini et moi.

« Tu sais jouer ? » questionna Graham Pritchard d'un air sceptique.

Zabini répondit par la négative à ma place et se tourna vers moi :

« Bon voilà, là tu as le Roi, la Reine, le Prince, la Courtisane, le Duc, le Comte, le Garde du corps, le Confident et le Bouffon écrit sur ce tourniquet. Chacun correspond à un joueur, Moi c'est le Duc, Goyle, le Bouffon (Quelques garçons ricanèrent) Flint, le Garde du corps, Montague, le Comte et Draco, le Prince. Le tas ici (décorées par des visages grimaçants de Sang-mêlés et de né-moldus célèbres) ce sont des gages. On lance la bille, si elle atterrit sur un des joueurs les points sont pour lui, si ça atterrit sur toi les points sont pour toi, logique. Mais si elle atterrit sur les Sang-de-bourbe tu pioches dans le tas de cartes et c'est un gage bien souvent»

« Zabini, tu prends quoi ? »

« Le Confident » souria-t-il.

« Et elle ? »

« Il reste Reine ou Courtisane pour les filles »

« Prend la Courtisane, ça lui va mieux » lança Draco qu'on avait pas entendu jusqu'à présent. Il ne m'épargnait vraiment pas. J'avais globalement saisi le jeu mais également peinée de voir qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à appliquer leur soi-disant supériorité dans un jeu de cartes, c'était déconcertant.

« Trainée, courtisane, autant continuer sur la même lançée » balançais-je, un sourire ironique aux lèvres

Goyle s'esclaffa sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Draco ignora superbement la remarque et tripota les dès, signe que la partie pouvait commencer.  
Goyle joua, puis Draco, puis Montague, ils riaient tous, un cigare à la bouche, se passant ou se retirant des points.  
Puis Zabini tomba sur le ''mauvais numéro''

« Sang-de-bourbe ! » s'esclaffa Pritchard « Tire une carte ! »

Zabini lut « Donnez un gage à un joueur »

« Ah le salaud il a même pas eu un gage ! »

Zabini étira un sourire carnassier

« Draco, Draco… voyons voir… ! »

Ce dernier sourit, Blaise prenait sa revanche sur une précédente partie qu'il avait perdue.

« Tu vas montrer à tous tes talents de séducteur en allant voir la fille là-bas »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin « S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir »

Il alla échanger quelques mots avec la fille puis en glissa d'autres à son oreille, elle paraissait charmée et lui effleurait le bras.  
Ca ne m'enchantait vraiment pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté ce jeu stupide…  
En revenant, il avait une mine victorieuse.

« Le salaud » lâcha Flint « Comment il fait ! »

« Laisse, y'a pas de justice » commentait Zabini

Ce fut mon tour et je tomba sur le Garde du corps et offrit des points à Flint qui me regardait de façon gourmande et je détourna vivement les yeux. Quelques tours passèrent ainsi, parfois les gages donnés étaient vraiment drôles, parfois ils étaient un peu plus osés voire malsain.

Pritchard tomba sur un gage qu'il adressa à Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » demanda Zabini mi amusé, mi-inquiet en observant le sourire sadique qui s'étirait maintenant sur les lèvres de Pritchard.

« Trois verres cul sec »

Celui-ci parut s'étrangler « trois verres ! »

« C'est le jeu » ricana Pritchard.

Je sus que Zabini n'allait plus être en mesure de me faire la conversation avant un long moment.  
Mais Pritchard n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Et aussi, une petite préparation de mon invention » Il fit apparaitre un petit colis.

« Ferme les yeux Blaise » ordonna-t-il. De mauvaise grâce, mon voisin s'exécuta.

Le colis s'ouvrit sur un gâteau à l'odeur suspecte.

« Fait par les Elfes de maison sur mes conseils » ricana-t-il.

« Ouvre grand la bouche Blaise » Il obéit et recracha la mixture immédiatement.

« Pouah mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Les garçons autour étaient tous hilare, et je ne pu moi-même retenir un rire franc.

« Gâteau à l'extrait de bouse de dragon, c'est très rare, tu devrai être content » Zabini se frottait la langue vigoureusement. Pritchard était visiblement impitoyable. J'espérais vivement ne pas être la prochaine victime de ses blagues douteuses.

Malheureusement, je tomba à mon tour sur la pile de cartes à piocher.

« Les joueurs doivent vous donner un gage » lus-je. Je m'attendais au pire en grimaçant.

« Que pourrait faire la Courtisane ? » réfléchit Zabini.

Warrington laissa échapper un rire bref « La courtisane peut faire du charme au Prince, non ? » souleva-t-il.

Ses amis ricanèrent « Vas-y Mayer » J'espérais que la lumière tamisée ne révélait pas mes joues cramoisies lorsque j'avançais vers Malfoy. Je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise, et s'il me repoussait ? Mais Malfoy avait le goût du jeu, et il m'entraina dans un collé-serré sous les approbations de la table de Serpentards.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger Mayer» me narguait-il, une main dans mon dos qui descendait dangereusement. Je ne parvenais qu'à sortir un son inarticulé.

« Pas trop traumatisée par le jeu ? » s'amusa-t-il, je secouai la tête négativement.

« Tu dois bien être la seule fille qui ose jouer à une table de mecs depuis un moment » Étonnée je coula un regard autour et vit que beaucoup se divertissaient à simplement observer le jeu.

« Ca me plait bien cette audace d'ailleurs » murmura-t-il à nouveau dans mon oreille, ce qui eut le don de faire monter le rouge aux joues.

« On voit pas trop l'effet de la Courtisane là ! » cria Pritchard.

« Il va falloir se sacrifier » plaisantais-je en le regardant.

« Qui a parlé de sacrifice ? » Et il joint ses lèvres aux miennes. J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac durant toute la durée du baiser. Je sentai que mes émotions prenaient le dessus sur la raison, et pour un jeu, le baiser était étrangement intense. Nous rejoignîmes maladroitement nos places.

« Plutôt soft le numéro de charme » nota Pritchard « J'aurai plutôt vu une barre de… »

« On sait ce que ton esprit pervers s'imaginait » coupa Zabini avec un sourire.

Après quelques tours le bilan fut dressé, Montague gagnait, suivi de Draco, Zabini, Pritchard, Moi, Goyle et Flint.  
Je quitta la table et chercha Graham en vain.

« Il est parti avec une fille » résonna une voix derrière moi.

Adrian, un verre à la main accompagné de l'homme que j'avais croisé dans le train.

Je répondis un bien sèchement et m'apprêta à tourner les talons.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Surprise je ne lui connaissais pas ce ton hargneux, voire menaçant.

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes »

« On dirait pourtant »

« Viens, on a mieux à faire » siffla l'homme désagréable.

Ce dernier me détailla des pieds à la tête avant de faire demi-tour.

J'étais soufflée. Avec de telles fréquentations, il était évident qu'il s'éloignait du Adrian que j'avais pu connaître au bal. Bien sur je n' étais pas parvenu à tomber amoureuse de lui, mais j'appréciai sa compagnie et sa gentillesse, sauf que là… il n'y avait plus grand-chose à sauver.

Je dus me résoudre à partir sans Graham. Les invités partaient petit à petit.

« Alice ! » Surprise, je vis Draco avancer d'un pas traînant, la bouche qui s'étirait avec un mince sourire


	13. Fuyez à toutes jambes

« Alice! » Surprise, je vis Draco avancer d'un pas traînant, la bouche qui s'étirait avec un mince sourire

« Tu as marqué des points ce soir, mes amis semblent t'apprécier » Il guettait ma réaction.

« C'est gentil, ils sont plutôt… sympa eux aussi »

« Et Marcus voulait savoir si tu avais un petit copain »

Etonnée je détaillais le visage de Draco mais il ne comportait aucune trace d'ironie cette fois.

«Hmm, non, enfin plus vraiment, pour… »

« Je lui ai dit que non » Trancha-t-il.

« Tu n'en savais rien ! »  
Il leva les yeux au ciel « Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec Pucey quand même, une erreur de parcours je veux bien »

« Et si ça ne l'était pas ? »

« Je t'en prie Mayer, entre nous, tu mérites mieux »  
Il avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots et je ne sus quoi en penser.

« Mieux comme qui ? Toi ? » Provocante je désirais voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire.

« Moi ? Si je pouvais te conseiller, ce n'est certainement pas ce que je te répondrai ! »

« Très bien » fis-je, vexée en faisant demi-tour, je marchai dans le couloir quand j'entendis un « Attends ! »

Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés et tombaient en mèche désordonnées sur son front.  
« Quand même Mayer, tu étais vraiment sérieuse ? »

Furieuse je le doublai en maugréant « Laisse tomber »

Mais il me rattrapa à nouveau. « Tu peux arrêter de jouer la sainte effarouchée à chaque fois que je te parle ? » ruminait-il, l'agacement ayant repris le dessus une fois de plus.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement « D'accord, alors oui j'étais sérieuse, mais tu dois avoir l'habitude que les filles te disent ça et vu ta réaction, je pense effectivement que ce n'est pas ton meilleur conseil »

L'amusement avait disparu de son visage « Tu nous vois… ensemble ? »

Une pointe de tristesse refluait dans mes yeux, il semblait si loin de partager mes sentiments, si loin du compte que je n'avais pas le courage de m'ouvrir à lui.  
« Eh bien oui, tu peux te moquer maintenant »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer » répliqua-t-il, les lèvres pincées d'agacement. Il s'approcha de moi, me détaillant de près, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

« Je pense que celui qui t'aura en petite amie aura énormément de chance » Je fus à la fois heureuse et triste de sa réponse. Heureuse parce qu'il venait de me faire un magnifique compliment et que ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, mais triste parce qu'il ne s'incluait pas dans une relation avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas grave » mentis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre puis déclara au bout d'un long moment « Je peux essayer »  
J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Il dû se sentir gêné car il sourit maladroitement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Les relations… ça a jamais été mon truc mais… » Réfrénant un sourire béat, je parvins à le transformer en un bref hochement de compréhension.

Nous étions tous deux maladroits dans nos gestes, et c'en était presque drôle de le voir, d'habitude si maître de lui passer de cet état d'incertitude. Sans ajouter un mot il me raccompagna à ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit » lui dis-je

Il hésita à nouveau sur le seuil de ma porte, comme s'il avait plutôt l'habitude qu'on l'y invite à entrer, mais il se ravisa et m'embrassa furtivement « Je serai absent quelques jours pour affaires de famille, on se verra dès que je rentre, bonne nuit » Je fermais la porte, l'esprit ailleurs mais un sourire ravi flottant sur mon visage.

Dire que sortais avec Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Le lendemain je vis Graham avec une mine épouvantable, il avait beaucoup bu de la veille et avait fini avec une fille. Nous passâmes la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, je lui confiai ma soirée avec Draco et la réaction d'Adrian. Il tiqua mais soupira en espérant que je ne me trompais pas. Une poignée de jours s'écoulèrent de la même façon et nos sujets de conversation étaient plus ou moins les mêmes.

Ce jour-là, j'étais avec Graham dans la cafétéria lorsque je vis Draco revenir, mes craintes s'apaisèrent car cela faisait au moins quatre jours qu'il n'était pas rentré. Toutefois il semblait fatigué et des cernes soulignaient son regard d'acier. Il me fit un signe et s'installa à sa table de Serpentards.

Déconfite, je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise. C'était sa première relation à n'en pas douter car pour une fois il ne semblait pas doué dans quelque chose.

Soudain j'assistai à un drôle de phénomène, comme un coup de massue général, Des cris de victoire se firent entendre, ainsi que des cris d'effroi, bref, la cacophonie générale.

Draco venait d'hurler, se tordant de douleur en tenant sa main crispée sur son bras. Il se recroquevilla et tomba de sa chaise.  
Aussitôt je bondis vers lui, désarmée et paniquée.

« Draco, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Je venais de me faire bousculer par un groupe de personnes mais je n'y prêta pas attention. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage. « Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La marque elle…me brûle.. »

Son bras était rouge sang, le tatouage que j'avais vu dans le souvenir de la fiole représentait un serpent passant par une tête de mort. Celle-ci ouvrait ses mâchoires comme si elle broyait son bras. « C'est impossible, il ne peut pas…pas revenir.. »

Puis comme c'était venu, la pression qui était tombée s'évapora.  
Draco parut se remettre de sa douleur soudaine et souffla bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il dut supporter le poids du monde. Warrington et Zabini arrivèrent en trombe.

« Par Merlin, Draco tu as senti ça ?! » Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant la marque encore brûlante et rougeoyante sur son bras endolori.

« Ce n'est pas.. non ce n'est pas.. »

« Il semble que si. » articula Malfoy. Ils étaient tous livides.

Une fille accourut vers nous. « Draco, Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.. » elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Zabini la réconfortait maladroitement.  
« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parmi nous, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu !» cria une voix de femme hystérique.

Graham arriva brusquement vers moi.  
« Alice, tu sais ? » quêtait-il, essoufflé. En voyant nos têtes il dut trouver sa réponse.

Au son d'un bruit de canne, Draco et Zabini échangèrent un regard et se redressèrent. Lucius Malfoy avançait d'un pas majestueux, il se donnait un air supérieur malgré le pincement d'inquiétude qui lui enserrait le visage.

« Fils, tu nous rejoindra dans une heure, une réunion sera organisée dans la salle à manger. C'est valable pour vous aussi, le retard ne sera pas admis ». Narcissa Malfoy ouvrait de grand yeux ronds près de l'arche, et regardait autour d'elle d'un air terrifié. Sans mot dire, Draco se leva et alla échanger quelques mots avec sa mère.

Graham était consterné « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de tout ça. »

Je ne comprenais pas « Comment c'est possible ?! Comment ? »

Il secouait vivement la tête « J'ai entendu que certaines...personnes avaient été requises après sa chute, des personnes qui refusaient d'accepter sa mort, on dit que c'étaient de puissants alchimistes de génération en génération partisans du mage noir Grindelwald et du Lord. C'est surement lié. »

Une horde de jeunes sorciers passa en fanfare, le sourire aux lèvres. Graham baissa piteusement la tête « Les idiots, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent. »

« Je pensais que tout le monde serait comme eux »

Il me regarda stupéfait. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Et vos idéaux de Sang-pur ! De régner sur le monde des sorciers, lui aussi en était partisan ! »

Il me secoua les épaules comme pour me rendre la raison.

« Nous choisissons la facilité, qui refuserait une place privilégiée dans un château ! C'est vrai nous profitions de la situation, être Sang-pur s'avère être une bénédiction, mais tolérer la mort d'innocents en raison de leur sang, certainement pas. »

« Et les Marcheurs de cendres ? »

Il hésita « Eux sont plus radicaux mais ce ne sont que des pâles copies des véritables Mangemorts, et plus encore, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je fus à demi soulagée. Draco marchait vers nous l'air indéchiffrable.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Draco ? » s'enquit la poursuiveuse

« Attendons de voir ce qu'ils proposent à la réunion et on avisera. »

« La réunion commence dans une demi-heure » beugla une voix fluette.

Une forme ronde aux allures batracienne surchargée de nœuds roses s'approcha de nous. Draco la héla et ils échangèrent quelques mots que je ne pus entendre. Il revint vers nous.

« Le ministère a essuyé une révolte des employés asservis depuis la prise des marcheurs. Les Mangemorts ont fait le ménage. Les victimes se comptent en centaines. » La poursuiveuse plaqua une main contre sa bouche, choqué. Une larme roula sur la joue de Graham. C'était un des instants dont vous savez qu'il vous resterait en mémoire, un souvenir dont vous auriez peine à vous remémorez et qui équivaudra à une brûlure à vif.

Warrington et Zabini discutaient près d'une table. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis l'annonce du retour du célèbre mage noir. Je sentis une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bizarre, Je ne connais de lui que ce qu'on m'a raconté. »

« C'est bien assez. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu cours un danger. »

« Du fait de mon sang ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Il l'était lui aussi, Sang-mêlé, mais on ignore ce qui nous attend. »

Il me prit le visage en coupe avec ses mains « Je ne voulais plus être dans son camp à la fin de la guerre, mais ce qui arrivent aux traîtres n'est pas enviable aux Sang-de-bourbe. »

Je ne m'offusqua même pas de l'insulte envers les nés-moldus et demeura perplexe. Il partit rejoindre Zabini pour parler. Un sifflet retentit, la réunion allait commencer. Aussitôt, la grande porte s'ouvrit et les doyens y pénétrèrent en premier.

Lucius, Narcissa, et quelques personnes que je soupçonnais être d'anciens Mangemorts comme l'homme du train passèrent devant nous. Il était temps, la poursuiveuse se rapprocha de Graham qui mit un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Draco ouvrit la marche et nous le suivirent, il se retourna à moitié et tendit sa main, le regard pointé vers moi. Je la saisis sans hésiter et je sentis une légère pression, à la manière d'un « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ». Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, aménagée ainsi elle me fit penser à la grande salle de Poudlard, sauf qu'il n'y avait que quatre tables : Deux petites aux coins opposés, une grande en plein milieu et une moyenne qui présidait la salle. Je distinguai la génération qui nous avait précédés, installés sur la table qui présidait. Nous nous assîmes sur la table du milieu.

« L'heure est importante chers amis » La baronne recommençait à captiver les foules. « Comme vous l'avez entendu, ou senti, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu renaître grâce à des alchimistes qui seront bien sur récompensés. Pendant qu'il se remet doucement, nous allons diviser les Sang-purs en diverses catégories. Tout d'abord les mercenaires, j'entends par là ceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugeait digne de confiance. Ceux que je nomme rejoindront la table qui préside la salle. »

Certains, comme Malfoy Sr n'avaient pas pris la peine d'attendre la répartition visiblement. Elle commença à énumérer les noms par ordre d'alphabétique.

« Elle va t'appeler ? » demandais-je à Draco, à côté de moi.

« Amycus Carrow » annonçait la baronne.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

Le nom passa à Gregory Goyle

J'entrelaçai ma main dans la sienne, et je redoutai qu'il la défasse aux vues de ses amis mais il n'en fit rien.

Lorsque Walden MacNair fut appelé je sus que son tour arrivait et je tenta de parler mais il me fit taire d'un regard et me glissa « On se voit ce soir » avant de rejoindre la majestueuse table.

Pour ma part je fus assignée aux tables des coins car n'ayant pas participé à la bataille, mon seul statut de Sang-Pur me préservait (du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient) . Graham vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ca sent mauvais »

« J'imagine » Nous restâmes silencieux. La baronne nous renvoya dans nos appartements. Seules les deux tables centrales pouvaient rester.

Je fis les cent pas à l'intérieur, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la tournure qu'allaient prendre nos vies.

Graham était avec moi et sommeillait sur le divan. La poignée tourna et Draco entra d'un pas sombre. Graham sortit de sa torpeur et nous laissa intentionnellement seuls.

Nous dûmes rester quelques secondes à nous fixer puis il s'assit sur le lit.

Il répondit à mon alors silencieux. « Le Seign…Voldemort reprend des forces, il viendra bientôt, peut-être dans la nuit, ou demain. Il souhaite reformer les Mangemorts et prendre le contrôle. »

« Mais vous avez déjà en quelque sortes pris le contrôle… »

« Si peu. Nous vivons comme des rois ici mais suite à la promesse de ne plus faire de victimes, les sorciers ont reformés une communauté et vivent quasiment comme avant. La seule différence est que les Sangs-Purs vivent exclus et ont la mainmise sur les grands services comme le Ministère, ou la Gazette, un poste que j'occupais en façade auparavant. Nous avons négocié ça, l'exil de Potter entre autre. Avec Voldemort, ça ne sera pas aussi simple, il demandera des comptes et Potter ne s'en tirera pas cette fois, les Sangs-de-bourbe ne seront pas épargnés non plus. »

« Arrête d'utiliser ce surnom. »

« J'y penserai. »

Il avait changé, comme s'il était repenti. A mon contact il semblait s'adoucir.

Je dû marquer un temps d'arrêt.

« Tu as conscience que nos vies vont changer ? »

Il acquiesça en soupirant et je l'accompagnai.

Il jouait maintenant avec mes cheveux. J'avais envie de lui avouer ce qui me brûlait les lèvres. Mais je l'embrassai avant de laisser mes mots prendre le contrôle.

Toutefois il rompit le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » murmurai-je, inquiète.

« Mon père.. » Me taisant j'entendis en effet une canne marteler sèchement le couloir.

J'allai répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un sortilège.

Lucius Malfoy se découpait dans l'embrasure.

« Eh bien Draco, on dirait que tu ne perds pas ton temps. »

Celui-ci grimaça « Père, je.. »

« Epargne ta salive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se manifestera ce soir, ta présence est requise, sois prêt. » Là-dessus il me jeta un regard mauvais avant de claquer la porte.

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit en jurant.

J'osai « Un type charmant ton père.. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Il se leva, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Quoi qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas d'ici, vu ? » J'acquiesçai et il sortit.

Je ne parvenais pas à repenser à la guerre qui allait peut-être diviser les deux mondes. Incapable d'y penser tandis que toutes mes espérances étaient tournées vers une personne. De plus je ne savais de Voldemort que ce que j'avais pu lire et ce qu'on m'avait dit et même si ce n'était pas avenant, j'avais du mal à réaliser.


	14. Monnayer son départ

Ca faisait quelques heures que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil à tourner et à se retourner dans le lit, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, j'entendis des cris à avoir la chair de poule. Je bondis aussitôt hors de ma chambre. Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent sur des Sang-purs effarés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » me questionna une fille apeurée.

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

Une autre fille rejoint la première, elles se connaissaient visiblement.

« Millicent, j'ai peur, il serait là ! »

« Où ça là ? »

« En bas ! »

La fille plaqua une main sur sa bouche et recula d'un bon mètre.  
Il devait vraiment être impressionnant pour provoquer ces réactions.

« C'est de Voldemort dont vous parlez ? » fis-je pour ne pas être larguée.  
Elles me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds effarés.

« Mais tu es folle de dire son nom! »

« Tais-toi il va venir ici » couina l'autre.

Elles s'éloignèrent de moi l'air dégoûté tandis que je haussai les sourcils.

Une lueur attira mon attention, elle provenait de dessous ma porte : Le gallion ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser, j'aurai pu communiquer avec Hermione tout ce temps !

Je pu y lire le message suivant ;

* * *

_''Alice, si tu me lis, sache que nous avons des rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort, si c'est vrai il faudra nous cacher, il éliminera tous les nés-moldus, et les moldus. Dis moi si tu en sais plus._

HG.''

* * *

Je pris ma baguette pour y tracer les lettres suivantes

* * *

_''Chère H. ,comme tu le sais je suis dans le château où séjournent les Sang-pur, et effectivement il semblerait que des alchimistes l'aient ramené à la vie. Que faire ? Il serait dans le hall du château à l'heure actuelle.  
_  
_Bien à toi, AM''_

* * *

Hermione venait de voir son gallion briller, elle lut le message .

« Alors ? » beuglait presque Ron

Elle secoua la tête « Elle ne se rend pas compte, il…il est au château Serpentard. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse… »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter Ron ?! »

« Mais comment c'est possible ! »

« Des alchimistes apparemment.. »

« On a détruit tous les horcruxes, on a… on a tout fait pour ! »

« Je sais » dit doucement Hermione.

Ron commençait à sangloter.  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre… »  
Voilà que toute la tension accumulée s'évaporait et elle ne pu elle-même retenir ses larmes.

« Et Harry, est-ce qu'il projette au moins de revenir ? » Ron relevait un visage mouillé et effrayé.

Il était rare qu'Hermione fut à bout de réplique, dans toute sa scolarité elle s'était révélée exceptionnelle, brillante et douée, même surnommée Miss-Je-sais-tout par certains Serpentards. Or, dans cette situation précise et pour la première fois, Hermione était désarmée et l'ignorai.

Harry avait-il choisi la fuite à cet instant au lieu d'aider ses amis les plus fidèles ?

* * *

Suite aux réponses d'Hermione, je commençais à prendre la réelle mesure de ce que son retour impliquait, et là je commençais vraiment à flipper.

Graham m'apostropha.

« Alice, il est en bas.. c'est vrai ! »

Un frisson serpenta le long de mon échine.

« Ca veut dire qu'on doit descendre ? » Il se mordit les lèvres et approuva.

De nombreuses personnes descendaient les grands escaliers, personnes d'un certain âge, adultes, adolescents, fillettes, tous semblaient sur les nerfs. Nous rejoignîmes la grande salle. Une silhouette était placée au centre. Personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Je repris ma place à côté de Graham dans le coin. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, la porte se referma et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être un animal prit au piège.

« _Chers amis de longue date,_ c'est pour moi un véritable plaisir d'être ici, je salue le travail remarquable des alchimistes qui ont été d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. » La voix était perçante, à la fois rauque et sifflante et en tout points désagréable à l'oreille.

Je jurai que les gens se retenaient de respirer.

« Je suis ravi de voir mes mangemorts à mes côtés, toutefois j'ai eu vent de certaines...contrariétés. A présent je demanderais à quelques personnes de bien vouloir s'avancer. »

« Thorfinn Rowle Sr » Un sorcier hagard avança devant la face reptilienne de Voldemort.

« Alecto Carrow » Une petite femme trapue aux cheveux noire lançait des regards terrifiés à la foule qui me mit mal à l'aise. « Enfin j'appellerai Narcissa Malfoy. »

Effarée je vis la mère de Draco se dresser dans une expression de stupeur. Son mari fixait Voldemort incrédule tandis que Draco, à la table des Mangemorts semblait tout aussi perplexe

« Parfait » siffla Voldemort. « Comme je le disais, j'ai eu vent de certaines traitrises. Thorfinn Jr a prétendu avoir été soumis à l'imperium durant l'assaut à Poudlard. Amycus et Alecto ont failli à leur devoir en laissant _Harry Potter_entrer dans l'école. Enfin, Les Malefoy ont échappé à l'emprisonnement car cette charmante dame ici présente a menti quant à la mort de ce même Harry Potter » Un silence se fit, je présageais le pire.

« J'estime que les personnes ici présentes sont des victimes collatérales. Il s'agit d'un avertissement pour leur famille. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas… Il n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer de sortilèges impardonnables, la puissance de sa magie qui rugissait dans les fibres même de son corps le fit à sa place. Les trois personnes tombèrent telles des poupées de chiffons sur le sol froid de la salle.

« Père ! »

« Non ! »

« Alecto ! »

Trois personnes avaient hurlé au même moment, un homme à la barbe fleurie, un jeune homme blond à la mine défaite et un homme qui ressemblait de près à la défunte petite brune.

Lucius sembla désarçonné mais ne fléchit pas. Comment pouvait-il rester si distant alors que sa femme venait de se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Des larmes de fureur coulaient à présent sur le beau visage de son fils.

C'était un cauchemar…

Voldemort, imperturbable reprit son discours. « Que cela serve de leçons à ceux qui faillent à leur devoir. Qui a décidé d'envoyer les Sang-pur dans ce château » lança la voix nasillarde.

La baronne Pritchard se racla timidement la gorge. « C'est moi Seigneur, ainsi que Mr Lucius Malfoy et Mr Victorius Pucey »

« C'est une idée séduisante mais puis-je savoir pourquoi les moldus et né-moldus sont-ils toujours en train de jouir de nos ressources ? »

La baronne eut l'air désorientée « Euh, Hum c'est que.. » Aussitôt un homme de grande taille se leva « Si Monsieur me permet, nous avons conclu une trêve avec la communauté pour pouvoir la diriger tandis que nous jouissons de nos propres avantages. »

« J'apprécie Pucey, cette loyauté d'être ensemble. » L'homme remercia Voldemort d'un signe de tête et se rassit.

« Toutefois » Il se tourna vers l'assemblée « Le temps est venu de mettre un terme à la multiplication des Sang-de-bourbe et de leurs voisins les moldus ainsi que ceux qui pourraient se trouver réfractaires à ce nouveau régime. Nous les décimerons ensemble mes amis. Maintenant je vais me retirer afin de me reposer. Vous pouvez disposer. » Il transplana avec quelques uns de ses fidèles.

Les tables se vidèrent peu à peu.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » m'envoya Graham

« Difficilement »

« Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais voir sa mère..comme ça… »  
Il butait sur ses mots. En effet, le moment de tendresse que nous avions partagés moi et Draco à peine une heure semblait dorénavant à des années-lumières. Warrington et Zabini étaient autour de lui mais il secouait la tête dans une attitude de négation et ils s'éloignèrent. Je n'eus pas la force d'aller le voir et décida de l'attendre devant sa chambre. Zabini, en passant m'adressa un faible sourire de compassion et Warrington me fit un signe de tête, comme par solidarité.

Je congédia Graham et attendit devant la porte de Malfoy. Au fil des minutes, je m'assis puis m'assoupis à moitié.

« Alice » murmura quelqu'un

« Draco ? » questionna-je dans les vapes.

« Mauvais numéro »

En levant les yeux je reconnus mon ex Adrian.

« Adrian qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'allai parler avec ton ami Malfoy »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« De l'avenir ma chérie »

Je ferma les yeux d'agaçement.  
« Il vient de perdre sa mère Adrian, tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour ça ? »

« Et toi tu es là pour quoi au juste ? Parler affaires ? »

« Tu es vraiment con »

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux.  
« C'est le pouvoir qui t'a rendu comme ça ? Depuis que tu as gagné au Quidditch ton comportement a… »

« La ferme »

Je fus soufflée et ne trouva rien à redire, me contentant de le regarder , stupéfaite.  
Là-dessus il tourna les talons mais se heurta à la carrure de Graham.

« Tu vas trop loin Adrian »

Ils se jaugèrent et mon ex le contourna pour partir.

« Comment les gens peuvent changer à ce point ? »

« L'orgueil, le pouvoir, l'influence, ce qui conduit souvent à notre perte. »

J'argumenta « Il y en a qui en ont sans pour autant se brûler les ailes »

« Mais qui savent s'arrêter à temps. » Draco venait d'arriver sans que nous l'ayons entendu arriver. Il avait toujours un port altier, son air légèrement arrogant qui semblait défier les personnes alentours, mais son regard était voilé par la tristesse.

Graham serra brièvement son épaule bien que Draco le dépassait de 5 bons centimètres, et s'éloigna en silence.  
Immédiatement après l'avoir vu, les larmes que je contenais non sans mal coulèrent.  
Et j'éclata en sanglots devant lui. « Je suis tellement désolée… »

Il me regarda à peine et bloqua devant la porte de sa suite avant d'y entrer et de la refermer en m'ignorant superbement.  
Et je me retrouva pathétiquement sanglotante en plein milieu du couloir. En lâchant un soupir de résignation je regagna ma chambre.

* * *

"_Hermione, il a tué trois personnes qui lui avaient désobéi. II prévoit de décimer les moldus et –je suis désolée- les nés-moldus ainsi que tous les résistants de son régime. Dis moi que tu as un plan."_

* * *

'Mais le gallion demeurait silencieux.

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit et à l'aube le gallion se manifesta enfin.

* * *

_''Harry m'a tout expliqué. Tu es une Sang-mêlé sauf que tu résides dans le château des Sang-pur. Tu es ici comme un intrus, il faut que tu partes avant qu'il ne repère ta présence. Trouve une excuse. Quand tu seras prête, je te transmettrai l'adresse à laquelle tu devras transplaner, je te communiquerai le plan là-bas sauf si changement.__ ''_

* * *

J'étais plutôt d'accord sauf que –comment dire- je ne savais pas transplaner…  
Je fis pars de ma volonté de partir à Graham, il hésitait à me suivre.

« Je peux t'y amener en transplanant si c'est à Londres, c'est la ville de mon enfance, je la connais bien mais mais il faut faire vite, si l'autre taré commence à se méfier, il pourrait contrôler les transplanages. »

Il me fallait avant régler les derniers détails de mon départ.  
« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« T'enrôler dans l'Ordre du Phoenix »

« Je crois que oui »

Graham me prit brusquement par les épaules.  
« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu risques, tu es une Sang-Pur Alice, tu… »

« Je ne suis PAS une Sang-Pur Graham ! » J'avais dit ces mots assez fort et je le regretta aussitôt mais le couloir était vide.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu » fis-je imperturbable.

Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlan-frit, ce qui m'agaça.  
« Cesse de me regarder comme ça. Je suis une Sang-mêlée, rassuré que je ne sois pas une né-moldu, ou plutôt une Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu es dure »

« Peut-être »

Au bout de quelques secondes de crispation il lâcha :  
« Je m'en fiche, et même si tu étais une Sang-de-B ...une né-moldue, ça m'est égal, tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai pu avoir depuis longtemps. »

Ses mots me redonnèrent le sourire et je lui ouvrit mes bras dans une étreinte.. Toutefois il y avait encore une personne à laquelle je n'avais pas encore dit aurevoir.

* * *

Dans le hall je tomba net sur Pansy et une connexion de haine se fit entre nous.

« J'aimerai passer » Elle était juste devant la salle à manger.

« Vas-y » Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ecoute c'est vraiment pas le moment d'accord alors bouge de là »

« Il est à moi ? » articula-t-elle en plaçant son visage près du mien. Incommodée je recula.

« Qu'est-ce-qui est à toi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de QUI je parle »

« Tu es pathétique, maintenant pousse toi »

Mais elle m'agrippa les cheveux. « Je veux que tu arrêtes de te mettre entre nous »

« Lâche moi ! » Je me dégagea, et de colère saisit ma baguette.

« Quelques mois d'apprentissage contre 7 ans, tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi ? »

« Non je veux juste que tu la ferme » Et là-dessus je murmura une incantation qui lui ôta momentanément l'usage de la parole. Elle me regarda avec des yeux de démente, gesticula dans tous les sens et partit. Je lâcha un petit rire satisfait. J'avais sans doute moins étudié qu'elle mais j'étais particulièrement douée dans les rapides incantations et les maléfices cuisants.

J'avisa Warrington et Zabini sur une table, l'air morose.  
« Salut, est-ce que vous aurez vu Draco ? »

« Non, il s'isole un peu depuis la mort de… enfin tu sais. »

Je m'assis avec eux. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »  
Warrington prit la parole

« Je vais retourner vivre avec mon frère, il est en Malaisie, la guerre ne devrait pas s'étendre jusque là. »

« Moi je reste avec mon père, il se rallie au clan de Tu-sais-qui. »

« Par conviction ? » J'osa questionner

Il secoua la tête « Par crainte. »

Et la question que je ne voulais pas entendre fusa  
« Et toi ? » fit Warrington, l'air intéressé

Je bredouilla que j'avais quelques plans encore mal définis en tête et je n'aimais pas le regard sceptique et insistant de Warrington.  
Soudain des éclats de voix me parvinrent soudain dans le jardin et j'identifia la voix d'Adrian.  
Nous sortîmes à trois, Adrian et Draco étaient en train de se chercher des noises (Pas la monnaie magique hein mais bien l'expression moldue :D )  
Adrian m'aperçut à ce moment là « Tiens Malfoy ta petite copine est venue te supporter »

Il ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi, t'aimes pas qu'on parle d'elle ? Pourtant elle est plutôt mignonne… pour une Sang-mêlée »

A ces mots je gémis, tandis que Zabini et Warrington échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Malfoy, lui, ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

« Si ça venait à sortir d'ici, ça pourrait se révéler… embêtant »

Graham nous rejoint à ce moment. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être embêtant Adrian ? » Lança-t-il

« Elle » fit-il en me désignant. Je le regarda d'un air dégoûté, comment avais-je pu l'embrasser et l'apprécier, il avait changé du tout au tout.

« Comment… » commençais-je.

Mais il m'interrompit « Ce n'est pas la question. Je veux qu'elle… »

« Oubliettes » avait murmuré une voix et Adrian bloqua, ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que des fils de sa mémoire s'évanouissaient.

« Bien joué Malfoy » reconnut Graham.

Je me tourna et avisa Draco la baguette pointée vers Adrian. Un sourire me fit violence.

« Il a du prévenir d'autres personnes, tu dois partir » Il planta son regard dans le mien et je savoura ce moment, le caressant des yeux. Le moment de dire au revoir était venu.

Une chanson me revint en tête, j'eus l'impression d'être la fille dont parlait la chanson, une fille au sourire brisé.

La magie de l'instant s'estompa lorsque Graham me pressa à nouveau. J'envoya un message à Hermione qui me répondit par l'adresse du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Graham, fort heureusement connaissait ce quartier de Londres où il avait grandi il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et transplana avec les valises avant de revenir.

« Va lui dire, je t'attend ici. »

J'hocha la tête et descendit en trombe les escaliers.

Je le repéra près de la fenêtre, alors que je me dirigeai vers lui, Pansy me passa sous le nez pour lui parler. Enervée j'avança vers eux mais Pansy se tourna vers moi avec sa tête de bouledogue.

« Laisse tomber il a pas envie de te parler »

« Pardon ? »

« Je pense que je peux encore prendre des décisions seul Pansy » répliqua une voix où pointait l'agaçement.

Il se leva et m'entraina dans le jardin.

« Elle est vraiment infect » dis-je

Il ricana « Je crois qu'elle est jalouse surtout »

Je ne paria pas là-dessus mais il est fort probable que mes joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« Il est temps je crois , de partir. Je voulais te présenter mes sincères condoléances et je m'en veux de ne pas te soutenir à cause de mon départ mais …avec les circonstances… »

« Ne t'excuse pas »

« Bon eh bien, j'y vais, alors à la prochaine peut-être… » J'avais l'impression d'être horriblement maladroite et mal à l'aise. Ces instants d'au revoir étaient un supplice.

« Tu n'es pas calée pour les au revoir » souligna-t-il

« Ah tu as remarqué ? »

« Même un aveugle le verrait » s'amusa-t-il

« Vas-y enfonce moi encore !»

Il rit et j'eus l'impression que je ne l'avais pas vu rire depuis une éternité.

D'un ton très sérieux il poursuivit « Tu sais que ta phrase peut porter à confusion… »

Je lui envoya mon poing dans les côtes mais il ne se laissa pas faire et se saisit de mes lèvres. J'avais envie que cet instant où nous étions tous deux enlacés dure des heures. J'entendis Graham qui s'avançait derrière

« Alice, il faut vraiment y aller.. »

« Oui, d'accord… je viens »

Il me présenta son bras et je me mordis l'intérieur des lèvres. Quand allais-je le revoir ?  
Je lui fis un petit signe et j'eus en réponse un demi-sourire puis tout s'évapora.  
Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai square Grimmaurd.


	15. Retour au bercail

** L**orsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai square Grimmaud.

« Le numéro 12 n'apparaît pas, c'est surement de la magie. Je te souhaite bon courage Alice, tu vas me manquer, quoi qu'il se passe je ne te laisserai pas tomber »  
Graham me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes longtemps accrochés l'un à l'autre puis il transplana.  
Je me saisis de mes valises, bravant mes larmes et entra.  
Brusquement un spectre jaillit.

« Que pensez-vous des né-moldus ? » questionnait-il d'une voix caverneuse. Surprise de la question je bredouillai qu'ils n'étaient pas plus différents des autres sorciers. Il s'effaça aussitôt.

Hermione fit alors irruption. « Alice, tu as pu venir ! »  
Et elle me serra brièvement contre elle.

« Contente de te voir Hermione »

« Mais c'était quoi ça ? » lui dis-je en désignant les volutes de fumées du spectre.

Ses joues prirent aussitôt une teinte rosée.

« Ah, eh bien je me suis servi d'un des rituels de l'Ordre pour voir si personne de mal attentionné n'entrait, j'avoue que ce n'est pas encore au point... Mais viens par ici, on t'attendait tous dans la salle. »

Une gigantesque salle à manger s'étendait. J'avisai Fred, Percy, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charly, sa femme Fleur, le fantôme d'un homme mort dans la fleur de l'âge, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance.

« Voilà donc la fameuse Alice Mayer » commenta le fantôme.

« Miss Mayer, enchantée !» commença une femme

« Salut » fit Luna « Ton retour est une très bonne chose pour l'Ordre »

Arthur Weasley se leva de sa chaise, un sourire conciliant « Ne commencez pas à l'intimider, il y a une chaise de libre pour toi Alice, si tu veux bien »  
Je m'assis docilement.

Le fantôme reprit la parole « Alors tu reviens du manoir de Serpentard ? »

« Oui, tous les Sang-pur, sauf… cas exceptionnel » dis-je en évitant de regarder les Weasley « ..Y étaient conviés. Une grande partie y habitait en fait »

« On sait déjà où est notre prochaine cible » maugréa le fantôme.

« Sirius, on ne va pas attaquer un château entier ! » soupira Molly

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a là-bas que des mangemorts en puissance obsédés par leur supériorité de sang, non ils ne valent pas mieux que ma vieille mère » cracha ce dernier.

La manière catégorique qu'il avait de s'exprimer me fit tiquer.

« Non, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, certains oui c'est vrai mais beaucoup s'y rallient par crainte, ils me l'ont avoué eux-mêmes »

Il parut se renfrogner.

« Tout ça ne règle pas notre problème, s'il est vrai que Voldemort est de retour, nous sommes tous en danger de mort » clama Kingsley.

« Je refuse de penser qu'il est mort pour rien… » Articula Fred sur un ton implacable.

« Georges, ton frère… »

« Non maman, je sais ce que tu vas me dire »

Un silence pesant s'installa, finalement brisé par le jumeau qui n'en était plus vraiment un.  
« Il est temps d'aborder le sujet principal vous ne croyez pas ? » Dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ils affichaient tous des mines sinistres. Malgré ça, je me permis de leur demander quelle était cette information que visiblement j'ignorais.

« Harry a cherché à nous contacter »

Je faillis m'étrangler devant cette information capitale.  
« Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit tout de suite ! » Ils restèrent muets, et je ressentis alors de la colère. Ils se targuaient d'être les défenseurs des nés-moldus et de contenir l'espoir face au puissant mage noir, mais ils n'étaient que des enfants apeurés sans leur tête de clan, lequel n'était, douce ironie, qu'un adolescent.

« Il a envoyé une lettre » Précisa Hermione « Mais elle nous est parvenue calcinée, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a attaqué la chouette qu'il a utilisé »

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien lire de ce qu'il a écrit ? »

Hermione confirma. Les ténèbres semblaient s'épaissir. Et avant eux, ceux du sommeil. Après quelques mots hésitants, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et un à un et quittèrent la pièce. Je montai à mon tour quand je sentis une drôle de présence derrière moi, en me retournant je reconnus un elfe de maison qui me toisait du haut de ses 60 cm.

« Qui est-elle celle là ? Encore une traître à son sang ou une Sang-de-Bourbe, quelle infamie, si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça... elle me regarde qu'a-t-elle ? »

« Euh… tu sais que tu parles tout haut ? » lui fis-je remarquer

« Elle s'adresse à Kreattur…Kreattur n'aime pas ça ,non Kreattur n'aime pas ça, mais elle sent une drôle d'odeur. La fille sent le parfum d'un Sang-Pur, oui Kreattur en est certain, certainement un Malefoy ou un noble Black comme l'était ma maîtresse. » Sur ces mots il disparut en se lamentant.

Surprenant l'Elfe ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup. Drie que j'avais encore son parfum sur moi. Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment d'ailleurs. Et qu'en était-il de Graham ? Voldemort s'était-il aperçu de mon absence ? Non surement pas, il y avait tellement de monde, n'empêche le doute subsistait. Hermione dormait dans la même chambre que moi et pour cause, Molly n'aimait pas voir son fils et Hermione dormir ensemble.

« J'ai entendu ce que Kreattur disait » murmura la voix d'Hermione dans le lit d'à côté.

« A la façon dont il l'a crié je crois que tout le voisinage a du l'entendre »

« Tu as lié quelque chose avec Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hésita puis finit par acquiescer.  
« Je dois admettre qu'il a changé depuis Poudlard, il est moins lâche, plus adulte »

Elle reprit la parole « Tu sais qu'il est lié de près aux mangemorts et aux marcheurs de cendres »

Je n'aimais pas entendre ça même si je savais que c'était la vérité.  
« Son père a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'influent » fis-je, à demi pour l'excuser

Elle du deviner ma réserve dans le noir car elle n'insista pas dessus mais ne laissa pas tomber le sujet pour autant.  
« Si je peux me permettre, méfie-toi quand même de lui, en dehors de ça, j'ai entendu qu'il collectait pas mal de filles et ce n'était pas pour des relations longues si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Une fois de plus je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, en l'espace d'un mois ou deux je l'avais vu avec trois filles différentes…

« Mais bon j'imagine qu'il serait dur te raisonner » fit-elle, une pointe de compassion.

J'opta pour un changement de sujet radical.  
« Et toi et Ron ? »

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps mais avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces dernières années je n'arrivai pas vraiment à lui dire, et quand on pensait enfin s'afficher ensemble voilà que Tu-Sais-Qui revient » Je pouvais imaginer sa grimace mal contenue

« Quelle plaie»

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » soupira-t-elle

Le lendemain ne fut guère plus réjouissant.  
« Le temps des marcheurs de cendre était presque du pain béni en comparaison » fit Georges devant le journal. Une nouvelle famille moldue avait été tuée. Encore une.

Le soir venu je discutai avec Hermione qui me proposa de m'apprendre à transplaner rapidement.

« C'est simple tu vois le cerceau rouge ? Il faut que tu arrives à te matérialiser au centre, regarde comme ça » Et elle s'exécuta.

Les jours reprirent avec la même monotonie, et chaque jours pendant plusieurs heures je m'exerçai à l'apprentissage du transplanage. J'y arrivai maintenant sur de courtes distances mais je perdis la moitié de mon sourcil dans un exercice, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Georges et Ginny.

Un soir, je réussis à transplaner dans une salle près du hall et tomba net sur Sirius.

« Oh pardon » m'excusais-je

« Pas besoin de t'excuser » maugréa-t-il en flottant

Je fus intriguée par cet être renfermé et mystérieux « Si je peux me permettre, comment t'es-tu retrouvé… »

« Mort ? » coupa-t-il d'une voix amer « Ca, je le dois à ma chère cousine Bellatrix »

Il montra du menton un mur doré de tapisseries anciennes  
« La voilà » L'on pouvait lire le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange relié à celui de Narcissa Malefoy  
J'eus malgré moi un hoquet de surprise en lisant ce nom  
Sirius me demanda la raison et je lui expliqua que Voldemort l'avait assassiné de sang-froid.  
Une fine bretelle dorée descendait vers Draco Malefoy.

« Sais-tu le nom de jeunesse de tes parents ? » S'enquit le fantôme, son regard vitreux passant à travers le mien.

« Mon père était un Mayer et ma mère était …je ne sais plus très bien, une Carrow je crois »

Il tiqua « Famille de mangemorts »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ma mère n'était pas.. »

« Peut-être pas elle mais sa famille en contenait quelques uns comme Alecto et Amycus »

Je revis la fille aux cheveux noirs tomber comme une poupée de chiffon, il l'avait bien appelé Alecto Carrow et je n'avais même pas réagi sur le coup.  
« Par Merlin, elle était là au château et il l'a tué elle aussi »

Je passai le restant de l'après-midi dans mes pensées.

* * *

Un soir, Arthur rentra soucieux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme l'impression que quelqu'un me suit… »  
Nous étions dans le salon et Arthur était trempé des pieds à la tête

« Je ne voyais pas bien entre les gouttes de pluie mais il se peut qu'une silhouette se tenait sous le porche lorsque je suis rentré » Poursuit-il, la mine inquiète.

Molly blêmit d'un seul coup et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever quand soudain le spectre fit entendre sa voix tonitruante.

« Que pensez-vous des nés-moldus ? »

« Vire moi ça Avery » gronda une voix.

Paniqués Kingsley et Vance se précipitèrent et les bruits de maléfices et de corps qui tombent se firent entendre.  
Je vis Georges plonger sa main dans sa poche, en retirer ce qui semblait être un bout de charbon et le lancer. Tout à coup ce fut l'obscurité totale.  
Quelqu'un me heurta. Quelques sortilèges éclairaient le temps d'un éclair le salon et je compris avec horreur qu'une poignée de Mangemorts étaient parmi nous.

« On va arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant » prononça une voix rauque

* * *

**C**e fut le silence, seuls des bruits de respiration se faisaient entendr**e**.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez » lança finalement Kingsley.

« Juste faire le ménage » Répondit une voix d'outre-tombe

Aussitôt des Lumos Maxima furent criés en même temps et la salle fut de nouveau éclairée.

« Petrificus totalus »

« Avada Kedavra »

« Incarcer... »

« Protego !»

« Endol... »

« Diffindo ! »

Les sortilèges étaient lancés dans tous les sens et une corde me frôla avant de s'enrouler quelques centimètres derrière. Hermione hurla et un autre cri déchirant se fit entendre. Je voulus attaquer un Mangemort trapu lorsque je me retrouvais brusquement en haut des escaliers. Sans comprend, je cligna des yeux bêtement, j'avais transplané sans le vouloir. Mais d'ici je jouissais d'une vue excellente.

« Petrificus totalus » criai-je et l'un des mangemort qui allait attaquer Neville s'effondra.

J'attirai l'attention d'un deuxième qui s'approcha des escaliers. Je lui lançai un sort mais il le dévia.  
« Tiens Mayer, c'est toujours un plaisir » grinça la voix.

Non ce n'était pas…

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ma tête heurta douloureusement la porte du 1er étage

« Non ! »

« Lâche-le ! »

« Par Merlin, relève-toi ! »

Les sons d'en bas se répercutaient dans mes tympans mais comme étouffés par la douleur dans ma tête.  
Le Mangemort s'approcha de moi. « Ce n'est plus la grande forme on dirait, voilà ce que c'est que de vouloir jouer la grande » Sur ces mots il me décocha un coup de pied qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

« Endoloris »

Mon cerveau bouillait, la peau était une plaie ouverte, j'hurlai mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Il m'agrippa par les cheveux « Debout ! » ordonna-t-il en me traînant jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« J'ai la fille » clama-t-il à l'adresse des autres Mangemorts.

« J'ai les autres, on se tire »

Ils transplanèrent en compagnie de leur victimes.

* * *

**J**'atterris dans un endroit inconnu, qui ressemblait à une gigantesque arène sur du sable avec des gradins tout autour et derrière de grandes et luxueuses tentes et chapiteaux.

« Salue ta dernière demeure » m'adressa mon bourreau, je ne pu lui répondre qu'un râle mêlé de sang. Des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.

« C'est elle ? »

« Oui » approuva Lucius « Voilà qui règle le problème des fréquentations de mon fils et celui des traitres »

« Il y a eu des pertes ? »

« Shackebolt celui là c'est Avery, le jeune Weasley qui travaillait au ministère Jugson s'en est occupé, l'auror Vance également, et moi j'ai fermé le bec de ce foutu Longdubat »

« C'est du bon travail, le Maitre sera satisfait. »

Il eut un mince sourire de satisfaction « On fait quoi d'eux? »

« On les amènera dans une tente en attendant, prend leur baguette, inutile de les séparer pour le temps qu'il leur reste... »

Je vis défiler nombre de Sang-pur avec qui j'avais vécu des mois et me regardaient à présent comme un virus contagieux.  
Jetée à la va-vite dans ce qui semblait être une tente je fus tentée de pleurer mais la présence d'autres personnes m'en dissuada.

« Hermione ? » Elle était arrangée, un œil-au-beurre-noir et le front en sang.

« Vous êtes là ? » lança une voix timide. Je fis rapidement le compte : Hermione, Luna, Ron. Nous étions leurs quatre prisonniers. La tente était bien entendu scellée et nous passâmes toute la nuit, le ventre vide à nous ronger les sangs quant au soir, un homme vint nous chercher.  
Il avisa rapidement nos mines déconfites et affamées et appela du renfort pour nous porter.  
Nous fûmes traînés dans l'imposante salle de bal ou trônait un gigantesque buffet qui me mit immédiatement la salive à la bouche, puis jetés brutalement par terre.

Hermione siffla un juron, et fut réprimandée par un claquement sévère dans les côtes. Au son de son cri je me couvris les oreilles, mais mes mains furent de nouveau saisies en arrière. Mon agresseur me maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

Ron, Luna et Hermione étaient à leur tour coincés par un gorille. Je me doutais de ce qu'ils comptait d'abord nous faire subir. Une humiliation. Humiliation qui serait sans doute plus accrue de ma part, sachant que j'avais séjourné ici pendant des mois.

C'est alors que les festivités commencèrent.

La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure. Mes poignets me faisaient atrocement souffrir mais la faim m'avait rendu faible au possible et je n'essayai même pas de m'échapper, c'aurait été impossible de toutes façons.

Refusant l'évidence, je fermai les yeux, pour ne pas voir les mines de toutes ces personnes, amis, camarades, connaissances, amis d'amis, rivales, inconnus. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage qui reflèterait sans doute la colère, peut-être la honte, et surement une pointe d'agacement, comme à son habitude. On aurait pu rêver mieux comme petite amie qu'une écervelée bouchée qui, à chaque fois qu'on lui intimait de partir revenait la queue entre les jambes, malgré elle.

D'ailleurs, petite amie, l'étais-je encore ? Il y avait cette différence, trop grande pour être négligeable. Il servait sa cause, n'avait pas de scrupules quant à l'asservissement des minorités, on pouvait penser ça quant à tous les discours sur ces « stupides Elfes de maison » ou encore leur non moins stupide jeu de cartes. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Je m'étais bornée à faire la sourde oreille, je savais que c'était terriblement vrai.

Je n'avais conscience que du bruit qui résonnait dans mes oreilles, la lumière passait en accordéon sur mes yeux clos et j'essayai de contrôler le mieux possible ma respiration.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais ignorer les discours qui se déroulaient dans un silence presque religieux après que la foule se soit tue.

La voix qui s'élevait n'avait rien à voir avec la voix mielleuse de la baronne Pritchard, il s'agissait davantage ici d'une fois sifflante, propre à un descendant de Serpentard.

« Mes biens chers amis, ce soir représente l'espoir, mais c'est aussi le temps des festivités, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons quatre invités ce soir, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Hermione Granger ! »

La foule émit des sifflements moqueurs et des quolibets. « Elle n'a pas l'air en grande forme » constata Voldemort.

« Toutefois, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de nourrir les Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

La foule éclata de rire. Rabaissée au rang d'animal, c'était écœurant.

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, présentant Ron et Hermione comme les attardés qui avaient pu croire qu'ils le vaincraient, lui Voldemort, bla bla bla.

Je n'écoutais plus je ne voulais plus entendre. Luna fut critiquée mais pas autant que ce qu'ils allaient me réserver, je le savais. On m'attrapa fermement le bras pour me montrer à la vue de tous. Un son s'étrangla dans ma gorge, mais je ne voulais toujours rien voir.

« Et qu'avons-nous là ? » susurra Voldemort.

Comme si tu ne le savais pas ordure ...

« Miss Mayer en personne, je me souviens de toi, errante dans cette somptueuse propriété, profitant du luxe de tes appartements comme une tique qui empoisonne l'habitant. »

Il avait insisté sur ces mots qu'il avait séparés d'un ton hargneux. Magnifique, il savait faire des rimes en plus de ça. Le sortilège Doloris fit taire mes sarcasmes silencieux. Et je suffoquai, comme vidée de mes forces en m'effondrant lamentablement sur le sol froid.

Des rires me parvinrent, acides, impitoyables. « Regarde vers ton avenir » siffla Voldemort.

Et la baguette plantée dans la carotide, je fus forcée d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. La luminosité soudaine me les fit plisser et reculer instinctivement mais on me poussa sans ménagement, et chancelante je vis enfin la foule. Des trentaines de personnes se tenaient droites, me fixant. Certaines abordaient un air de dégout profond, d'autres semblaient amusées, d'autres craintives, d'autres encore me toisaient, impassibles.

Je reconnus Graham dans un coin, mais ne pus percevoir le message de son regard car je fus projetée vers l'arrière par des mains grasses. J'occupais désormais un angle.

Mon estomac protesta rageusement et j'ignorai sagement de jeter un œil vers les victuailles. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis des heures. Luna semblait sereine, regardant attentivement la salle. Je ne pus voir Hermione et Ron était caché par deux mangemorts. Les festivités reprirent avec ferveur suite à un petit discours de face-de-reptile.

J'essayai de discerner un peu les personnes présentes et la conversation avec Sirius me revint. Aussitôt mon regard trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Amycus Carrow. Je l'observai, assit piteusement sur une chaise, seul. Etais-je vraiment de sa famille ? Tout à coup deux jeunes filles vinrent le rejoindre et le tirèrent par le bras pour aller danser. Elle étaient jumelles et riaient aux éclats. L'une portait le brassard de Serpentard. Elles emmenèrent finalement Amycus

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'en fus brutalement arrachée par un coup de pied dans les jambes.

Grognant de douleur je vis une Parkinson réjouie.

Elle retroussa les lèvres de satisfaction « Enfin à la place qui te va le mieux Mayer ! »

Je lui lançai pour toute réponse un regard noir. Quelques minutes après elle revint avec quelques victuailles en main et effrita une mignardise « Tu avais faim je crois » fit-elle, faussement attendrie.

Même si mon estomac hurlait de récupérer ces précieuses miettes, ma fierté hésitait. Et quand une ombre aux cheveux blonds se profila derrière Parkinson, je poussai du pied ses foutues miettes.

« Mais c'est qu'elle est fière ! » se réjouit ma rivale.

Le regard prostré à ses pieds, j'évitais celui du blond. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Si je pouvais difficilement contenir mes larmes, ma fierté et mon estomac, je pouvais encore moins contrôler la douleur que je ressentais au cœur, et un intense sentiment de solitude se faufila dans mon corps.

Dans un état d'épuisement total je sombrais, affalé dans mon coin. Je sentis des mains m'agripper et me traîner à moitié sur une longue distance pour enfin rejoindre le tissu froid d'une tente. Sans me redresser, je m'évanouissais dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	16. Draco, -onis, nm

** U**ne main me saisit brutalement les cheveux en guise de réveil, je devinai aux cris de Luna et d'Hermione qu'elles n'avaient pas échappé au même traitement. Un homme nous fit traverser derrière l'arène jusque dans une petite salle humide.

Au dehors l'on pouvait entendre la foule se manifester bruyamment.

« Que les jeux commencent ! » Annonça alors une voix amplifiée.

Et la grille se leva, hésitantes, nous avancèrent. C'était bien une arène remplie de spectateurs haut placés dans les gradins. Les cris de frénésie redoublèrent d'intensité à notre arrivée.

Hermione respirait et expirait bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage.

Ne sachant que faire nous étions en défensive, dos à dos, quand le sol trembla, Hermione hurla quelque chose et nous courûmes vers les bords de l'arène. La plateforme du centre descendit en terre tandis qu'un mugissement sortait de ses entrailles. Lorsque la plateforme se repositionna dans le centre elle avait accueilli un nouveau visiteur : rien de plus qu'un gigantesque **D**ragon**.** La foule était en délire. Comme si une bulle venait d'éclore, le bruit à l'extérieur cessa. Les spectateurs étaient protégés par un filet magique. Un silence mortel s'insuffla dans l'arène bientôt brisé par Hermione.

« Les yeux, c'est son point faible, il faut viser les yeux ! »

Alors le dragon nous prêta attention et cracha son souffle de feu. Luna parvint agilement à l'esquiver mais nous fûmes vite dispersés aux quatre coins de l'arène. Il fallait quelque chose de lourd ou de pointu qui lui blesserait les yeux mais il n'y avait rien ; rien que du sable. Le dragon paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur, j'aurais parié sur un Magyar à pointes, les couleurs vertes et argentées tapissaient ses écailles, comme un vulgaire faire-valoir.

Le dragon fit soudain volte-face vers Ron et lui donna un coup de patte à une vitesse qu'aucun de nous n'avait pu anticiper. Celui-ci tomba inanimé dans la fosse. Les cris d'Hermione m'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement. La peur s'installait en moi lorsque quelque chose de tout à fait impensable se produit : Une baguette perça le filet d'argent qui nous entourait et alla se planter dans le sable. Sans réfléchir je couru l'attraper mais le dragon ayant compris le danger potentiel fondit vers moi, mais je fus la plus rapide : Un maléfice de conjonctivite frappa le dragon à l'œil gauche.

Luna et Hermione coururent vers le bord pour échapper à ses coups de patte désordonnés. Le dragon rugit une dernière fois de douleur avant de se recroqueviller sur lui. Aussitôt la plateforme le dissout au regard de la foule, le mince filet s'évanouit et le bruit nous parvint à nouveau. Nous avions gagné cette première manche. Hermione rejoignit Ron précipitamment mais l'expression sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

La voix déformée reprit « Eh bien il semblerait que notre trio ait été sous-estimé ! Il est actuellement en possession d'une baguette, une aide bien appropriée ! Voyons voir s'ils se débrouillent toujours bien pour la seconde épreuve… »

Hermione était en larmes « Il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste… »

« Hermione, je te promets qu'on s'occupera de lui mais pour le moment il faut qu'on sorte d'ici »

Pour la deuxième fois, le sol trembla et la plateforme amena une malle géante. Le filet argenté se redessina. Nous étions sur nos gardes. Trois choses encapuchonnées en sortirent, et tournèrent leurs têtes décharnées vers Hermione. Des Détraqueurs. Les contours d'Hermione devenaient flous au fur et à mesure que le Détraqueur glissait vers elle. C'était un triste spectacle que de le voir arracher à ses souvenirs heureux tandis qu'elle étreignait le corps de Ron.

J'essayais un _Spero Patronum_ mais les volutes argentées toussotèrent avant de s'éteindre.

« Concentre-toi » hurlait Luna qui venait d'attirer l'attention d'un des trois Détraqueurs. « Pense à des souvenirs heureux ! » Malgré l'urgence je fermai les yeux et les bons moments de rire franc avec les Weasley me revinrent, de même que la belle amitié qui me liait à Lautrie et Hermione, mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant et quand l'image de Draco flotta dans ma tête…

« _Spero Patronum_ »

Là-dessus une panthère argentée se matérialisa et chassa les Détraqueurs. Je tombai à genoux, vidée. Mais une autre forme était en train de sortir de la malle. Un épouvantard, puis deux. Sans réfléchir je tentai de brûler la malle qui résista. Soudain, Draco s'approcha de moi. Tellement surprise j'en lâchai ma baguette « Draco ? » Mais la chose s'étira et forma un halo sombre autour de lui, sa marque brillait à tout rompre sur son bras et les trains reptiliens propre à Voldemort s'emparèrent de lui, défaisant son beau visage.

« Non ! » beuglais-je « Je t'en prie ne deviens pas comme lui »

Draco semblait rire et une langue fourchue sortit de ses lèvres.

« _Riddikulus_ ! » Et l'épouvantard se rétracta brusquement. Luna avait saisi ma baguette à temps et mes lèvres articulèrent un merci.

La malle disparut ainsi que le filet argentée. Nous pûmes réentendre le brouhaha extérieur.

« C'est qu'elles sont coriaces ! » Continuait la voix de Ludo Verprey « Toutefois je ne parierai pas mon chapeau quant à leur taux de réussite prochainement… » Une troisième fois la plateforme descendit et elle remonta avec trois silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Des Mangemorts. C'était autre chose que les créatures cette fois.

« _Endoloris_ » fit calmement une voix.

Luna laissa tomber la baguette et la pique qu'elle tenait. L'avisant je me ruai sur cette dernière mais l'un des Mangemorts psalmodia un Expelliarmus qui m'envoya à l'autre bout. Toutefois il n'avait pas vu Hermione qui réussit à se saisir de la baguette et le stupefixia d'un habile mouvement du poignet. Elle lança immédiatement après un Levicorpus et le Mangemort fut suspendu par la cheville, sa capuche glissant, je reconnus Graham Pritchard.

« Hermione attention ! » Mais il était trop tard, un Mangemort venait de lui lancer un sortilège. Mut par la rage je me ruai sur ce dernier, le bombardant de coup, il recula surpris en laissant glisser sa capuche et sa baguette, et ce fut à mon tour de reculer ébahie « Draco ! » C'était bien lui cette fois.

« _Incarcerem_ » Aussitôt des cordes apparurent et me clouèrent au sol. Je vis dans ma chute que Luna semblait inconsciente et qu'Hermione se débattait sous une pluie de Doloris. Enragée je bouillais sur place si bien que ma magie dissipa les liens qui m'entravaient. Le Mangemort qui s'occupait d'Hermione me tournant le dos, je bondis dessus et arracha sa capuche. Il m'envoya derechef valdinguer au loin. Warrington.

« Alors Mayer, on joue la dure à ce que je vois »

Je reculai malgré moi jusqu'à sentir une baguette dans mon dos.

« Je te déconseille de bouger » fit la voix que j'avais tant rêvé d'entendre auparavant.

Apparemment nous étions maîtrisées toutes trois car le filet s'évapora, quant à la foule, elle hurlait de joie.

« Il s'agissait là d'une magnifique scène ! Les quatre traîtres ont été remis à leur places proprement, voyons voir, Luna Lovegood est partie pour un petit sommeil, Miss Granger ne semble pas dans sa meilleur forme, Miss Mayer ne peut plus faire le moindre mouvement et…il semble qu'une personne n'ait pas joué le jeu, dommage Ronald Weasley de la famille des Traîtres à-leur-sang nous a malheureusement quitté ! » Nouveaux rugissements de la foule. J'avais juste envie de vomir.

La scène avait quelque chose de cauchemardesque, Hermione était dévastée par la douleur de son corps douloureux et plus encore par la perte de Ron. Luna était étendue inerte dans le sable et moi j'étais coincée entre Warrington devant moi et la baguette enfoncée dans mon dos n'était même pas utile quand la simple présence de Draco suffisait à me maintenir immobile.

« J'espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle ! » rugissait la voix de Ludo Verpey.

Aussitôt la foule applaudit et un voile noir cette fois nous soustrait à son regard.

« Bon boulot les gars » fit Warrington

Pritchard s'agenouilla près d'Hermione dont les coupures crachaient encore un filet de sang et qui serrait toujours le corps de Ron

« Pas de chance on dirait que Weasley aurait mieux fait de rester au pieu aujourd'hui »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et lui-même parut un peu effrayé par son intensité car il se leva aussitôt.

« Qui lui a lancé un sort ? » dit-il en montrant du menton Luna.

Je sentis la pression dans mon dos s'évanouir.

« Emmenez-la » dit simplement Malfoy

Pritchard fit un signe et quatre silhouettes vinrent chercher Luna et Ron.

Hermione se jeta sur le serviteur qui se couvrit les mains pour se protéger des coups de griffe de la Gryffondor.

« Du calme la Sang-de-Bourbe » tonna Warrington en la menaçant de sa baguette et Hermione renonça.

Elle se leva finalement en chancelant, s'approcha de Malfoy et cracha à ses pieds.

« Comment ose-t-elle cette infâme Sang-de-B… »

« Prenez Granger aussi » coupa Malfoy

« C'est tout ? Tu la laisse te… »

« Elle a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui »

Pritchard ne discuta pas et sortit.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Warrington et Malfoy. Warrington me toisait en me tournant autour comme un vautour autour de sa proie.

« Il semble que tu aies omis de nous divulguer certains détails Mayer »

Je le foudroyait du regard.

« Tu ne devais pas être en Malaisie à l'heure qu'il est ? » Dire que j'avais plaidé plus ou moins sa cause et celle de Zabini auprès de l'Ordre.

« Le Maître a des arguments assez convaincants »

« Tu fais pitié » crachais-je

« Dans la situation actuelle c'est toi et tes copains de l'Ordre qui font pitié, tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend » Et il partit, furieux.

Malfoy lui emboîta le pas.

« Hé ! Tu comptes me laisser là sans explications ! » lui criai-je. Il se retourna et m'observa pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Dire que j'étais en piteux état était un euphémisme.

Entaillée, le regard suppliant, les cheveux emmêlés, des cernes, des coupures, des blessures qui saignaient encore. Il secoua la tête dans une attitude de négation et déserta l'arène.

Deux hommes vinrent me chercher peu après et m'emmenèrent dans la tente.

J'étais seule et fixée sur un objectif : retrouver Graham.

* * *

**L**a tente était scellée, surement par un sortilège de _Collaport_a. Ce n'était pas un cinq étoiles mais pas un taudis non plus. Dans les tiroirs je trouvai des plans d'attaque de jeu et des masquottes en peluche et en figurine, surement une tente qui avait dû servir à la coupe du monde de Quidditch il y a des années. Il y avait donc de la magie, je pouvais peut-être essayer de la canaliser. La tente s'ouvrit soudainement sur Adrian.

« Je tenais à te voir avant les prochains jeux » avança-t-il

« Les prochains jeux ? »

« Oui, comme ceux que tu as fait aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que tu t'es très bien débrouillée, mieux que ce que je pensais à vrai dire » ponctua-t-il d'un sourire carnassier

« …Tu étais dans le public »

« Bonne déduction, pas mal le coup de l'Epouvantard d'ailleurs, il est possible qu'il se réalise vu comme les Malfoy sont remontés en flèche dans l'estime du Maitre»

Je fermai les yeux comme si tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Tu as beau être une Sang-mêlé et une traître, je te trouve toujours aussi… »

« Où est Graham, je veux lui parler » m'écriais-je soudain

« Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit » Là-dessus il balada sa main sur mon col.

Je gardai mon sang-froid pour ne pas tout gâcher : sa baguette dépassait négligemment de sa poche.

Enhardi par ma passivité, il défit la boucle de mon jean qu'il fit tomber et à mon tour j'ôta son t-shirt, ce qui parut lui plaire.

« Je te préfère largement comme ça en moins farouche » glissa-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et je me laissai faire tandis que mes mains descendirent jusqu'à sa poche et…

« Ne bouge pas » lui assénais-je en le menaçant de sa baguette

Il recula, un rictus de rage sur le visage.

« Espèce de sale… »

« _Petrificus Totalu_s » Tout son corps se raidit et il s'effondra en arrière. Je l'attachai à l'aide d'un autre sortilège, remis mes affaires et sortit en catimini de la tente, satisfaite du retournement de situation à mon avantage.

Il faisait presque nuit dehors. Comment trouver Graham, Hermione et Luna ?

Je m'aperçus alors de quelque chose, l'immense jardin où nous étions et l'arène aménagée à côté, le château imposant n'était autre que celui où j'avais séjourné quelques mois, le château de , investi par Voldemort. Graham s'y trouvait surement et je savais où était sa chambre mais pour l'atteindre il me fallait ruser à nouveau.

Grâce à un sortilège de camouflage je pouvais revêtir les dessins du décor à la manière d'un caméléon, mais si l'on s'attardait, la supercherie était facile à démasquer surtout en mouvement.

Beaucoup de monde parlait devant l'entrée, ainsi personne ne fit vraiment attention à moi et je pus rentrer.

Soudain je me figea en entendant la voix de Graham au 1er étage.

« …jamais ! »

« Reste en dehors de ça »

Graham, Draco, Pansy, Warrington et Zabini se tenaient dans la salle d'équipement de Quidditch du 1er palier. Ils étaient absorbés dans une conversation. Je me glissai sans bruit dans un coin mal éclairé de la pièce.

Zabini dut sentir passer quelque chose car il ferma la porte à clef. J'étais piégée avec eux.

Il jetait des regards suspicieux dans la pièce mais finit par rejoindre la conversation.

Graham s'emportait « Elle te faisait confiance et toi tu joues avec sa vie aux yeux de tous ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi Warrington » Draco se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour rester calme.

« Les choses ne sont pas si simple Selwyn »

Parkinson décida d'intervenir « On commence à se demander dans quel camp tu es… »

Graham lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Elle nous a trahi » invoqua Warrington sous le regard approbateur de Parkinson « Elle a menti sur le statut de son sang et essayait de provoquer notre perte en s'alliant à Potter et à l'Ordre, que te faut-il de plus ? »

« Vous-même vous aviez peur de Voldemort ! »

Pansy couina tandis que Blaise tiqua.

« C'est justement la seule qui tente quelque chose et vous la condamnez pour ça ! » J'eus juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras à cet instant précis.

« C'est du suicide, Voldemort est en train de prendre le pouvoir et tous ceux qui se dressent contre lui en payeront le prix, non seulement pour eux mais aussi pour leur famille » lança Malfoy, le souvenir de sa mère encore ancré en lui. Sur ces paroles, il déverrouilla la porte.

« Une dernière question Malfoy, est-ce qu'elle a au moins compté pour sa majesté le Prince des Serpentards ? » Lança-t-il avec ironie. Ce dernier s'immobilisa près de la porte

« La guerre exige des sacrifices » répliqua-t-il, sibyllin et il partit.

Pansy lui emboîta le pas suivie de Warrington. Zabini avisa la mine déconfite de Graham.

« Désolé Selwyn, elle n'a pas fait les bons choix mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle s'en sortira » Là-dessus il posa une main sur son épaule et quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Graham » chuchotais-je. Celui-ci, se croyant seul sursauta.

« … Alice ? »

Je levai le sortilège et lui apparut

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » M'étreignit-il dans une attitude fraternelle.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement sur Zabini.

« Je savais bien que quelqu'un était entré » murmura-t-il.

Instinctivement je pris ma baguette mais la sienne était déjà pointée sur moi.

« Jolie Alice, pour quelles raisons viens-tu te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Ne la touche pas » grogna Graham

« Dis à ton chien de garde de se calmer. Et maintenant baisse ta baguette ou ça va mal se finir»

Sa voix autoritaire ne me laissa pas le choix.

« Bien » Et il baissa à son tour la sienne devant l'air suspicieux de Graham.

« Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Je ne suis pas partisan de leur méthodes »

En y repensant, il n'avait pas pris part au groupe des Mangemorts dans l'arène.

A demi soulagée je lui demandai où étaient Hermione et Luna mais il l'ignorait, seuls Warrington, Pritchard et Malfoy étaient au courant. Il nous recommanda une grande prudence et ajouta que nous ne l'avions jamais vu pour lui éviter des ennuis. Avant de partir, il souffla « Oui » Et devant mon air interrogatif « C'est la réponse à la question de tout à l'heure, oui tu as compté pour lui mais depuis la mort de sa mère ce n'est plus le même, je te souhaite un bon courage. »

Après son départ je racontai à Graham l'historique des derniers jours.

« C'est la baguette d'Adrian, j'ai pu le stupefixer et le ligoter, mais une baguette est apparu dans l'arène » Je m'interrompis face au sourire de Graham « C'était toi, n'est-ce-pas »

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allai rester sans rien faire ? Je t'ai envoyé celle que je gardai si ma baguette venait à casser. On va maintenant retrouver tes amies et foutre le camp d'ici »

Des pas se firent entendre et Graham lança un _Collaporta._ La poignée s'actionnait en vain.

Paniquée je me tournai vers mon ami.

« Va les retrouver et leur soutirer des informations, on se rejoint sur le banc du jardin » me chuchota-t-il en me lançant un nouveau sort de camouflage. Il débloqua la porte et Adrian entra, méfiant

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Selwyn ? »

« Je…réfléchissais »

« Tout seul dans une salle fermée à clef ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange »

Adrian lui jeta un regard antipathique.

« Ta salope de copine m'a agressé, elle est recherchée partout »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne, c'est une traîtresse »

Il parut satisfait.

« Je vois que tu t'es enfin raisonné, tu m'alerte tout de suite si elle tente un contact »

« Compte sur moi »

Il partit et Graham le suivit en mimant un désolé silencieux.


	17. Acide

** M**es pas me guidèrent à contrecœur jusqu'aux appartements de Draco. Canalisant ma colère, je toquai, il ouvrit d'abord et fronça les sourcils en voyant les contours du décor se brouiller.

« Recule » ordonnais-je avant de fermer à clef derrière moi.

« Accio baguette » et sa baguette posée sur le lit s'envola pour atterrir dans ma main.

Il haussa un sourcil « Mayer ? »

« Exact »

« Tu veux bien enlever ce sort ridicule ? »

Plus pour faire avancer le débat imminent que pour lui faire plaisir je m'exécuta.

« Il semble que les rôles soient inversés » dis-je en faisant allusion à celui qui avait le pouvoir sur l'autre.

« Et tu veux savoir où sont Granger et Lovegood je présume » Poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à ma remarque.

« Pour l'instant c'est un sans-faute »

Il me scruta attentivement.

« Courageuse hein, revenir ici au lieu de te faire oublier je dois avouer que.. »

« Je me fous de ce que tu penses » le coupais-je

_Il s'approcha_.

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait » Ma main commençait déjà à trembler. Foutue faiblesse.

« Allons, toi et moi savons que… »

_Toujours plus près._

« Que quoi ? »

« … Que tu es une piètre menteuse» conclut-il, un faible sourire aux lèvres en m'attrapant le poignet

Comment pouvais-je être aussi faible en sa présence ? C'en était insupportable.

Il jouait maintenant avec ma baguette, redevenue sienne.

« Tu pourrai très bien finir le travail que tu as commencé dans l'arène » lançai-je avec amertume.

« Tu te doutes que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur »

« Tu as torturé mon amie, tu m'as menacé, tu aurais pu nous tuer ! »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi » Sifflais-je, furieuse.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion, tu te bats pour ta cause, je me bats pour la mienne »

« Tu n'en veux même pas de cette cause ! »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et me tourna le dos.

« Va-t'en Alice. Vis ta vie, pense à toi et cesse de te soucier des autres à la manière de Potter »

Quelque chose au fond de moi, une parcelle d'égoïsme ne cessait de crier la même chose depuis le retour du Mage noir, une sorte de mauvaise conscience qui avait beaucoup de points en commun avec le garçon me faisant face. Il était temps de capituler.

« Bien. Je m'en vais, mais avant je veux savoir où sont Luna et Hermione. »

Il se passa comme un flottement avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Dans la salle de rétablissement de l'aile ouest du château. Tu n'oublieras pas de la saluer de ma part »

Alors c'était tout, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire ? Tout ça pour ça. La dernière image que j'aurais de Draco Malfoy serait celle d'un incommensurable con arrogant pour qui je n'avais jamais vraiment compté. J'avais eu faux sur toute la ligne.

L'entretien était à présent fini.

* * *

Sans prêter attention aux larmes_ acides_ brûlant mon visage, je pénétrai dans la salle indiquée. Avec soulagement je reconnus Luna, toujours endormie puis Hermione qui se tourna immédiatement vers moi, et, souriante fit un pas de côté. Et ce que je vis alors me fit oublier l'acidité et l'amertume; Harry Potter. Je le remerciai dans une étreinte étouffée de sanglots, n'osant à peine y croire.

« Voldem… » commençais-je

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. « Je sais. C'est mon combat désormais. »

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage et espérer l'inespéré avec eux.

Harry nous fit alors part de sa requête. Il nous ordonna de transplaner au manoir afin de veiller sur Luna. Bien entendu Hermione déclara qu'il en était hors de question, mais il réussit à la convaincre, arguant que c'était par lui que les choses avaient commencées et se termineraient de la même façon. Il irait seul, affronter le Mage dans les règles.

**E**t ce fut tout**.**

* * *

** D**evant nous se dressaient désormais le n° 11 et n°13. Hermione s'avança et murmura une parole qui fit apparaître le QG. Nous entrâmes, accompagnés de Luna, toujours inconsciente. Je la couchai sur le canapé. La salle à manger et le salon étaient sens dessus dessous. D'autres membres avaient dû reprendre les victimes et fort heureusement car je ne me sentais pas de voir des cadavres d'anciens amis joncher notre habitation.

Luna sur le canapé, Hermione et moi chacune sur un fauteuil.

Le silence le plus pesant de mon existence.

« Je l'ai vu » murmura une voix presque inaudible.

C'était Luna qui reprenait conscience petit à petit grâce à la potion que je lui avais administré en arrivant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Gronda une Hermione agressive

« Il est en paix Hermione »

Celle-ci la regarda sans la voir avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Sceptique je demandai confirmation à Luna

« J'ai vu son aura, elle était scintillante, ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé la lumière »

je ne savais pas si cela résultait d'une imagination trop cultivée ou d'une certitude mais ça avait pu réconforter un peu Hermione, il n'en fallait pas plus.

La fatigue eut raison de mon corps et je m'assoupis sans même y prendre gare.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, hagarde, avant que les évènements récents ne resurgissent au galop. Il faisait sombre au-dehors, la pendule affichait 23H17. Harry avait-il réussit, ou bien Voldemort avait-il anéanti le dernier espoir que nous avions ?

Je montai précipitamment à l'étage pour voir Hermione mais elle n'était pas là, j'envoyai un message via le galion mais aucune réponse ne se manifesta.

Une idée me frappa alors de plein fouet

« Elle y est retournée. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi » Fit Luna que je n'avais pas entendu jusqu'alors.

« Harry bien sûr mais Ron aussi. Elle veut sans doute récupérer son corps et peut-être même le venger »

« C'est risqué » tenta Luna en me voyant réfléchir.

« Oui mais rester ici c'est contre-nature » m'exclamais-je

Luna sourit « Tu es une Gryffondor à coup sûr »

« Je n'ai pas été à la répartition… »

« Courageuse et entêtée, je sais de quoi je parle »

J'eus un bref sourire « Tu … ? »

Elle approuva « Bien sûr que je viens » et nous disparûmes à notre tour.

* * *

** Le ciel était orageux, la pluie tombait à n'en plus finir, une scène s'offrait sous nos yeux : Dans les jardins du domaine de Serpentard, mon regard se posa sur une jeune fille, dégoulinant de larmes et de colère, seule, face à l'imposant château de pierre, haletante comme si elle allait prendre la décision de sa vie. A peine quelques mètres plus loin se tenait un jeune homme de port altier malgré la pluie qui parcourait ses cheveux, son visage et ses vêtements. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds mais semblait attendre quelque chose.**

**Le bruit du transplanage dut le réveiller de sa torpeur car il se contracta aussitôt et serra les poings. Comme si c'était là un signal d'alarme, la jeune lionne fonça tête baissée vers le château, le jeune homme lui lança un sortilège qu'elle dévia et s'élança sur ses talons.**

**« Granger, Gran…Hermione ! »**

**« Va-t-en, va la rejoindre, tu as cette chance alors saisis-là ! » hurlait la fille, démente.**

**« Si tu franchis cette porte, je ne te protégerai pas » dit-il simplement**

**Des sanglots montèrent de son corps frêle.**

**« Ils me l'ont pris et lui aussi, ils… vont payer »**

**Elle se retourna rageusement.**

**« Aide-moi Malfoy, fais-le au moins pour elle ! »**

**Il secoua la tête « Elle sera mieux sans moi »**

**« Idiot, tu n'es…qu'un…crétin » criait-elle en martelant sa poitrine de coups**

**Il saisit son poignet pour lui signifier d'arrêter.**

**Elle lui lança un regard haineux avant de s'adonner à nouveau à la contemplation du château, elle allait tout risquer pour lui, pour sa dépouille. Et lui ne comprenait rien, il avait la chance de sa vie sur un plateau, sa Alice était en vie et il la laissait filer, mais elle non, elle se battrait.**

**Au même moment le bruit de détonations dû aux transplanages se répercuta et elle s'élança vers son amour perdu. Le fauve avait bondi.**

* * *

** Q**uatre silhouettes pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle à manger du château mythique de Salazar Serpentard. J'entendis un cri de rage ainsi que d'autres bruits que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Je faillis trébucher contre le corps d'un homme, Jugson, il avait les yeux grands écarquillés de stupeur. Ci et là des familles de Sang-Pur au complet fuyaient dans tous les sens, c'était la panique.

J'aperçus un pan de vêtement disparaître à l'angle de la salle. M'élançant sur ses talons, je pila net en entrant dans le salon. Hermione tenait en joue Lucius Malfoy ainsi qu'Avery, un faisceau de lumière fusa et Avery tomba par terre, inanimé. Qu'était-elle en train de faire, avait-elle stupéfixié ces hommes ou les avaient-elles… tués ? La rage prenait le contrôle sur son être. Lucius avait dû être surpris car Hermione maintenait sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Quant à Draco, c'était Hermione qu'il menaçait de sa baguette. Luna couina en apercevant la scène.

« Il sont tous morts. Harry. Ron. Voldemort. C'est fini pour eux et pour vous aussi. » Gronda la lionne, ses yeux fixés sur Malefoy Sr.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Criais-je furieuse d'une telle prise de risque et réalisant à peine la proportion de ses paroles. Harry et Voldemort morts. Harry et Voldemort. Les deux avaient péri ensemble.

« Alice, va chercher leur corps s'il te plaît »

« Hermione tu… »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! » Elle avait hurlé, ses yeux semblaient sortir de leur orbite.

Elle avait littéralement pété un câble.

Résignée, je grimpai les escaliers pour retrouver le local. Le corps de Ron exaltait une odeur spéciale, pas vraiment agréable et je me fis violence pour ne pas craquer. La salle à manger abritait effectivement les deux corps. Un sortilège le fit léviter à son tour jusque dans le hall. Luna vint m'aider à le porter et à le ramener.

Elle demeura quelques minutes à contempler les cadavres de ses amis d'enfance.

« Tu vois ça, c'est de ta faute » aboya-t-elle à l'intention de Malfoy Sr

Celui-ci grinça des insultes dans ses dents.

« Ca suffit Granger» tonna une voix. Moi-même je sursautai en avisant Draco. Son visage était fermé, glaciale. « Tu le lâche immédiatement»

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je retins mon souffle, je m'attendais à ce qu'Hermione hurle de rage mais au lieu de ça, le chagrin la cueillit sans prévenir. Elle s'effondra la tête dans les mains en sanglotant. Malfoy Sr se reprit aussitôt et s'élança sur sa baguette pour à son tour viser Hermione.

« Petite conne » cracha-t-il avec haine. « Les espèces de ton genre ne méritent même pas de… »

Mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et le pointa avec ma propre baguette.

« La ferme Malfoy » les mots sortirent de ma propre bouche, durs, froids, implacables. Il me lança un regard haineux et fit un signe à Draco dans ma direction qui voulait surement dire de s'occuper de moi pendant qu'il le faisait d'Hermione. Mais Luna avait également brandi sa baguette et tenta un maléfice que Lucius dévia, il se préparait à riposter lorsque Draco murmura un Stupéfix. Je devinai que son père n'aurait jamais lancé ce type de sortilège et lui en fut intimement reconnaissante. Sauf que la personne qu'il visait maintenant n'était plus Luna mais moi.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu attends Draco, débarrasse-t-en ! » Pesta Lucius devant la passivité de son fils.

Hermione me cria quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et Lucius la frappa sans ménagement. Une bouffée de haine monta dans mon corps. Malfoy Sr leva à nouveau la main sur Hermione mais pas de la même façon.

« _Avad_… »

« Non ! » avait hurlé Draco sous l'œil étonné de Lucius.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres comme pour se maudire de sa réaction.

Malfoy Sr reporta son attention sur moi, l'air de ne pas comprendre « Tue là, qu'est-ce que tu attends »

Draco me visait toujours mais sa main tremblait, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient et son souffle était saccadé. Il semblait soumis à un véritable conflit intérieur.

Lucius plaqua brutalement son fils contre le mur en articulant à quelques centimètres de son visage

« J'ai dit : tue-là »

Celui-ci se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son père.

« Voldemort est mort, c'est fini, Père » vociféra-t-il, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

Ce dernier blêmit et regarda Draco d'un façon étrange.

« Il reviendra Draco, il l'a déjà fait, nous le savons tous. Il faut que tu te tiennes prêt et à ce moment-là… »

L'intéressé secoua la tête. « Non. J'en ai assez fait comme ça »

Lucius leva lentement sa baguette vers son fils, dans un état second.

Je n'osais y croire « Votre propre fils… »

« Je n'ai plus de fils »

Mais le fils en question ne comptait pas se laisser accuser sans réagir.

« Et qu'en penserait Mère en voyant tout ça ! Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil lorsque vous lui avez parlé du retour de Voldem… »

« Ne-parle-pas-du-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-de-cette-façon » articula un Lucius furieux

« Vous ne lui avez même pas offert de sépulture » Articula un Draco soudain écœuré.

« J'avais foi en toi, ta mère aussi, vois comme tu nous a trahi »

« Non, elle voulait un autre avenir pour moi, c'est vous Père qui l'avez d'une certaine façon tuée. »

A présent le fils visait le père et le père visait le fils. Une tension incroyable s'était engouffrée entre les deux.

« Tu n'oseras jamais, petit insolent» murmura Lucius, la lèvre retroussée.

« Je me permet beaucoup de choses en ce moment, Père »

Lucius me lança un coup d'œil

« A qui la faute ? »

Une lueur de surprise passa dans l'œil de son fils.

« Elle n'y est pour rien »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi son sort t'importe tant ? » Dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse.

« … »

« Pathétique ? Une traître à son sang » cracha son père. « Le pouvoir, Draco, tu l'aurai eu si tu m'avais fait confiance. Tu aurai eu tout ce qu'un Prince mérite, tu aurai pu prendre sa place en attendant son retour, mais tu n'es déjà plus là… Si tu es trop lâche alors je vais le faire » grogna Lucius en se tournant vers moi avant d'enchaîner « _Avada Kedavra_ »

J'eus alors un réflexe qui me sauva la vie mais en ôta une autre à la place.

* * *

Qu'est-ce-que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? 

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Plus que les bienvenus même, c'est comme un carburant de voiture pour les humbles écrivains amateurs... ! **

**Ce chapitre était assez concentré sur le côté ''dramatique''. La suite quant à elle s'annonce avec davantage d'humour ! (Si si )**  
**J'attends vos avis ! Et Bonne journéééééée ! **

_**:D **_


	18. Etrangère

** P**ar instinct de protection, ma baguette décrivit un arc de cercle tandis que je fermai les yeux lorsque le sort s'abattit sur moi. Je venais alors d'exécuter un sortilège de bouclier par réflexe, aussitôt le sort fut rejeté vers la personne responsable de son envoi. Lucius me fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement et que son expression se décomposa. Il bascula en arrière, toute trace d'arrogance ayant disparu de son visage.

Je tombai à genoux, n'osant croire ce qui venait de se passer. Tout avait été si rapide, le poids de la culpabilité me fit étouffer. J'avais tué un homme, et pas n'importe lequel.

**D**raco avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il n'entendait plus rien. Il était éteint.

Il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite. Hermione clignai des yeux, hébétée. Ecœurée je jetai ma baguette comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Elle la récupéra et lança un « Enervatum » sur Luna qui reprit ses esprits. Elle me fit un signe de tête en attrapant les corps d'Harry et de Ron que je lui rendis avant de disparaître en transplanant. Je n'osai plus regarder Draco. La honte me rongeait.

Une main s'accrocha à mon poignet, Luna m'emmenait de force dehors, je ne tentai même pas de me débattre, les larmes parsemaient mon chemin, à la manière d'Hansel et Gretel, c'était bien vers un chemin de perdition que je m'enfonçais et rien ne saurait me ramener.

Je fus projetée contre un vieux canapé en tissu. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd se pavanait à nouveau sous mes yeux. Hermione s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je te demande pardon, jamais je n'ai voulu ça » J'hochai maladroitement la tête.

Luna nous contempla, pour la première fois, l'air grave.

* * *

_Trois jeunes filles, liées par les liens de l'amitié mais soudainement seules et perdues. Trois jeunes filles qui se serrent les unes contre les autres, ayant peur du lendemain, qui essaient en vain de chercher le sommeil, un sommeil libérateur qui ne vient pourtant pas._

_L'une, profondément triste de voir ses amies si apeurées. L'autre ayant honte d'elle, honte de ses actions, et nouée d'une peur irascible de devoir un jour croiser le regard de celui qu'elle aime en y décelant le nom d'assassin. Quant à la dernière, elle reprend peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Ses agissements ont mis en péril l'équilibre qu'elle avait construit, son raisonnement, son intelligence mesurée, son contrôle permanent sur elle. Tout avait volé en éclat._

Comment parviendra-t-elle à le reconstruire… La nuit porte conseil dit-on, mais qui est l'imbécile à l'origine de ce dicton ?

* * *

** L**es jours s'égrenèrent alors de façon très rapide. Un matin j'ouvris les yeux et une semaine s'était écoulée, une autre fois, la porte claqua, et mon attention se porta sur le calendrier. Le 12, square Grimmaurd me tenait depuis bientôt un mois.

Hermione vaquait comme une étrangère, nous avions organisé les funérailles discrètes de Ron et d'Harry quelques semaines auparavant, ils étaient présentés comme les dernières victimes de la guerre, et pas des moindres. Les Sang-Pur avaient fini par renoncer à leur soif de pouvoir, refroidi par la peur d'une nouvelle guerre due à Voldemort, et les choses étaient visiblement retournées dans l'ordre ''Visiblement en effet, pas plus ''

Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, parfois je portai un aliment à ma bouche et le reposait, dégoutée. Comment pouvais-je nourrir ce corps qui me faisait honte.

J'étais dégoûtée de tout et n'avait plus goût à rien.  
Un jour un souffle froid me traversa le corps.

« Tu dois cesser ça Alice » me souffla un fantôme

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire » grommelais-je à l'égard de Sirius.

Il ignora ma remarque « Tu es malade »

Je l'envoyai bouler, il était mort, que pouvait-il ressentir ? J'étais devenue agressive, teigneuse et j'avais entendu au détour d'un couloir mon entourage s'en plaindre plus d'une fois.  
Une heure plus tard Hermione vint me retrouver. Elle allait mieux, avait presque réussi à faire son deuil de Ronald et d'Harry et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Pourquoi y arrivait-elle et pas moi ?...

« J'ai une surprise pour toi »

Elle m'amena jusqu'au salon et lorsque je vis la silhouette qui se découpait sur le canapé et se leva précipitamment à ma vue, un sourire me fit violence.

« **G**raham ! »

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je le serrais de toutes mes forces.

Aussitôt il m'examina et tiqua.

« Tu n'as pas été épargnée on dirait, viens, tu as besoin de changer d'air »

Lui avait changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et son visage avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de plus mature.

Il m'emmena prendre un café dans un quartier chic de Londres où je lui confiai tous les évènements passés. L'image d'Harry dans nos mémoire, de la simple attirance à mon amour mordant pour le Prince des Serpentards, son rejet, la culpabilité qui m'enserrait d'avoir tué son père, la peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau, le chagrin d'Hermione qui nous avait dévasté, ainsi que les pertes humaines. Les moments de complicité que nous avions partagés au château me semblaient à des années-lumière de là.

Il secoua la tête « Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant souffert et je m'en veux de ne pas être passé plus tôt, je te promets qu'on va arranger ça et que ton joli sourire viendra à nouveau chatouiller ton visage »

Le poids sur ma poitrine s'allégea un peu. La vie semblait regagner des couleurs. Je vivais à présent Square Grimmaurt en compagnie d'Hermione, Luna étant retournée chez son père. Graham passait très souvent et malgré ses débuts maladroits, un certain respect se dessina entre lui et Hermione.

Un soir cette dernière vint toquer à ma porte.  
« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux »

C'était vrai, revoir Graham fut comme un électrochoc. Les derniers évènements remontaient maintenant à 6mois et cela faisait déjà quelques jours que j'y pensais mais ma décision était sur le point d'être prise.

« Je veux le revoir »

Elle ne dit rien mais me couvrit d'un regard compatissant. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait été épargnée, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait traité pendant six longues années, lui avait finalement apporté une aide inespérée.  
« Bonne chance »

J'en avais besoin.

* * *

**L**es coupures de journaux entassés dans ma chambre m'avaient appris l'itinéraire qu'avait emprunté Draco après la mort de son père. Lucius ayant endossé la majeure partie des accusations, Draco et son oncle, seuls bénéficiaires avaient commencé à investir dans plusieurs entreprises. Au moins lui avait réussi à rebondir, pensais-je, amère.  
Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir à ma venue. Graham souhaitait m'accompagner mais je tenais à le faire seule.

Je retrouvai sans peine l'adresse de manoir Malfoy où les souvenirs que j'avais vécu là-bas étaient encore ancrés en moi. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle était jolie, les cheveux châtains clairs égayés par un brushing, les ongles manucurés, et une petite robe qui moulait sa silhouette. Devinant son identité j'eus une grosse bouffée de jalousie.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Il s'agissait de ne pas perdre la face. Je m'éclaircis la voix.  
« Bonjour, je cherche Monsieur Malfoy »

« Il n'est pas encore rentré, mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant, c'est pour ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

J'inventa le premier mensonge qui passa  
« Ma société est intéressée par une des offres de …Mr Malfoy et j'aurai souhaité lui en parler de vive voix avant toute chose » .

Elle me crut visiblement car elle m'invita à patienter dans le salon. Un elfe vint me proposer des gâteaux et je reconnus l'elfe qui m'avait jadis proposé la même chose. Elle sembla me reconnaître mais je la congédiai poliment. Assise sur le canapé je ne parvint pas à réfléchir correctement, dans une minute, il allait rentrer, embrasser sa petite amie, et me trouver là. Quelle idiote, qu'est-ce qui m'avait prise de venir ici. Je me levai soudain dans l'idée de partir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.  
Trop tard. Le cœur battant, j'entendis un échange de paroles, puis une personne entra et se figea net en m'apercevant.

« Oh Draco, j'avais oublié, cette demoiselle vient pour le travail, à propos d'une société c'est ça ? » me questionna-t-elle

« Oui… c'est ça » balbutiais-je, la gorge soudain brûlante

« Je vous laisse parler affaire dans ce cas » Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil puis sortit en fermant la porte.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le bar et se servit un whisky pur feu avant de s'asseoir.  
Je me mordis les lèvres, que fallait-il que je fasse…

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il après un silence

« Trois mois »

Un nouveau silence se fit.

« Trois mois » répéta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cet air légèrement supérieur, ce regard d'acier, ces cheveux qui lui tombaient négligemment sur le front. Il était toujours aussi beau. Sculptural. Mais ces lèvres ne m'appartenaient plus, ce sourire ne me serai plus adressé… Je m'étranglais presque en faisant l'inventaire de sa perte.  
Je n'osai rien dire, puis me ravisa en délivrant les mots que j'avais sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps.

« Je suis désolée pour ton père, c'était un accident »

« Ca ne l'était pas » Un coup invisible frappa ma poitrine. Ainsi, il savait, il savait que j'étais coupable. Je n'en étais pas sure et conservais l'infime espoir qu'il pense que je n'avais fait que me protéger. J'avais tu la vérité à Hermione, Graham et tous les autres. La vérité est que j'avais délibérément renvoyé le sortilège après que mon bouclier l'eut stoppé. Oui j'avais tué son père, et ce n'était pas un accident. Je l'avais fait parce qu'il allait tous nous tuer, moi, Hermione, Luna, il allait reprendre le flambeau de Voldemort et enrôler Draco dans un univers noir dont il ne serait pas sorti. Son père était une pourriture finie.

« Tu es douée » fit-il en me contemplant.

« Tu as réussi à tous les apprivoiser, tout le monde ne parlait que de toi au château, Zabini t'appréciait, Flint et Pucey étaient à tes pieds et même moi, je… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Arrête »

Mais il continua, imperturbable. « Au final tu étais pire, pire que nous tous »  
« Arrête ! » le suppliais-je.

Il se leva d'un bond et fit chuter le verre. Du bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine mais il murmura un maléfice de Collaporta.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et j'eus soudain peur. Il s'approchait lentement de moi jusqu'à mon oreille. Je cessai de respirer. Il articula les trois mots les plus douloureux de ma vie, qui me brûlèrent à vif.  
« Je… te… déteste »

Défaite, je me ruai vers de la porte et essayais de l'ouvrir avec l'énergie du désespoir, bien qu'elle soit collée par un maléfice, mon cerveau m'empêchait de réagir correctement. Je sentis soudain un corps derrière moi. Un souffle contre ma tempe.

« Tu es pathétique » murmura-t-il.  
Agacée je fis volte-face et le repoussais brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, tue-moi ! Finis le travail ! » criai-je, hors de moi.  
Des coups toquèrent à la porte et des voix inquiètes en sortirent mais il les ignora et eut un rictus mauvais. « J'aurai peut-être dû le faire. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Je voulais te protéger, t'aider je… »

« Tu l'as tué » fit une voix froide.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il t'aurait tué à ton tour, et Luna, et Hermione et moi. Et tu le haïssais ! »

« Il restait mon père. » grinça Malfoy, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

« … Je devrai partir »

« Sage résolution » fit ce dernier en me tournant le dos.

Mes larmes nouvelles tombèrent au sol quelques secondes avant de transplaner.

* * *

...

« **C**a c'est si mal passé que ça ? » fit Graham devant mon teint blême.

Hermione le fusilla du regard « Ça se voit quand même… » articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Graham haussa les épaules l'air de dire 'Ba moi je vois pas' et s'assit sur le canapé. Je n'eus pas trop le cœur à rester piteusement devant eux et monta me coucher. Je commençais à m'assoupir lorsque quelqu'un toqua. La personne finit par entrer, c'était Luna.

« Oh » fit-elle « Je te réveille peut-être ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, au final ma nuit ne va pas être très longue »

Luna demanda alors d'une voix douce si je voulais bien tout lui raconter. Elle ne m'interrompit pas, et je lui confiai même le vrai poids de la culpabilité, à savoir le sortilège renvoyé.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il t'en veut »

Non, elle pensait seulement ?

« Il t'en veut parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour toi »  
J'arqua un sourcil de surprise.

« Euh… tu peux répéter ? »

« C'est évident, il est quelqu'un de fier, et tu l'as changé, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort et son père est un peu de ta faute, et pour ça il t'en veut. Il a l'impression d'avoir été manipulé et la mort de son père lui fait prendre conscience de ça. »

Je restai scotchée devant une telle déclaration. Luna souriait toujours « Bien sur ce n'est que ma vision des choses » Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte, en fermant la lumière, enlevant de ce geste la lueur qui peinait à entrer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le lendemain je me retrouvais en train de secouer fébrilement les épaules d'Hermione.

« Il faut que je le retrouve… il faut que… »  
Hermione me calma d'une main ferme.

« Stop. Pense à autre chose par Merlin, tout sauf lui ! »

Hermione supporta mon entrain jusqu'à l'arrivée matinale de Graham.

« Graham, ne devais-tu pas aller faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? » hacha-t-elle d'une voix entendue.

Celui-ci fit une moue dubitative « Euh… » avant de reprendre « Je comptai y faire un tour…peut-être » bifurqua-t-il en voyant le regard courroucé de la Gryffondor.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça mais je m'y sentais obligée en voyant les piètres efforts de mon entourage pour que je sorte m'aérer l'esprit. La journée fut plutôt agréable en fin de compte, elle contenait beaucoup d'éclats de rire, d'essayages en tout genre et se termina par une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

Le Chemin de Traverse semblait revivre. Et cela grâce à Harry. Avec le sourire je revins au Square Grimmaurt.

« Tu viens avec nous la prochaine fois ? » demandais-je à une Hermione croulante sous les parchemins. Elle leva un œil interrogateur puis finalement un sourire se dessina. « Le temps que je finisse tous ces dossiers et je devrai être libre en fin de semaine »

« Bien » dis-je avant d'ajouter « Je suis contente ». Hermione échangea un regard satisfait avec Graham. C'était leur amitié, leurs efforts qui me faisaient du bien. Le temps était primordial pour chasser la peine.

Je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches et agrippa le parchemin que je cachai dans mon bureau.

_Famille Carrow  
Membres recensés :  
Allecto,  
Amycus,  
Flora,  
Hestia._

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, j'allai retrouver les derniers Carrow et avoir une petite discussion avec eux. '' Famille de Mangemorts apparemment''. En étais-je une quelque part ? J'avais tué un homme, considéré comme le chef des Mangemorts, le père de…  
Qu'importe.

Étais-je encore la **A**lice **M**ayer, craintive et faiblarde de ses débuts ?

Pas sur **…**


	19. Miss Colgate

« **J**e fais un tour en ville aujourd'hui »

J'avais annoncé ça d'une voix forte sans voir qu'Hermione et Graham discutaient de façon rapprochée. Ils s'écartèrent soudain, comme pris en faute.

« Oh, pardon... Bon je file » lançais-je, un petit sourire en coin.

Le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas encore midi mais les passants s'activaient de toute part.

L'un d'eux me bouscula. « Fais gaffe » sifflais-je à un adolescent boutonneux qui se confondit aussitôt en excuse. Je le vis s'éloigner, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Avais-je vraiment dit ça ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'adopter un ton si agressif. Chassant ces idées, mes pas me guidèrent dans une petite ruelle. Le panonceau affichait Allée des Ankhs.  
Devant le numéro 17, je perdis soudain toute contenance. Et s'ils n'étaient pas de ma famille, ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir, le nom Carrow était assez répandu. Sans me laisser davantage le temps de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une fille d'à peu près mon âge me toisa. C'était la jumelle que j'avais aperçu dans la salle de bal, il y a des mois de cela.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un ton peu avenant.

« Euh, on est cousines … »

Bon je vous l'accorde, la délicatesse n'a pas franchement caractérisé ce premier contact.

La fille eut l'air perplexe. « Qu'y a-t-il Hestia ? » demanda une voix dans le couloir. La deuxième jumelle s'approcha de moi, l'air méfiante. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

La première répondit « Elle pense qu'elle est de notre famille »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien qu'elle entre, Miss… »

« Mayer »

La porte se referma.

* * *

** J**e venais de retrouver mes deux cousines. Amycus, leur oncle était aussi le mien mais ne vivait plus avec ses nièces depuis le décès de sa sœur Allecto. Comment l'avait-on découvert ? Par des albums photos du temps de la précédente génération où le doute n'était pas permis, mais aussi par des lettres entretenues entre ma mère et ma tante.

Personne ne savait pourquoi ma mère avait brusquement cessé tout contact avec sa sœur et son frère mais qu'importe j'avais redécouvert un pan de ma famille.

Je me séparai d'elles en leur promettant de revenir le jour suivant.

Nous apprîmes davantage à faire connaissance le lendemain, elles avaient été à Serpentard mais je n'osai pas demander si c'était dans la même promotion qu'Harry et Draco. Visiblement au niveau de l'âge ça devait coïncider. Fière de leur nom elles regrettaient néanmoins la perte de leur fortune familiale ainsi que les taches sur leur réputation due aux tristes titres de Mangemorts décernés à leurs oncles et tantes. Egalement mes oncles et tantes. Je ne les avais croisées qu'une fois au Château de Serpentard et elles étaient plutôt discrètes. Elles n'avaient été d'ailleurs jamais mentionnées par les Sang-Pur, à ma connaissance.

Cela devient rapidement une habitude et quasiment tous les jours je sortais les retrouver sous le regard interrogateur de Graham et d'Hermione.

Une poignée de semaines après notre première rencontre, je déambulai chez elle une après-midi, elles avaient un rictus au visage et je leur demandai bientôt pourquoi. Une jumelle regarda l'autre et celle-ci approuva. C'était un rituel régulier entre elles, elles se concertaient du regard une ou deux secondes pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

Hestia s'approcha en me tenant par l'épaule. « Chère cousine, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais nous pensions à une chose, vois-tu il nous manquait quelqu'un pour une… distraction que nous avons planifié et qui d'autre qu'une Carrow pourrait la combler ? »

Flora prit alors la parole « Il s'agit de récupérer quelques petites choses qui nous appartiennent »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Notre fortune »

« Et… comment comptez-vous faire ça »

Nouveau regard complice entre les deux jumelles.  
« Elle est à Gringotts, enfermée dans la chambre forte d'Allecto. L'accès nous a été interdit après sa collaboration aux partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui »

Je m'éloigna « Euh, les filles… vous comptez récupérer de l'argent dans une chambre forte scellée… illégalement »

Hestia s'approcha de moi « Ce n'est pas illégal, il s'agit de notre fortune, notre héritage, et c'est aussi le tien Alice » fit-elle la lèvre retroussée.

Tout à coup je ne savais plus… Et inventais une excuse pour partir.

En partant l'une d'elle me lança un « Réfléchis-y Alice, pense à notre fierté, pense au prestige de notre famille ! »

J'avais certes beaucoup de défauts, mais je n'étais pas une voleuse.  
Quoique s'il s'agisse de notre fortune, il était tentant de la récupérer…

je secouai vigoureusement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Depuis quelques semaines, j'étais devenue agressive, têtue, différente, mais pas en bien, je pouvais le sentir aux trop nombreux regards perplexes de mes amis.

Dans mes pensées, je fis un tour du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers s'activaient encore et toujours. Pourtant je crus distinguer une forme familière. Je dus jouer des coudes pour me rapprocher et avisa la merveilleuse petite amie de Draco.

Celle-ci se retourn aau même moment et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je les détestais ses foutus yeux, on eut cru que tout le miel du monde s'étaient concentré dedans tellement ils avaient l'air candide.

« Oh vous êtes la collègue de Draco si je ne m'abuse ! »

Cause toujours. Sa collègue, super titre, enfin c'est toujours mieux qu'ennemie, une personne que Draco-détestait-officiellement, assassin et j'en passe. Au lieu de ça je me fendis d'un faux sourire.

« C'est exact, comment allez-vous à ce propos ? »

C'est fou ce que les filles peuvent innover en matière d'hypocrisie.  
« Très bien merci, l'affaire avance-t-elle ? »

« L'aff… Oui oui, ça avance tout doucement ! »

Elle fronça soudain ses sourcils. « J'ai cru entendre la dernière fois que vous aviez eu… un petit conflit ? »

J'étais franchement étonnée, ainsi il ne lui avait rien avoué.  
Mais je me repris aussitôt « Effectivement, je dois encore convaincre le reste de l'équipe, et moi-même je ne suis pas encore… convaincue » ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

Elle blêmit, apparemment elle croyait dur comme fer à mon histoire de société et semblait également tenir à la fortune de son petit ami car elle me proposa :

« Que diriez-vous de venir diner ce soir avec votre équipe ? Ainsi, vous pourriez peut-être changer d'avis ? » Je voyais la lueur qui s'allumai dans ses yeux de parfaite femme au foyer.

Ça pouvait être drôle, ainsi j'acceptai. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle prit congé après quelques minutes me remerciant de la chance que j'offrais à Draco. En revenant au 12, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Graham et Hermione qui, visiblement m'attendaient depuis un moment.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ce comité spécial ? » Ricanais-je.

Hermione prit les devants. « Graham et moi trouvons que tu as changé, Luna me l'a également glissé lors de sa dernière visite… »

Je haussai les épaules « Et alors ? »

Graham posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
« Alors, tu es devenue hautaine, agressive et on ne te reconnait plus » lâcha-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel « N'exagérons rien tout de même »

« Tu es absente sans arrêts, tu ne réponds pas à nos messages, et n'est même pas présente aux repas du soir »

Je fis claquer ma langue d'agacement.  
« J'ai d'autres choses à m'occuper »

« Tu as quand même enfermé Kreattur dans le congélateur l'autre jour… » remarqua Hermione.

« Il l'avait cherché, à toujours m'insulter, et à dire que j'ai le sang souillé contrairement aux… »

« …Familles de Sang-Pur, comme les Malfoy par exemple » compléta Graham. Je le fusillai du regard. « Elle n'est toujours pas désintoxiquée » soupira Graham à l'adresse de la Gryffondor.

Je baissai honteusement les yeux. C'était vrai, je savais que ça venait bien de lui. Son absence me pesait comme une enclume contre la poitrine. Elle m'oppressait, m'envahissait.

Je tentai ma dernière chance, mon dernier atout, mon dernier Joker, comme pour cette foutue partie de cartes au château. Quitte ou double.

« J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander… »

**D**ing **D**ong. Dire que nous étions mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. Je sentais le regard lourd de reproche de Graham derrière ma nuque. Ils avaient accepté. Par amitié pour moi, ils avaient accepté de jouer le jeu de partenaires de cette société fictive. Hermione avait même enfilé un tailleur pour le rôle. J'avais été une teigne ces derniers jours mais ils étaient toujours là pour moi. La gorge serrée je m'apprêtai à sonner une nouvelle fois quand Madame-petite-amie-parfaite m'ouvrit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah vous voilà, ravie de vous rencontrer » Et elle serra les mains de mes amis en se présentant en tant que Lise Brownwood. « Mais entrez donc, Draco est dans le salon »

Gênée je lui demandai s'il était toutefois bien au courant.

Elle répliqua « Bien sûr ! Vous êtes nos invités ce soir » Elle apportait un plateau de biscuits tandis que nous avancions vers le salon. Il était bien là, assis sur le confortable fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Il leva ses yeux d'acier lorsque nous débarquèrent et se leva. Il nous salua chacun par un bref signe de tête.

« Et si nous passions à table ? » annonça Lise, refroidie par l'ambiance de monastère qui régnait.

J'étais placée à côté de cette merveilleuse Lise, qui était à la droite de Graham, puis de Draco puis enfin d'Hermione. Lise s'éclaircit la voix « Alors dites-moi un peu, je sais que nous sommes là pour le travail mais parlez-nous un peu de vous » fit-elle en direction d'Hermione d'un air très intéressée, trop même.

« Je suis… l'assistante de Miss Mayer, et hum je… » Hermione peinait visiblement à trouver quoi répondre et me lança un regard hésitant.

Draco se racla alors la gorge et annonça « Lise, pourrais-tu nous laisser pour ce soir, je préférerai parler directement de notre affaire à nos amis ici présent » Comment ne pas saisir le double-sens.

Lise eut l'air embêtée mais compréhensive. Le genre de fille qui fait des « **O**h » et des « **A**h » à tout bout de champ. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était gentille, mais plate complètement plate. Aucun caractère. Elle embrassa Malfoy, nous salua brièvement et quitta la maison de ce dernier.

Celui-ci nous jaugea alors froidement, toute trace d'hospitalité avait maintenant disparu de ses traits fins.

« Je peux savoir à quel jeu vous jouez tous les trois ? » articula-t-il froidement.

« Même pas une petite idée derrière la tête Malfoy ? » souffla Graham.

« C'est l'idée que vous avez derrière la tête dont j'aimerai prendre connaissance »

Hermione soupira, si la discussion consistait à se renvoyer la balle, ils n'en auraient pas fini.  
« Ecoute Malfoy, je pense que tu sais pourquoi on est venu, on s'est quitté sur une… légère mésentente mais… »

« La ferme Granger, je ne veux pas entendre ça »

« Elle essaie simplement d'engager la conversation Malfoy » la défendit Graham

Il haussa un sourcil à cette soudaine intervention, eut un bref rictus « Se pourrait-il que Selwyn se soit amouraché de Granger ? On se demande où va le monde tout de même »

Graham se leva en grondant. Je fermais les yeux de stupidité, pourquoi les avaient-je amené ici, il était loin le temps où Graham et Malfoy étaient compatissants l'un envers l'autre.

Je soupirai « Ça ne sert à rien, on peut partir je crois »

« Pour une fois c'est une bonne idée que tu as là Mayer » se réjouit presque le Serpentard.

Hermione secoua la tête puis transplana, suivi de Graham après avoir jeté un regard dégouté. Je me préparai à mon tour, résignée quand une main m'empoigna le bras.

« Toi tu restes ici »

« Tu me fais mal, lâche moi »

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans ma vie privée Mayer, nous deux c'est terminé et ce depuis un bon bout de temps» siffla-t-il.

Je me dégageai rageusement.  
« Je sais. »

« L'information a du mal à passer pourtant. Dis-moi pour avoir organisé cette ridicule petite mise en scène, tu as quel âge ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais repensa soudainement aux paroles de Luna  
_Il t'en veut parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour toi_

« Dis-moi, comment est ton amie Lise ? » Dis-je tout à coup

« Ça, ça ne te regarde absolument pas »

« Est-ce que tu as toujours le contrôle lorsque tu es avec elle ? »

Il me jeta un regard méfiant « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ? »  
Je m'approchai alors de lui

« Tu m'en veux parce que tu as perdu tes repères de toujours avec moi » murmurais-je, soudain emplie d'une nouvelle confiance.

« L'assassinat de mon père tu appelles ça une perte de repères ? » Siffla-t-il amère.

Aïe. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu à celle-là. Il reprit « Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai pas quitté les Mangemorts pour être avec l'une d'entre elle, c'est clair ? » Horrifiée je cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu as perdu la tête ! »

« Je ne crois pas »

« Arrête »

« Arrêter quoi ? De dire la vérité ? »

« Tu…tu ne.. »

« Les Carrow, comme fréquentation on peut mieux faire »

« Ah parce que tu me suis ! »

Il eut l'air un peu gêné mais se reprit aussitôt.  
« Une personne de ma connaissance t'a croisé dans l'Allée des Ankhs »

« Bien sûr, quelle coïncidence ! »

« Les jumelles préparent des sales coups, tout le monde le sait, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler »

« C'est tellement gentil à toi de me donner des conseils mais jusque-là ça ne va pas bien loin »

Il me scruta de ses yeux si envoutants.  
« L'instant où l'on choisit le meurtre fait de nous une personne différente, ton âme est surement aussi noircie que la mienne maintenant »

Je ris nerveusement « Tu dis n'imp… »

« Faisons le bilan alors, qui a tué un homme innocent et fréquente désormais des Mangemorts ? » J'étais étranglée par autant d'hypocrisie.

« Un homme innocent ? Tu plaisantes, il était tout sauf innocent, et Hestia et Flora ne sont pas des Mangemorts, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde » sifflais-je. Son regard était brûlant.

« Tu as une vision bien idéaliste des choses Alice, à vrai dire tu portes bien ton prénom. »

Nous nous jaugèrent quelques secondes dans un silence religieux.

« Pourquoi tu te mets à fréquenter ces garces ? » Me lança-t-il sans prévenir.

J'hésitai puis choisis la vérité « Ces garces comme tu dis sont mes cousines »

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Je soupirai. « Je pensais que tu le savais non ? C'est bien toi qui a fouillé dans mes souvenirs » aboyais-je.

Celui-ci serra les dents « N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi Mayer. Et pour ta gouverne sache que non. J'ai fait ce que cet imbécile de Potter m'avait demandé en ajoutant des faux souvenirs, mais contrairement à ce que tu crois je n'ai pas fouillé dans ta mémoire »

« Peu importe. Ma mère était une Carrow, leur tante. »

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, une nuance que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Celle de l'inquiétude.  
« Ne fais pas de conneries »

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai plus de place dans ta vie ! » Et mes yeux s'embuèrent. Fallait-il que je pleure devant lui, à ce moment-là.

Et bien à ce même moment, le grand Draco Malfoy ne savait fichtrement pas quoi faire. Il continuait à me regarder fixement.

« Et pour ton père, je suis désolée, je l'ai fait parce que c'était un ennemi pour l'Ordre d'abord, pour nous ensuite, je pensais que Voldemort mort, tu serais revenu. » J'avais honte d'exposer à ce point mon égoïsme mais j'avais décidé de jouer franc jeu. Je me retournai pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes larmes. « Enfin pour mon comportement c'est parce que chaque jour je ressens un peu plus ton absence et que je n'ai plus goût à grand-chose »

Et je transplanais.

* * *

**POV** **D**raco

Et voilà elle avait disparu, elle avait encore filé, comme à chaque fois que je croyais la tenir.

Elle qui paraissait si fragile à notre rencontre, si manipulable s'est révélée manipulatrice, cruelle parfois. Elle ressemble davantage à celui que j'étais. Mon âme est en train de se blanchir tandis qu'à l'inverse, la sienne s'assombrit. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, une voix me chuchote de l'aider malgré tout.

* * *

PS : Merci à Copplia et Emlam pour leur chics reviews :)


End file.
